


Into The Storm

by GeorginaKane



Series: Storm Series [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom Ian, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Homophobic Language, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Top Ian Gallagher, Top Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 52,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorginaKane/pseuds/GeorginaKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is a drug dealer from the Southside. Ian is a rich kid from the Northside. After a chance meeting, they realize they want more. Their lives are total opposites but both of them are holding on to secrets that could change everything. Can their relationship survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Chapter 1

Ian knew it was probably the dumbest idea he's ever had but he couldn't very well back out of a dare, now could he? He's crouched down behind a large truck staring at the corner of an alleyway in the middle of the Southside of Chicago.

  
"You sure you want to do this?" Jacob asks nervously.

  
It's only 6pm but you'd never know it with the darkness surrounding them. The street lamp directly above them is broken providing good cover from their target. Ian’s had a lot of bad ideas in his life and he was certain this one was at the top of that list.

  
"Yeah, you're not going pussy out are you?” Caleb, who is looking directly into the alley, asks the tall red head.

  
Ian glares at Caleb and flips him off. He could totally do this! How hard could it be to buy drugs in the Southside, right? He'll just go up to the dealer, ask for the drugs, pay and leave... simple. Ian stands and looks around making sure the coast is clear. He makes his way to the alley and turns to go in, finding the dealer almost immediately, illuminated by a few building lights. Damn, that was easy, he thinks.

  
The guy is shorter than Ian with dark hair and ridiculously bright blue eyes. Fuck, he's gorgeous. He can’t tell much about his body considering the heavy parka the dealer’s wearing but if his body is anything like his face, then it was delicious too. He walks toward the dealer taking in the sight, moving his eyes up and down finally stopping on the boy’s lips where a cigarette currently hung. He's practically salivating. Focus Ian! He's brought out of his reverie when the dealer finally speaks to him.

  
"The fuck you looking at?" he glares at Ian and for a second Ian thinks he's going get stabbed.

  
"You got any coke?" Ian asks as confidently as he can but it comes out rather sheepish.

  
The thug smiles but it's not a sweet smile, it's more of an "I'm going kill you and light your house on fire with you in it" smile.  
"Coke huh?” he snickers as he looks Ian up and down, taking in the red heads brand name coat.

  
"You don't strike me as a coke kinda guy.” He turns his body toward Ian and gets right in his face.

  
"You strike me as more of an after school special kinda guy.”

  
Ian would normally be scared shitless if he wasn't so ridiculously turned on. Whoever this guy was, he was doing all sorts of wonderful things to Ian's body and he could feel his jeans tighten a bit. He could smell the tobacco off his breath mixing with something else.... Irish spring maybe?

  
“After school special?" Ian challenges but the dealer has backed off and turned toward the other side of the alley again.  
"You don't belong here kid, why don't you move along and stop wasting my time."

  
The dealer was giving Ian a death glare waving him off. Ian however was too persistent to back off.  
"So what, you only sell you're shit to Southside trash?"

  
He knew it was a risk to talk to a drug dealer in the Southside like that but fuck it, he wasn't backing down. The dealer turns slowly to face Ian but he wasn't finished.  
"I figured all you guys cared about was money." And with that, Ian displays five crispy one hundred dollar bills from his coat pocket.

  
Ian could see the rage in the dealer’s eyes and his cocky smile quickly fades. He fucked up bad. He figures showing the money would make the dealer want to give in, not turn homicidal. He was so wrong. He’s still holding the money out when the dealer pulls a gun from what seems like thin air and points it right at Ian's face. Instinctively he puts both hands up and starts backing away.

  
"Stay right there red," the dealer instructs as he moves closer, snatching the money out of his hands.

  
"You fucking Northside kids think you can waltz up into my neighborhood and act like you fucking own it?" He continues, pocketing the money and keeping the gun at Ian's head.  
“Around here it's not about the money asshole, it's about respect, a lesson I'm clearly going have to teach you!"

  
If Ian wasn't scared before he is now. "Get on your fucking knees," the dealer instructs.

  
Ian's eyebrows shoot up at the request and he says, "Are you serious? Dude it was a fucking jo-"

  
But this simply irritates the thug, forcing him to put the gun directly on Ian's forehead, cocking it in the process. Ian falls to his knees and shuts his eyes. He refuses to cry but he can already feel the tears forming. All he wanted to do was show his friends that he's not a pussy; that he could follow through with one stupid dare. But who is he kidding? Instead of showing up his friends, he now finds himself on his knees with a gun pointed directly on his forehead, ready to blow his brains out. This isn't how he thought he would die. Ian always thought he would die of a heart attack, not a bullet to the head.

  
"Ay, Milkovich, whatcha got there?" He hears a voice say from behind him. He slowly opens his eyes and sees the dealer looking up at someone.

  
"Damian, get the fuck out of here man. This doesn't concern you." When Ian sees the thug is distracted he reaches out and snatches the gun from him. He stumbles to his feet, backs up to the wall, pointing the gun directly at the dealer.

  
"Thanks a fucking lot Damian, that's my favorite fucking pistol man!"  
He gets in Damian's face and shoves him hard.

  
"Why the fuck are you pissed at me?! We all know you weren't going shoot him," he sneers back at the dealer.

  
Ian is a little surprised at their banter considering he's pointing a gun at them but they don't seem to notice or care.

  
"What the fuck makes you think I wasn't going shoot him?” the dealer says pointing at Ian.

  
"C'mon man, you're not doing hard time for this little shit. With your luck you'd get your dad as a cell mate." He starts to laugh and Ian can see the dealer relax a little.

  
"Fuck you man! He got paroled last month. Weren't you at the fucking welcome home party?"

  
Damian thinks for a second and then answers, "Oh shit now I remember, wasn't that the one where Iggy tripped bad off that acid and ran around in his underwear screaming that zombies were chasing him?"  
Both boys start laughing now and Ian's agitation is growing. What the fuck? He was holding a gun on them and they act like he’s not even there.

  
"Serves him right for buying that shit from the Mexicans!” the dealer yells.

  
"Shut the fuck up!" Ian screams and both boys turn to look at him.

  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?! I'm holding a gun and you guys act like I'm not even here!" The boys look at each other and start to laugh again.

  
"C'mon princess, we both know you're not going to do anything with that gun except give it back to me,” the dealer states. Ian looks at him, points the gun right above the dealers shoulder, aims and pulls the trigger. He isn't trying to kill him, just make a point.

  
"Fuck! You fucking shot me!" The dealer is holding on to his shoulder screaming obscenities into the air.

  
"Maybe you shouldn't have called him princess?" Damian laughs but the dealers not having it and punches him square in the jaw making the larger boy fall backwards and hit the wall.

  
Suddenly police lights shine down upon them and the three boys look at each other quickly before deciding to run. They all take off toward the opposite end of the alley, Damian going left and the dealer going right. Ian follows the dealer through some more alleyways running like his life depends on it which right now it kind of does. They eventually reach a group of abandoned buildings. As soon as they’re inside, the dealer finally stops to catch his breath.

  
"Jesus fuck!" he shouts hunched over, breathing harshly. Ian doesn't even look like he broke a sweat and man does that piss off the dealer.  
"What the fuck did you follow me for? You wanna finish the job, fucking shoot me in the head this time?"

  
Ian looks over to the dealer, smirking, "I'm not going shoot you; I just wanted to return your gun."

  
He walks over to the thug and holds the pistol out. The dealer is taken aback by the gesture but quickly grabs the gun and places it on a windowsill.  
"You said it was your favorite," Ian says as if that should justify giving it back.

  
"You're fucking weird man." The dealers breathing is finally back to normal. He looks over to his shoulder and sees a small amount of blood trickling down.  
"You still fucking shot me asshole." He looks at Ian.

  
“I was making a point," Ian replies.

  
The dealer pulls out a cigarette, lights it and then offers it to Ian. He takes it and inhales deeply as the thug lights another one for himself.

  
"Oh yeah, what point? That you can't shoot worth a shit? Cuz that you certainly proved," the dealer says with a smirk on his face and fuck it if Ian doesn't think it's sexy as hell.  
"I know how to shoot asshole, I shot you in the shoulder because I wasn't trying to kill you, just shut you up."

Ian returns the smirk and walks up to the dealer. They stare at each other and for a split second Ian thinks he sees lust in the other boy’s eyes. He grabs the pistol from the windowsill, finds a small liquor bottle on the other side of the large room, fires and hits it with perfect aim.

  
"Hmm... Not bad for a ginger," the dealer grins at Ian but he simply rolls his eyes in return and places the gun back on the windowsill.  
"Now let me see your arm," he says in a commanding husky voice that goes straight to the dealer’s groin.

  
He shrugs his coat off to let the red head inspect his arm but looks away when Ian places a hand on him. Ian pulls the boys shirt by the collar to get a better view of the wound. He tries not to notice the bruises on the dealer’s neck but can't help himself. He knows the bullet didn't do that.

  
"It's just a scratch, you won't need stitches," he finally says after his inspection.

  
He grabs his scarf from around his neck and tells the thug to take his shirt off. The dealer obeys but rolls his eyes defiantly. Ian bites his lips at he takes in the dealer’s abs and chest. Why did he have to be so hot?! He wraps the scarf around the boys shoulder pushing slightly into the wound.

  
"Ow! Fuck asshole!” the dealer shouts and grabs at his shoulder.

  
"Stop whining! I thought you were a tough Southside thug and here you are crying like a little bitch over a scratch."

  
Ian knows he's testing the dealers patience but for some reason he doesn't care. The dealer backs off the wall and gets in Ian's face.  
"You don't know shit about me you prick."

  
His breath is hot and it's driving Ian crazy. He doesn't know what gets into him but he grabs the dealer and shoves him back against the wall staring right into his eyes. He presses his body, leaning into him stopping his mouth at the dealer’s ear. He can feel the other boys hard on through his jeans making him smile even more. He lightly rests his hand on the dealer’s stomach and feels the other boy tense up under his touch.

  
"I know your dick is hard right now," he whispers and moves his hand down the boy’s body toward his groin.  
He palms the boy through his jeans and hears a faint moan come from the boy’s mouth. Ian moves his hand to the waist band of the jeans and starts to make his way inside.

  
"Don't," the dealer breathlessly says.

  
But Ian continues his movements. He whispers in the boy’s ear, "Tell me to stop and I will."

  
His hand is now completely in the dealers jeans stroking his cock to full hardness. The dealers breath catches and he closes his eyes, both of his hands holding on to Ian. He fastens his pace but then stops abruptly to work on getting the boys jeans unbuttoned.

  
"What the fuck are you doing?” the dealer says with wide eyes as Ian gets on his knees, shoving the boys jeans and boxers down.

  
He looks up at the dealer lustfully, grabbing on to his erection, licking a line from the base of the cock to the tip.  
"Tell me to stop," Ian repeats. The dealer instead lets his head fall back on to the wall and closes his eyes.

  
Ian takes the cock into his mouth using his tongue to lick the precum that's already accumulated. He slowly starts to move his mouth up and down eliciting beautiful moans from the boy above him.  
"Fuuuuuckk!” the dealer whispers as his hands find Ian's hair.

  
He grips Ian's head hard and makes the younger boy moan and speed up his ministrations. The dealer can feel his orgasm building as he tenses his muscles and fucks into Ian's mouth. This is the best blow job he's ever had and he's pissed that it's going be over so soon.  
Ian stops and removes the dealers cock from his mouth.

  
"What the fu-" the dealer tries to argue but is violently turned around and shoved up against the wall. He can hear Ian fumbling with his jeans.

  
It's like Ian knows all of the thug’s fantasies and God was he grateful to have met this damn red head tonight. It's been almost six months since he's been properly fucked and he has a feeling this kid is a really good top. He can feel Ian's erection on his ass and his hot breath on his neck.

  
"Tell me to stop," he whispers one last time.

  
He waits for the thug’s response but instead feels the dealer’s ass push against him.

  
"Fuck me," the dealer finally orders.

  
Ian places two fingers into his mouth and starts to suck on them, right by the dealer’s ear, earning him a breathy sigh of anticipation. Without hesitation he sticks the first finger all the way in and relishes in the moans coming from the other boy. He pushes the finger in and out a few times before adding a second finger. This time he angles the fingers just right and finds what he's been looking for.

"Jesus fuck!” he hears the dealer scream as he arches his body away from the wall, bringing a huge grin to his face.

  
"How do you want this?" he asks the dealer while still fucking him with his fingers.  
The other boy doesn't hesitate with his answer.

"Fuck me hard."

  
That's exactly what Ian wanted to hear. He removes his fingers and lines up his dick, pushing slowly at first so that he doesn't hurt the other boy.  
"Fuck you're tight!” Ian exclaims.

  
Once his body is flush with the dealer he starts to move, grabbing on to the boys hips. He starts picking up speed and before he knows it, he's ramming into the other boy, with one hand at his hip and the other grabbing his uninjured shoulder.

  
"Oh fuck yeah!” exclaims the dealer, "Harder!"

  
Ian picks up the pace and digs his fingers into the flesh of the boy, knowing full well he's going to leave bruises. The dealer’s eyes are screwed shut as he takes the relentless pace of Ian's thrusts. His head is resting on his left elbow as his right hand goes to relieve his leaking dick but Ian simply smacks his hand away.

  
"What the fuck man?!” the dealer grits through clenched teeth.

  
"Not yet," Ian breathlessly replies and continues his pace.

  
The dealers cock is aching so badly and he just wants to come. He feels his eyes start to water, overwhelmed by the pounding his ass is taking.

  
"Please, fuck.... Touch me," the dealer begs. Ian has never been so turned on in his life.

  
"Say it again," he orders.

  
"Touch me... Please... I need to come."

  
That's all it takes for Ian to grab the other boys cock and stroke it in time with his thrusts. After a few moments he feels the boy tense up.

  
"Oh my fucking...” is all the dealer manages to say as he erupts over Ian's hand.

  
Ian soon follows as the dealers ass clenches over his dick riding out his orgasm. Ian moans into the dealer’s neck as he comes inside of him. He slumps over the other boy as they each try to catch their breath.  
Eventually they move off the wall and Ian cleans himself off and zips his jeans back up, having never taken them off. The dealer gets dressed but refuses to look at Ian. Let the awkwardness begin. Once he's fully dressed the dealer reaches into his coat pocket and grabs a small white baggie.

  
"Um... Here." He hands the baggie to Ian and stares at the floor, too embarrassed to make eye contact. Ian grabs it and looks sideways at the dealer confused.

  
"Don't look at me like that, you fucking paid for it right?" Ian remembers the boy taking his money earlier so he pockets the baggie and moves toward the dealer.  
God he wants to kiss him so badly.

  
The dark haired boy puts his hand to Ian's chest stopping his movements.

  
"I wasn't going to kiss you," Ian lies. But I really want to, he thinks.

  
"My names Ian," he says after a long pause.

  
"Good for you," the thug replies and starts to walk toward the door of the building grabbing his pistol from the windowsill and tucking it into his jeans.  
"And you are?” he tries again.

  
"Leaving," is all the thug replies before he's out the door, abandoning Ian. He remains stunned for a few minutes trying to wrap his mind around what just happened.  
He makes his way back to where his friends said they would meet up but they're nowhere to be found.

  
"Assholes," he mutters.

  
At least he drove tonight so he walks the ten blocks north to where he parked his car. This part of the Southside was in the outskirts so he figured it wasn't as shady and left his car in a parking lot near a Starbucks. Thankfully his car was still there in one piece. He also notices his friends leaning against the hood, smoking cigarettes like nothing was wrong.  
"What the fuck Caleb!?” he growls giving his friend one hell of a glare.

  
"There you are!” exclaims Jacob.

  
"Where the fuck were you dude? We waited forever!” Caleb says.

  
"Really? Forever?” Ian's pissed and it finally dawns on Caleb to back off.

  
"Dude what happened?” Jacob asks sensing the tension between the two boys.

  
"Oh nothing really, I got a gun pulled on me, I almost got shot and then I had to run from the cops, other than that it went well," he says sarcastically. He figures he'll leave out the ass fucking part of the story for now.

  
"Oh my god! Are you serious?” Caleb asks with wide eyes and that just irritates Ian more.

  
He doesn’t even know why he still hangs out with Caleb. They became friends when they met at soccer practice three years ago. At first Ian had a crush on him because who wouldn’t? Caleb was tall, ripped and one hell of a soccer player. But after a while, Ian saw how Caleb used people, judging them and talking about them behind their backs. He knows Caleb’s an asshole but he figures it’s better to be his friend than his enemy.

  
"Yes I'm serious asshole! Why the fuck weren't you guys at the diner?" He looks back and forth between his friends for an answer.

  
"We waited but you were gone so long we figured you chickened out and came back to the car," Caleb says as he shrugs.

  
"You're a dick, which is why I'm not sharing my coke with you,” Ian says taking out the baggie of white powder from his pocket and holding it up.  
"Holy shit, you actually did it?" Jacob bellows. Ian grins at both boys.

  
"You should have never doubted me. Enjoy your walk back home," he declares as he climbs into his BMW.  
"Is he seriously leaving us here?" Jacob inquires to Caleb.

  
"No, he's just pissed. He wouldn't leave us," Caleb answers just as Ian drives out of the parking lot flipping them both off.  
"Or maybe he would."

  
That night Ian falls asleep with a smile on his face, dreaming of dark hair and blues eyes.

***

What the hell just happened, Mickey thinks to himself. One minute he's dealing at his usual corner, the next he's getting the pounding of his life by some gorgeous red head. And what a good fuck it was. He knows he's going be walking funny for at least two days but he doesn't give a shit. It was worth it. It's a shame he'll probably never see that red head again.

  
He walks up the steps to his house, praying to whatever God that his dad wasn't home. He swings the door open and sees his father sitting on the couch. No such luck.  
"Where the fuck have you been?” his father demands.

  
"Working," he answers annoyed, walking past the couch toward his room.

  
He's stopped by a large hand grabbing at his injured shoulder, turning him around. He tries not to wince at the pain and clenches his teeth.

  
"Work huh? How much did you make then? C'mon, you need to contribute to this house if your ungrateful ass wants to keep living here."  
He can smell the whiskey off his father’s breath and it makes his stomach turn.

  
"Empty your pockets," he demands.

  
Mickey does as he's told, emptying every pocket except the one which currently has $500 in it. He places about $300 in cash and some baggies of weed and coke on to the dining room table.  
"Is that all?" his father’s asks.

  
Mickey nods. He's caught off guard by the punch that lands squarely on his jaw forcing him to fall backwards. He looks up to find his father hovering over him clearly not buying his lies about the money. Mickey makes to get up but is pinned down by his father’s boot which is currently cutting off his air supply.

  
"Where's the rest of it boy?” his father angrily bellows.

  
Mickey is struggling to breathe but finds his voice. "There is no more!” he struggles to say.

  
"I had to come home early, I got shot." He motions to the blood coming from his shoulder.

  
His father moves his boot to Mickey’s shoulder and pushes it down. Mickey grits his teeth through the pain and screws his eyes shut. Seemingly satisfied with the amount pain delivered to his son, Mickey’s father lets up on his foot and turns to the table, taking the money and drugs with him. Mickey lays there for a while before getting up and sauntering off to his room.

  
He grabs the $500 and quickly stashes it in the box he hides in the back of his closet. He carefully takes his clothes off, leaving only his boxers on and falls on his bed. He dreams of the day he'll finally be able to leave this place. He thinks of the red head and how happy he was tonight. He touches the scarf that is still wrapped around his shoulder and closes his eyes. God he hates his life. One minute he's riding cloud nine, getting the fucking of his life, the next he's brought violently back to his reality. Good things just don't happen to Mickey Milkovich.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ian is determined to find his Southside thug. It's been over a week and he can't stop thinking about him.

The only piece of information he has is "Milkovich", whatever the fuck that is. Nickname, last name maybe?

He walks up the steps to Jacobs’s house fully aware that his friend isn't home.

He knocks and waits for Jacobs’s dad, George, to answer. As a top prosecutor for the city of Chicago, George had endless resources at his disposal.

"Hi Ian, um Jacob isn't here right now..." he trails off but Ian isn't deterred. "Actually I came to see you," Ian quickly says as he steps into the house.

He walks straight for the office as he hears, "Okay, how can I help you?" George looks confused.

"I need to find someone but I don't know his name. At least I don't think it's his name. I have a feeling he's been to jail before so I figured maybe you could help me find him?” Ian asks hopefully.

"Ian I would love to help you but you know I can't do that. I can't just search the criminal data bases for no reason. Did he do something illegal?"

Ian thinks for a moment. He wants to find his drug dealer but he doesn't want to get him into trouble. "He pulled a gun on me? Does that count?" Ian answers.

“Jesus Ian when was this?"

Ian looks away from him and says, "It really wasn't a big deal but can you look him up now?"

George looks annoyed but pulls open his laptop anyway. "So what's his name?"

Ian blushes a bit. "Um I don't actually know. I mean not his first name anyway. I heard someone call him Milkovich, does that mean anything?"

George opens his mouth and then closes it before opening it again like he's hesitating. "I'm assuming you've heard that before?” he asks the man.

"Look Ian the Milkoviches are not people you want to get involved with." Hmm it's a last name, Ian thinks to himself.

"What are they like some super mob family or something?" he snickers but the dad’s face doesn't falter.

"Ian they're dangerous okay? They've all been in prison at some point. Just trust me they're bad news. Considering you're still in one piece I say you got off lucky."

That doesn't make sense though. He knows the kid was putting on a show to look tough and all but he wouldn't actually have hurt him! No way!

"Are you sure they're all like that? I mean the one I met didn't seem that bad."

"He pointed a gun at you!” the dad yells.

Ian sighs and says, “True, but I kinda insulted him so..."

George looks unimpressed. “You said there's a lot of them right? So it's like a big family?"

Jacobs’s dad turns to the laptop and starts typing. A picture of a very angry looking man pops up and he turns the laptop toward Ian.

"This is Terry Milkovich. He's the patriarch of the family and the head of their drug business. He has 4 sons."

He pulls up more mug shots and finally Ian sees his drug dealer. "Can you enlarge this one?" He asks pointing to the picture of his dealer.

He reads the bottom of the image... Mikaylo Milkovich. He reads further down the page at his aliases spotting one he likes... Mickey.

"Is that him Ian?" George asks but Ian's too busy trying to find an address for his little thug. He finds it but at the angle of the computer he can only read the street name.

Jacobs’s dad stares at him and finally Ian answers "Nope not him. Sorry I wasted your time... Gotta go!"

And just as quickly as he entered the house, he was gone. Mickey Milkovich.

Ian says the name over and over in his head. Now all he has to do is find him. He pulls out his phone and types the street name into his maps app.

Great, it's in Canaryville. He knows he can't take his car into that neighborhood so he decides to take the train instead. He goes home first, drops off his car and changes his clothes. He picks something more plain that doesn't scream 'Abercrombie' and flies out the door.

The train ride takes about 40 minutes considering he had to change trains twice. Once he finds his stop he locates Wallace Street. He isn't sure where to start but he takes a right and hopes for the best.

He's only walked a few blocks when he stops dead in his tracks. No fucking way, he thinks, there's just no way! Mickey Milkovich is standing outside his house smoking a cigarette and looking entirely too delicious.

He's standing next to another guy who looks older but just as thuggish. A brother perhaps? He slowly walks up to the house and looks right at Mickey. The dark haired boy almost chokes on his cigarette at the sight of the red head.

He must remember me, Ian thinks, a smile spreading across his face.

"Who the fuck is he?” the brother asks.

"He's nobody, go back inside Iggy, I'll be right there,” Mickey says as he practically pushes his brother into the house. Mickey climbs down the steps toward Ian.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!” he growls and Ian's smile quickly fades. Not quite the welcoming he had in mind.

"I just wanted to... never mind." Ian turns and starts to walk away.

What the fuck was he thinking?! This was such a stupid idea. Just because he wanted to see Mickey again doesn't mean the feeling was mutual. He makes his way down the block when his shoulder is grabbed roughly making him stop and turn around.

Mickey looks around them before he speaks. "Look you can't just come around like that, okay? Nobody in my family knows about... Um.. You know. Don't make me say it asshole."

Ian grins and nods in understanding. “I wasn't going to out you to your family Mickey."

And the older boy seems to relax but then tense up again. "Wait how do you know my name?"

Shit Ian thinks, what does he say? "I asked around," he offers sheepishly.

"Right," Mickey says not buying that for a second.

"So you found me, now what?" He smirks and if Ian didn't have any restraint he would take him right there in the middle of the street.

"Well I was hoping for round two. I mean there's a lot that I didn't get to do to you last time." Ian teases and he can see Mickey blush.

"Is there somewhere we can go?" Ian inquires and Mickey looks like he's actually thinking.

"Yeah I know a place. Wait here, I'll be right back." Ian watches as Mickey runs back into his house. He waits a few minutes and finally the dark haired boy emerges holding a backpack.

They walk in silence for a while, both of them too afraid to speak but stealing glances at each other every few feet. They reach their destination and Ian is a little surprised to see a baseball field.

They jump the fence and walk toward one of the dugouts. Once inside Mickey reaches into the backpack and pulls out two beers, some weed and rolling papers. He hands Ian a beer and begins to construct a perfect blunt. Ian just looks on in amazement at Mickey’s rolling skills.

He holds the joint to his mouth, lights it and takes a long drag before handing it to the younger boy. Ian takes his hit and leans back against the fence closing his eyes. This is some good weed!

He hands the blunt back to Mickey who takes a long hit and grabs Ian's face, startling the other boy a bit. He tilts his head and blows the smoke into Ian's mouth. Damn that was sexy.

Neither boy speaks but the sexual tension between them is tremendous.

With Ian still leaning on the fence, Mickey drops to his knees and starts unbuckling Ian's jeans. He quickly pushes down the red heads jeans and boxers, revealing a very big leaking cock.

"Jesus," Mickey mutters. He doesn't remember it being this big. Ian smiles and runs his fingers through Mickey’s hair, encouraging him. Mickey tries to take the whole cock in his mouth but stops right before he gags and grabs the remainder with his hand.

Mickey will never admit it out loud, but he loves to suck dick as evident by his enthusiasm with Ian. He sucks and licks the dick like it’s his favorite dessert. Ian leans his head back and arches his body off the fence.

"Fuck that feels good," Ian whispers and looks back down at Mickey. The dark haired boy looks up acknowledging the praise and begins to deep throat him.

"Oh fuck Mickey!" Ian exclaims breathlessly as he grips Mickey’s hair tighter. Enjoying the roughness, Mickey lets out a low moan, humming on Ian's dick.

"Fuck my face," he tells Ian and before he knows it, the red haired boy is fucking harshly into his mouth.

It hurts a bit and there's drool and pre cum dripping out of his mouth but he doesn't care. He's fucking loving this.

"I'm gonna come!" he warns and tries to pull away but Mickey just grabs Ian's ass and pulls him in tighter.

"Oh fuck!" Ian yells as he shoots inside of Mickey’s mouth. He relaxes back into the fence as Mickey licks him clean.

"Jesus that was fucking amazing!" Ian declares tucking himself back into his boxers as Mickey goes to grab a beer from the backpack.

He quickly chugs it and tries to hand one to Ian but he has other plans. He grabs Mickey, turns him around and shoves him against the fence.

He reaches around and unbuttons Mickey’s jeans, shoving them and his boxers down to his knees.

Ian speaks hotly into Mickey’s ear "Have you ever been eaten out before?" And he swears he feels Mickey shutter.

He lets out a shaky 'no' and Ian quickly drops to his knees. He wastes no time spreading Mickey’s ass cheeks apart and licking up and down his crack.

Mickey’s head falls forward, his fingers desperately grabbing at the chain link as little whimpers leave his lips. Ian slides his tongue into Mickey’s hole sending him into a frenzy.

"Oh fuck! Shit!" That's all Ian hears. He continues to push his tongue in but soon adds one finger and then another. Mickey is literally falling apart above him and Ian loves doing that to him.

After a few minutes Ian's cock is hard again and starting to ache so without further hesitation he stops rimming Mickey, gets to his feet and roughly enters him, eliciting a loud groan from the older boy.

"Oh god... Fuck!" he says as he slams into the older boy. Mickey’s is now moaning loudly asking Ian to fuck him harder, so he does and soon both boys are losing their minds.

Mickey clings desperately to the fence as Ian continues his assault thrusting deeply into him.

Mickey finds himself close to the edge and he hasn't even touched himself yet but he remembers the first time they fucked and he quickly tells the other boy, "Touch me, please fuck!"

Ian grins widely and grabs Mickey’s cock, twisting his hand around it, making Mickey unravel.

"Oh fuck I'm gonna come!" he screams arching his back into Ian's body and coming into his hand. Ian follows shortly after, filling up the dark haired boy.

Both of them pull their pants up and slide down the fence, exhausted. Awkwardness fills the space again as both boys refuse to look at each other.

"You got anymore beer?" Ian asks finally breaking the silence. Mickey doesn't say anything but reaches for the backpack and produces two more beers handing one to Ian.

He starts to roll another blunt when Ian says, "You're really good at that you know?" He smiles at Mickey who refuses to look in Ian's direction deciding instead to simply keep rolling the joint. Ian looks around and then back at Mickey. What is this guy’s deal? He won't even acknowledge him.

"Look did I do something to piss you off?" And at that Mickey stops what he's doing and looks at Ian.

"Why the fuck would you say that?" he asks with confusion on his face.

"Well you're not exactly talking to me or looking at me or even acknowledging my presence," Ian says softly.

Mickey rolls his eyes but his expression softens. "I don't usually talk a lot," Mickey explains.

"Really? Cuz you seemed pretty chatty when I was pounding into you," Ian beams at Mickey and a blush immediately creeps over Mickey’s face.

"I've never, I've never done this before okay?" Ian raises an eyebrow in confusion.

Frustrated because he can't find the right words, Mickey gets up and starts to pace. "I mean I've never fucked the same guy more than once. I've never wanted to."

A huge grin spreads on Ian's face. "So you wanted to fuck me more than once?"

Mickey doesn't even hesitate. "Yeah."

Ian stands in front of Mickey and tilts his head, trapping the older boy between him and the fence.

"So was this it, or do you want to fuck me again?" he whispers into Mickey’s ear.

The dark haired boy grabs Ian's hand and moves it down to his crotch.

"What do you think red?" he answers with a smirk letting Ian feel the hardness in his jeans.

Ian looks down at his crotch, then back at Mickey’s face and moves in to kiss him but Mickey turns his head at the last minute and offers his neck instead.

Ian smiles regardless and starts to suck a possessive mark on the older boy’s neck. He puts his hands on Mickey’s waist digging his fingers into the soft pale flesh, bringing forth a low moan from the other boy.

"Do you see what you do to me Mickey?" Ian says breathlessly as he continues to suck and lick at Mickey’s neck grabbing his hair harshly and pushing the older boys head further to the side for better access.

"Fuck" is all Mickey can manage as he closes his eyes and lets Ian take over.

***

After three very exerting rounds Ian speaks first, "Hey I gotta get back home. Where's the nearest L station from here?"

Mickey looks at him sideways and says "You took the train? Figured you would've driven your fancy car or something." It's sarcastic but Ian doesn't catch on.

"Yeah right! My dad would kill me if anything happened to my car!" he laughs but Mickey isn't amused.

"You don't know shit kid." Mickey shakes his head and starts to walk away.

"Hey wait! What the fuck?" Ian grabs at Mickey’s shoulder but he shrugs the red head off.

"What's your problem?" Ian questions.

"You wanna know what my problem is? You're just some poor little rich kid that doesn't know shit! Your dad would "kill" you if you wreck your car? Bullshit! Has your dad ever actually hit you? Has he put his hands around your neck and squeezed so hard you passed out? Or burned you with cigarettes or broke your arm? No? I didn't think so!" Mickey starts to walk away again but Ian stops him.

"Wait, did your dad really do all that to you?" Mickey hates the look of concern on Ian's face.

"Fuck you red!" And he makes to walk again but Ian won't let him.

"Let go of me!" he growls but Ian pushes him into the fence.

"No," Ian whispers defiantly, resting his head on Mickey’s forehead.

He moves his hands slowly down the older boys sides and rests them on his waist playfully pushing his fingers inside the waistband of Mickey’s boxers. Ian starts to lick up the side of Mickey’s neck before he speaks again.

"Don't leave like this Mickey." "Like what?" he chokes out.

"Pissed at me. Don't be pissed at me." Ian continues to lick at Mickey’s neck stopping only when he feels Mickey relax.

"I'm not, fuck, I'm not pissed. You're just annoying sometimes," Mickey says as he moves his hands down to Ian's ass.

"I want to see you again," Ian requests, staring hot embers into Mickey’s eyes.

"Oh really?" Mickey’s smile has returned and he gives Ian's ass a squeeze making the taller boy bite his lip.

"You remember those abandoned buildings? Meet ya there Friday at 10pm."

Ian smiles and reaches into his pocket grabbing a small piece of paper and handing it to Mickey.

"That's my number, text me if you can't wait til Friday," Ian whispers into Mickey’s ear before he walks away leaving Mickey breathless. He was so fucked.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shits about to get real! Bring on the angst!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mickey has been fucking Ian for two months now and he couldn't be happier. Not only is he getting the best sex he's ever had, he's also getting it with no strings attached, no dating, no relationship, no feelings.... just how Mickey likes it. He can't help but be happy and look happy and sound happy. Shit.

He was just happy. He didn't count on others noticing his sudden change in temperament though.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Iggy asks watching his brother fix his hair in the bathroom mirror.

"The fuck do you care?" Mickey answers back and walks right past him. He goes into his room searching for his shoes, trying to avoid his brothers questions at all cost.

"Okay Mickey, who is she?” Iggy demands, leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed. Mickey stops his search and turns around to look at his brother.

"What? What the fuck are you talking about?" He finds his shoes and makes to walk out of the room but Iggy blocks his path.

"Move out of the way man!" Mickey yells.

"Not until you tell me who it is that you're always sneaking out to see!" Iggy demands.

"It's no one okay? Mind your own fucking business," Mickey says, shoving Iggy out of the way and racing out the front door.

He walks toward the abandoned buildings trying desperately not to think about Iggy’s stupid inquisition. He's going need to come up with a good lie if he has any hope of keeping his secret.

His mind is put at ease the second he sees the red head standing there anxiously smoking a cigarette, waiting for him. Ian's face beams at the site of Mickey.

"Hey, thought you were standing me up for a while there," he says as Mickey walks toward him.

"Yeah, sorry. My stupid brother kept harassing me about you."

The red head grins at that. "What did you tell him?" he asks pushing Mickey against the wall, running his hands under the boy’s shirt and his tongue up the side of Mickey’s neck.

"I told him to fuck off," Mickey says bluntly, moving his neck to give Ian better access. Ian laughs and continues his loving assault on Mickey’s neck.

Mickey places his hands underneath Ian's shirt and down the back of his jeans, grabbing his ass, eliciting a soft moan from the taller boy. Ian brings his hands to Mickey’s belt buckle, working quickly to remove him of his pants but continuing his work on Mickey’s neck.

He shoves down the jeans and boxers and gets on his knees. He starts to work Mickey’s cock fast and desperately as Mickey’s head falls back and he closes his eyes, biting his lip to keep from making too much noise.

He runs his fingers through Ian's hair, gently tugging at it, encouraging the younger boy. Ian continues to move up and down Mickey’s shaft eventually adding a finger to his ass causing him to scream out Ian's name over and over.

Ian starts unbuttoning his own jeans to relieve his aching cock and begins to stroke it as Mickey comes hard down his throat. After he sucks Mickey dry he stands up and turns the older boy around, pushing him against the wall. He quickly sticks a slicked finger into Mickey’s ass and pushes hard into him.

"Fuck Ian!" he moans against the wall. Ian adds a second finger and then a third, pushing in and out of Mickey.

Ian breathes onto Mickey’s neck and whispers in his ear, "We seriously need to fuck in a bed Mickey. God you have no idea what I would do to you on a bed."

Mickey closes his eyes and tries to imagine Ian fucking him on a bed. Mickey is brought out of his day dream when Ian pushes into him and begins slamming him into the wall.

"Jesus fuck!... Ugh!" Mickey shouts in pure pleasure. Ian grabs Mickey’s hair, pulling his head back toward him and starts to attack his neck.

Ian feels his orgasm building and starts to pound into Mickey just how he likes it. He must be doing something right because he's never heard Mickey quite so vocal. Out of nowhere Mickey yells, "I'm gonna come again... Fuck!"

Soon after, Ian's orgasm hits and he bites down on Mickey’s collarbone so hard he draws blood. When they both come down from their post orgasm high, Ian steps back, immediately horrified.

"Shit! I'm sorry Mickey," Ian says motioning to Mickey’s neck which is now slowly trickling blood. Mickey reaches out and touches the sensitive spot. He smiles and looks at Ian.

"I kinda like it," he shrugs making Ian blush.

"Well in that case I'll be sure to mark you up good from now on," Ian says. Mickey lights up a cigarette, takes a puff and hands it to Ian. They sit in silence for a long time, sharing cigarettes and side glances.

Ian wants to ask Mickey something but he's afraid that it'll scare him away. He's been thinking about it for a while and he's ready to make the relationship official but he isn't sure what that means or how to approach the subject. He figures asking about something small will ease him into the conversation.

“Um, so why did you get your knuckles tattooed?” Ian asks.

He looks down at his hands before answering, running his fingers over the raised skin softly.

“I don’t know. I was young and stupid. Thought it would be cool I guess,” he answers, never taking his eyes off his hands.

"So, you should come over to my house sometime," Ian nervously blurts out.

Mickey glances over and asks, "Why the fuck would I do that?"

Ian looks down at his hands thinking of the right thing to say. "Because I want you to. My parents want to meet you. They ask about you all the time."

Mickey’s eyes widen with fear as he turns his head. "What the fuck do you mean they ask about me? What the fuck have you been telling them Ian?"

"Why are you so mad? I didn't tell them anything really, just that I'm seeing someone. It's not that big a deal." Ian looks from Mickey back down to his hands.

"Good then, if it's not a big deal then you won't care when I say no," Mickey states but before he even finishes his sentence he sees Ian getting angry.

Well there went his happy mood.

"God why are you like this? I get that you have to be in the closet here but you can be yourself around my family. They don't care that you're-"

Mickey cuts him off, "Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

Mickey’s mood suddenly shifts and there's rage in his eyes.

"You don't get to do that! You don't get to pretend that you know shit about my life. You have no idea what's it's like to grow up being the way I am and hearing people tell you over and over that there's something wrong with it. Do you have any idea what my dad would do to me if he found out? He would kill me Ian and I don't mean he would hurt me. I mean he would literally gut me and he would do it with a fucking smile on his face. So don't sit here and lecture me about fucking accepting what I am okay?!"

It's Ian's turn to be angry now. He gets in Mickey’s face and says, "I have had it with this 'woe is me' bullshit you keep spewing about how crappy your life is! You're not the only one who's had a hard time accepting who they are. You think it was easy to come out to my parents? Yeah sure, they accept me now but when I first told them, my dad couldn't even look at me. It was like I was his biggest disappointment and that's not even the worse part. The worst part is that for a long time I really thought that's what I was, just some disappointment that should have never... never been b..bo..born."

Ian finds himself out of breath as his heart beat starts to accelerate. Fuck, this is not the time or place for this! He hunches over placing his hands on his knees, trying desperately to calm down but the pain in his chest won't let him, making his breathing erratic.

He feels weak and falls to his knees clutching at his chest.

"Ian? Hey Ian, what the fuck?!" Mickey crouches down to Ian grabbing his face with both hands.

"Ian, hey talk to me. Ian?" But Ian can't seem to focus, his body shaking from the strain of his episode, his eyes fluttering. He fists Mickey’s shirt with his right hand keeping the other hand firmly over his heart.

"Fu..fuckkkk," he chokes out clenching his teeth.

"Ian seriously, you're freaking me out! What the fuck is going on? Should I call an ambulance?" Mickey’s voice catches, sounding desperate.

Ian manages to shake his head and grits out, "It'll... Fuck... It'll pa..passss." Ian screws his eyes shut and leans into Mickey. The dark haired boy isn’t sure what to do so he puts his hand over Ian’s heart and whispers in his ear.

“It’s okay. You’re okay.” Ian can feel a warmth spread over him as his breathing returns to normal. Ian’s never felt anything like that before.

When the episode finally clears he opens his eyes and looks up at Mickey. He feels the sweat dripping from his forehead and is suddenly embarrassed about what just happened. He pulls himself out of Mickey’s arms and stands up.

"Hey are you okay?" Mickey asks.

"I'm fine," Ian bites out, grabbing his coat and making his way to the door.

"What the fuck Ian? Are you going tell me what the fuck that was back there? Are you sick or something?" Mickey asks with genuine concern walking closer to the red head.

"What the fuck do you care Mickey?" Ian seethes and Mickey is a bit taken aback by the hostility.

"Excuse me for giving a shit!" Mickey bites back.

"Please Mickey, since when do you give a shit about anyone but yourself?"

Mickey’s eyes widen but Ian continues. "We fuck when you want, where you want and how you want. You won't let me look at you, Jesus, you won't even let me kiss you! I ask for one little thing and you shoot me down like the selfish prick that you are. I don't even know why I'm still here."

He laughs darkly and walks out leaving Mickey shocked and confused.

 

***

They say when it rains it pours and today was no exception. As soon as Mickey gets home he's grabbed by his brother and shoved violently in to his bedroom.

"What the fuck Iggy?!" Mickey says as Iggy slams the door behind him. He's never seen his brother so angry in his life and he wonders just what he did to piss him off so bad.

"Were you ever going tell me?" Iggy demands.

"Answer me Mickey!"

He looks at his brother utterly confused.

"What are you talking about?"

Iggy steps closer to Mickey, growling, "I saw you today... with the red head at the abandoned building."

Suddenly Mickey thinks he's going have a heart attack. This isn't happening. He's been so careful hasn't he? He would've noticed if Iggy was following him... Right?

"Iggy please! You... You don't know what you saw. It's not... It's" Mickey is finding it hard to speak in complete sentences.

He looks frantically around the room, trying to ready himself for the impending physical attack. One thing they were always taught in their house was that violence solves everything. They were all told at a young age that being gay was not okay. It was so bad to be gay that their father would often fag bash in front of them, leaving bloody bodies in his wake and he did it with a smile on his vicious face.

Mickey stares at his brother, praying for mercy.

"I know what I saw Mickey. Now answer me, were you ever going tell me?" Iggy asks calmly looking at Mickey with disappointment.

Mickey gives up. "Why? So you could tell dad and watch him kill me?"

Iggy looks hurt by the statement. "You really think I'd tell dad?"

Mickey is baffled by his brother’s words. Iggy was supposed to be killing him right now. Why wasn't he yelling or hitting him or going out and telling their dad?

"Damn Mickey, that fucking hurts. I thought I was your best friend, you could have told me!"

Mickey feels like this conversation isn't going the way he thought it would.

"So you're mad that I didn't tell you but you're not mad that I'm into.... dudes?" Mickey asks hesitantly.

Iggy smiles at his little brother. "I don't give a shit who you're into Mickey, but fuck man, I thought you'd at least tell me!"

Mickey feels like a huge weight has been lifted off of him. He always knew it was his dad that would kill him for being gay, not his brothers, but he never thought his brothers would be cool with his affection for the same sex. Not killing him and being supportive were two totally different things.

"Is that the person you've been sneaking off to be with?" Iggy inquires.

Mickey looks down at his hands before he sighs and answers, "Yeah."

"What's his name?" His brother asks.

"Ian. He lives on the Northside." Iggy just laughs.

"Got yourself a rich boyfriend huh?"

Mickey huffs, "Yeah but I think it’s over. I fucked it up."

Iggy chuckles, "It didn't look over to me. In fact it looked pretty hot and heavy from what I could tell."

He wiggles his eyebrows and points to Mickey’s collarbone. Fuck he forgot about that. He playfully shoves his brother just rolls his eyes.

"I mean after that! We were talking and I... I fucked up." Iggy's expression tells Mickey to continue.

"He wanted me to meet his parents and I freaked out and yelled at him. He got pissed and basically told me we were over. Pretty dumb huh?"

Iggy’s features soften and Mickey braces for the advice speech.

"Do you like him Mickey?"

Well that was a stupid question. Of course he liked Ian, why else would he keep fucking him?

"Yeah, so?" he answers awaiting his advice.

"So... Why not meet the parents?" Mickey’s jaw drops.

"Wait, what? You're taking his side? Iggy!"

But his brother just laughs. "I'm not taking anyone’s side! But Mickey if you like him and he likes you, why not make him happy? He obviously makes you happy right?"

Mickey scowls, "What’s that supposed to mean?"

"Don't play dumb Mickey! I've never seen you so happy before in my life. You smile like all the time and you laugh! You never used to laugh! That's how I knew you had met someone."

Mickey nervously bites his lip processing all this information. He doesn't know what to say. After a few minutes he realizes what an idiot he's been. Was Ian right? Was he just a selfish prick? Would it really be that horrible to go to Ian's house?

Iggy gets up to leave the room but first turns and says, "Fix it bro, you're nicer to be around when you're getting laid."

Mickey reaches for a shoe and throws it just as Iggy ducks out of the way, laughing. Fix it. Yeah, no problem except the fact that Ian just broke up with him. He lets out a long breath and falls back onto his bed. He figures the red head would probably ignore his calls so he tries texting instead.

Mickey- 10:35pm Hey can we talk?

Ian- 10:42pm Nothing to talk about

Shit. This was going be harder than he thought.

Mickey- 10:43pm Look I know I was an asshole

Ian- 10:44pm Correction u r an asshole

Mickey- 10:45pm Fine I'm an asshole

Mickey- 10:45pm Can we talk?

Ian- 10:47pm I'm going to bed

Mickey- 10:48pm Tomorrow then?

Ian- 10:49pm Fine I'll txt when I'm done with school

Mickey- 10:50pm Okay

 

***

Mickey decides to meet Ian at his school the next day. He figures showing up there, in public, on the Northside would show Ian how sorry he is. He feels nervous as he walks up to the large ornate prep school gates.

He steps into the parking lot, reminding himself that he's there to see Ian and not steal one of the many luxury cars lining the aisles. A Maserati? Really? What sixteen year old kid needs to drive a fucking... Just then he hears a school bell, followed by masses of uniform clad teenagers exiting the large building.

He lights up a cigarette and sucks on it hard, knowing full well he'll need all the help he can get to calm down. He tries not to notice the stares he gets as he leans against the iron fence, his tattoo in full view.

He gets a particularly nasty glare from some tall punk and just as he readies himself for a confrontation, he hears a familiar voice.

"Mickey?" Ian stops a few feet from him, mouth open in disbelief. A shorter brown haired boy is trailing behind him, shock spread evenly on his face. Mickey turns to look at the red head and smiles, leaning up against the fence again, taking a drag from his cigarette.

Ian looks all sorts of delicious in his uniform and Mickey can't help but lick his lips. He doesn't even notice the tall punk talking to Ian.

"You know him?" asks Caleb but Ian ignores him and continues to stare at Mickey.

"What are you doing here? I thought we were going meet up later."

Mickey pushes off the fence and walks up to Ian, not giving a shit about the two other boys staring at them.

"I didn't want to wait," he offers slyly. "But if you don't want to see me then I'll go." And he turns to walk away but Ian stops him.

"Um... My cars this way," he says pointing with his head in the direction of the parking lot.

Mickey smiles and follows him, leaving the two other boys shocked by the interaction they've just witnessed.

They walk into the parking lot in silence as Ian makes his way toward his car. Please don't be the Maserati, don't be the Maserati, Mickey says again and again in his head. Thankfully it's not the Maserati but a slick black BMW 5i with huge shiny rims. This car is sick. Ian unlocks the car and is about to get in when he sees Mickey’s hesitation.

"It's just a car Mickey," Ian says with an eye roll. Mickey scowls at Ian but gets into the passenger seat.

"So, we going back to my house?" Ian asks with big puppy eyes.

"Um... No." And just like that Ian's smile drops, but Mickey quickly recovers.

 "I thought we could go to my house. My dad’s out of town and my brother wants to meet you,” he says the last part so quick that Ian almost doesn't catch it.

"Did you say your brother wants to meet me?" And the smile returns.

"Don't make it a big thing asshole. He found out about us and when I explained who you were he said he wanted to meet you. There, happy?"

Mickey tried to sound annoyed but failed.

"Very,” Ian grinned.

***

Ian parks the car a few blocks away from the house at Mickey’s request. The last thing he wants to deal with is someone stealing his boyfriend’s car.

Wait, did he just say boyfriend? Shit.

As soon as they walk through the front door they're greeted by a very happy Iggy.

"Hey! I finally get to meet to the old ball and chain!"

He walks up to Ian and gives him a big bear hug. Ian just stands there awkwardly unsure if he should hug back. It's not exactly the Southside greeting he was expecting.

"I'm Iggy. I'm sure my brothers told you all about my awesomeness?!!"

Ian looks at him and then at Mickey confused.

"He was dropped on his head a lot as a child," Mickey tells him.

Iggy just beams back at Ian nodding his head in agreement.

Iggy walks over to the monster size TV and holds up a controller.

"You play?" he asks simply.

"Yeah," Ian answers.

"What do you got?"

As they sort through the video games, Mickey heads to the kitchen to grab a beer. He was definitely going need alcohol for this. He comes back to the living room handing each boy their own beer when he notices they've settled on Mario kart. Oh boy.

"I don't know if you chose wisely Ian, Iggy’s pretty fucking good."

Ian laughs and adds “Well you've never seen my skills, so don't talk yet!"

Both boys battle over the video game, shouting obscenities at each other as the play, until finally they crown a winner. Iggy’s not happy.

"Lucky little shit," Iggy mutters under his breath.

Ian laughs as Mickey beams with pride.

"Yeah sure, he beat me but I doubt he could beat Mandy! Nobody can fucking beat her!" Iggy exclaims.

Ian turns to Mickey looking for him to explain who Mandy is. As if reading his mind Mickey answers, "That's my little sister."

Iggy gets up to grab another beer and says "Dude you're twins. You're the same age!"

"No we aren't! I was born six minutes before her so that makes her my little sister!"

Ian just grins, taking in the adorable banter between Mickey and his brother.

"Do you have any other siblings?" Ian asks knowing full well the answer is yes.

"I have two older brothers, Colin and Joey. They're out on the run with my dad." Well that explains the four mug shots Ian thinks.

"You want another beer?" Mickey holds a beer to Ian and he accepts it sitting back down on the couch. They play for a few more hours with the same result.

"That's it! I give up!" Iggy yells throwing his hands up.

"Hey imma go grab that weed from the Mexicans, try not to fuck too much while I'm gone k?!" Iggy bellows as he walks out of the front door.

"No promises!" Mickey shouts back. They're both sitting on the couch watching TV when Mickey finally breaks the silence.

"So what happened to you yesterday? That really freaked me out."

Ian looks away immediately feeling embarrassed by Mickey’s look of concern.

"Nothing. I just have this thing. It's not a big deal." Mickey isn't buying it.

"Not a big deal? Dude you looked like you were having a heart attack or something. I almost called a fucking ambulance!"

Ian turns to look at Mickey, frustration written all over his face.

"I told you it was nothing so just drop it!" Ian's eyes are glassy now so Mickey treads carefully realizing how much this upsets him.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going judge you or freak out okay? I just want to make sure you're alright."

Ian finally gives in.

"Promise you won't freak out?" Mickey nods in the affirmative.

"I have a heart.... thing. Sometimes when I get really angry or worked up my heart kinda freaks out and beats too fast. It really hurts and it feels like I can't breathe. I've had it since I was a baby."

Mickey just looks at Ian processing all of the information. He asks, "Do you take medication for it or something? I mean, can you die from it?"

Ian closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "I take medicine every morning for it. It controls the heart beats and helps me function when I exercise or do too much." Ian hesitates with his next statement. "I could die from it but I've only had one really bad attack where I had to be hospitalized, otherwise I just have the episodes every now and then."

Ian didn’t really want to go into detail about his condition. He didn’t want to scare Mickey. If he really knew the truth, he probably wouldn’t want to be with him anymore. Ian’s heart was like a ticking time bomb. He didn’t want Mickey to know that his episodes were happening more frequently, lasting longer and hurting more. No, he couldn’t tell Mickey that.

Mickey nods and they go back to watching TV. Ian feels Mickey looking at him and turns to face the little thug.

"Did you take your medicine this morning?" Mickey asks with a goofy grin and Ian immediate relaxes.

"Whhhyyyyy??" Ian asks coyly.

Instead of responding, Mickey gets up and kneels in front of the other boy, working his hand around Ian's jeans.

He doesn't say anything as Mickey works on pulling his jeans down, just lifts his body up to help him roll them down. Mickey stares at Ian's cock before grabbing it and taking it completely into his mouth earning a happy groan from the red head. He bobs his head up and down, twisting his hand down the remainder of the shaft.

"Oh god!" he hears Ian say as the boy tugs on his hair. Ian's hips start to buck off the sofa as his orgasm approaches, tightening his grip on Mickey’s hair.

"Wait Mickey, stop!" And he does, looking up at Ian confused.

"Something wrong?" he asks.

Ian doesn't answer but grabs Mickey and stands him up. "Where's your room?" he asks and Mickey points down the hall.

"I wanna fuck you on the bed,” he says shoving Mickey toward the room.

He tears at Mickey’s clothes and his own leaving both of them naked and out of breath. He shoves Mickey down on the bed and immediately gets on top of him, kissing down the length of his body.

"Jesus," Mickey breathes out. He lifts himself onto his elbows and stares at Ian as he swallows Mickey’s dick and begins to suck eagerly at it. Mickey throws his head back and enjoys the pleasure rising between his legs. As he approaches his climax he grabs Ian's hair and tells him to stop.

"I wanna come with you inside me," he grunts. Ian then grabs the thug and turns him on to his stomach.

"Get on your hands and knees," he orders and Mickey obeys, obviously turned on by the red heads dominance. Ian lines up behind him, folding himself on to Mickey’s back, kissing at his neck and down his back.

He pushes two fingers into Mickey loving the sounds coming from the little thug as he comes undone underneath him.

"Fuck! I'm good, just get in me!" Mickey yells making Ian grin.

"Such a bossy little bottom," he teases but before Mickey can complain, he thrusts into him so hard that Mickey actually falls forward on the bed.

Ian digs his fingers into Mickey’s hips and brings him back up on his knees, continuing his sharp thrusts. As he speeds up his pace, he grabs Mickey’s hair and yanks his head back forcefully pushing himself in deeper.

"Oh fuck Ian! Oh God, harder!" Mickey shouts.

Ian continues to fuck him deeper and faster when he pushes Mickey down on to his forearms changing his angle, making the older boy cry out. He aims mercilessly at Mickey’s prostate while Mickey simply screws his eyes shut, taking in all of the glorious abuse on his ass. He claws at the sheets, gripping them, holding on for dear life.

This is the most intense fuck he's ever had and he loves every second of it. He reaches down to touch himself knowing he isn't going last much longer but Ian slaps his hand away.

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" Ian growls, clutching Mickey by the hair and pulling him up, biting down on his neck causing Mickey to scream out.

"Fuck Ian, please," he whines. Ian lets go of Mickey and pushes him back down but continues his assault.

"Beg me for it," he commands. Mickey has never been more turned on in his life.

"Please Ian, please let me come." Ian grins widely.

“Louder,” he commands.

“Ian, fuck! Touch me please!” Mickey practically whimpers.

Satisfied, Ian reaches around to stroke Mickey’s cock. He doesn't last long and after a few more tugs, he's erupting all over Ian's hand, shouting a long string of obscenities. He collapses on to the bed as Ian continues to pound into him chasing his own orgasm.

By the time Ian comes, Mickey is seeing stars from the over stimulation, feeling Ian tense up inside of him and then fall on top of him.

"God that was good!" Ian chokes out, exhausted from his exertion. Mickey finally comes down from his orgasmic high to say,

"You weren't kidding about the whole bed thing huh?" Ian laughs and slides off him.

"I told you I can do great things on a bed." It looks like Mickey’s about to say something when they hear the front door. Mickey immediately tenses but then relaxes when he hears Iggy.

"Get your asses out here bitches! It's time to smoke up!" Iggy bellows. Ian looks at Mickey grinning as he gets up and gets dressed.

Ian leaves the room first, noticing Iggy’s ridiculous smile as he makes his way to the couch. Mickey follows soon after only bothered enough to put on sweatpants as he makes his way to where the boys are sitting.

Iggy holds a large bag of weed, carefully picking out some good pieces to roll into a massive blunt.

"I see this is where you get your rolling skills?" Ian asks Mickey.

"Fuck off! I taught him everything he knows about rolling joints!" Iggy just laughs rolling his eyes at his little brother. Once he's done perfecting the blunt, he lights it and takes a huge hit.

Even Ian is impressed especially when he breathes it out through his nose like a pimp. Iggy hands the blunt to Ian who also takes a big hit before passing it on to Mickey. He prefers to be more stylish so he takes his hit and then slowly blows out perfect little rings, much to Ian's amusement.

Two hours and a few joints later and the boys are officially baked. They're all on the couch, Ian sitting in-between the brothers, passing the last bit of joint left.

"Okay Ian, time for 20 questions!" Iggy announces.

Ian looks at Iggy and then at Mickey and starts to laugh.

"Hey Mickey, I think the TV is talking to me!" he giggles.

Mickey stares at him for a while before saying, "Um, I think the TV is um... turned off."

Iggy just rolls his eyes- fucking lightweights!

"Ian dude it's me, look at me!" Iggy demands and Ian obeys.

"Bossy fucking TV," he mutters.

“Okay question 1, what's your favorite color?"

Ian stares at Mickey when he answers. "Blue, like Mickey’s eyes blue."

Oh this is going be a long night.

"Right okay, question 2, when's your birthday?"

Ian looks like he's really concentrating trying to remember when his birthday is. "Um....................................................... August um..........................8th. Yeah August 8th. Whew!" Ian says looking relieved.

Jesus.

Before Iggy can ask his next question, Ian asks Mickey "Hey when's your birthday?" Mickey looks away.

"It already passed," he says lamely.

Iggy chimes in, "April 12th Ian."

And Ian smiles like a Cheshire Cat, like he's been given top secret information but Iggy powers through the distraction.

"Question 3, what do your parents do?"

"My mom is an arch-eee-tect," he pronounces each syllable.

"And my dad is a doctor, a cardio-olio-ologist. That means he fixes hearts, but he can't fix mine." Ian frowns at that and Mickey looks over to him.

Iggy just looks confused but pushes through it. He's about to ask his next question when Ian suddenly says, "Why can't I kiss you Mickey? I want to kiss you so bad! Mickey please!"

He's whining now and Mickey’s had it.

"Okay there tough guy, enough. It's time for bed."

Ian has a dopey smile plastered on his face. "So does this mean I get to kiss you," he asks hopefully.

"No, but if you're good, I'll let you fuck me again," Mickey grins.

"Aaaannndd that's all the gay sex talk I can take. I'll see you guys in the morning. Please keep it down. I don't need to hear my brother taking it up the ass," Iggy begs while on his knees, pleading with his brother.

A middle finger salute is what he gets in return. Like he said before, it's going be a long fucking night.

Mickey helps Ian back into his room and watches as the red head falls on to the bed and rolls over to the wall. Mickey has never had someone sleep in his bed before and the thought is currently freaking him out. What if his dad comes home or his other brothers?

As much as he likes the kid, he isn’t exactly ready to die because of him. Mickey sighs but eventually gets into the bed and attempts to fall asleep. Before he closes his eyes, he feels Ian reach over and place an arm protectively around his waist. He wants to fight it, he really does, but some part of him actually likes it, not that he would ever admit out loud.

So Mickey allows the affectionate action because, really, what could go wrong?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could go wrong indeed??????


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 

Ian is jostled awake in the middle of the night. He feels someone pushing at him, clawing at his chest. He opens his eyes and sees Mickey thrashing underneath him, muttering something over and over again. He sees that Mickey’s eyes are still closed as he continues his agitation.

“No…no..please, stop,” he hears Mickey whisper.

His head is moving back and forth on the pillow and he can see that Mickey is clenching his teeth. He looks like he’s in pain.

“Mickey?” Ian whispers as he tries to shake Mickey awake.

“Stop, please…no!” Mickey answers in his dream state, pushing his hands against Ian’s chest.

“Mickey, wake up. You’re dreaming! Mickey!” Ian shakes him harder hoping to wake the distressed boy out of his nightmares. He grabs on to Mickey’s arms and holds him down.

“Mickey please wake up!” he yells again. Mickey’s eyes rapidly blink open but before he can recognize Ian, he pushes the offending person to the side forcing Ian to fall to the floor.

“Fuck Mickey!” Ian yells as he hits his shoulder on the night stand.

Mickey sits up and blinks his eyes quickly, looking around, short of breath, realizing that he’s in his room, safe. His eyes fall to Ian who is currently holding his shoulder in pain.

“Shit,” Mickey says trying to regain air into his lungs.

“Are you okay?” Mickey asks confused. Ian gets up and sits on the edge of the bed still holding his shoulder.

“I’d ask you the same thing,” Ian says with concern in his eyes. Mickey looks away.

“I’m fine,” he mutters.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Ian asks.

Mickey looks back at him, anger painted on his face. “No I don’t want to fucking talk about it!”

He gets up and walks to the door but is stopped by the younger boy.

“Are you ever going to trust me?” Ian asks seriously.

Mickey studies his face, recognizing the sincerity in his features before he answers.

“It’s not that easy Gallagher.”

He opens the door and walks out. He hears Mickey talking to someone before entering the bathroom. Iggy comes over to the doorway and says, “Don’t take it personal, he’s just an asshole.”

Ian still looks concerned and tries to walk toward the bathroom but is stopped by Iggy’s hand.

“Don’t, just give him space.” Ian looks at Iggy and now recognizes the seriousness on his face.

“Do you know what he dreams about?” Ian asks the older Milkovich.

“No, but I can only imagine. He doesn’t talk to anyone about them.”

Ian hears the sadness in Iggy’s voice. “How long has he been having nightmares?”

Iggy pauses before he answers. He shrugs his shoulders in response.

“As long as I can remember,” he adds before heading into the kitchen.

Ian heads back into the room, sits on the bed and grabs his phone checking the time. 3am. He sighs, letting his head fall back on the pillow. He lays there for a few minutes when he sees Mickey re-enter the room. He shoots up and is about to say something when Mickey speaks first.

“You should go,” he says without looking at him. Ian sits on the bed confused.

“What?”

Mickey turns toward him, annoyed, “I said you should leave. Go home Ian.”

Ian stands up and gets in Mickey’s face.

“Seriously? You have some stupid nightmare and now I have to leave?”

Mickey doesn’t say anything. He instead swings his right fist, landing on Ian’s cheek, making the taller boy fall back.

“What the fuck Mickey?” Ian yells, holding his injured face.

“Get the fuck out!” Mickey screams.

Ian looks up and notices the lights in the room flickering like the electricity is about to be turned off. Mickey doesn’t seem to notice as he rushes over to Ian, picking up his clothes and throwing them at him.

“I said get out!” he continues to yell.

Ian finally looks back at him with glassy cold eyes.

“You really don’t give a shit about anyone but yourself do you?” Ian bites out, shoving roughly past Mickey toward the door. He pauses and turns around.

“Say it, say you don’t give a shit about me and I’ll go.”

Ian knows he’s on the verge of crying but he doesn’t care. He stares at Mickey, praying that he’ll say what he wants to hear.

“I don’t give a shit about anyone Ian and that includes you!”

A single tear falls from Ian’s face but he quickly wipes it away and leaves. He slams the front door and rushes down the stairs. He runs to his car and throws his stuff in the back seat before letting his emotions get the better of him. He lets himself cry for a minute before he cleans his face and drives away.

“Mickey, you okay?” Iggy asks in concern for his brother’s recent outburst.

Mickey doesn’t say anything, slamming his bedroom door and breaking the first thing he sees. He didn’t really need a lamp anyway. He hears a knock on the door.

“Leave me alone Iggy!” he yells but his brother opens the door anyway and walks toward him but Mickey wants nothing to do with him and pushes him away.

“Mickey stop!” Iggy shouts, hugging his brother fiercely.

“It’s okay Mickey.” The younger Milkovich finally lets his brother embrace him.

“It’s okay,” he repeats.

He doesn’t even realize that he’s crying until he feels the dampness of his brothers shirt. Iggy holds his little brother for a while, calming him down as best as he can.  Mickey finally pulls away and sits on his bed, his head hanging low.

“He hates me,” he whispers after a long silence.

“He fucking hates me and I fucking deserve it.”

“He doesn’t hate you, he’s just really really really mad at you.”

Iggy looks pitifully at his brother but tries to smile. Mickey shakes his head.

“No, he needs to hate me. I can’t be with him Iggy. I can’t just sit around and wait for him to leave me. It’s better this way.”

Mickey can feel his eyes well up again. He brings the heels of his hands to his eyes to try and stop the flood of emotion that is threatening to erupt.

“Why do you think he’s going leave you?” Iggy asks putting an arm around his brother’s back.

“Why wouldn’t he?” Mickey answers.

“Holy shit, you fell in love with him didn’t you?”

Mickey shoots up from the bed and confronts his bothers accusation.

“What? No I didn’t!” Mickey tries but fails to sound convincing.

Iggy just laughs. “It’s okay to love him Mickey and it’s okay to be scared about it, but you don’t have to push him away.”

Mickey sits back down, shrugging his shoulders in defeat. “I don’t know how to love someone Iggy.”

His brother looks at him and smiles.

“None of us do. We’ve had a pretty fucked up life but that doesn’t mean that good things can’t happen right?”

Mickey doesn’t know how to answer that. If he was being truthful, he would say that Iggy was full of shit. To say their lives have been fucked up is an understatement. Growing up with a father like Terry meant never knowing love or hearing a kind word or feeling a warm embrace. When someone tells you over and over that you are a piece of shit, you start to believe it and Mickey did.

He believed that his life was shit and that he didn’t deserve to be loved. That only happened to good people and Mickey was not a good person.  He was doing Ian a favor by breaking things off. At least that’s what he tells himself.

 

***

 

Ian reaches his house in record time having broken quite a few driving laws on his way home. He quietly runs up the stairs to his room and shuts his door. He doesn’t even make it to his bed instead sliding down the back of the door as his tears consume him. He cries for a long time before he hears a knock on the door.

“Ian, honey. Are you okay?” he hears his mother ask. He wipes messily at his tears before answering.

“I’m fine mom, sorry I woke you. You can go back to bed.” He waits for her to leave but is surprised when she doesn’t.

 “Are you sure? You sound upset.” He hears the worry in her voice.

“I’m okay, I just had a bad night,” he whispers.

“Okay well, let me know if you need anything.” 

He mutters a quick “Thanks” and gets up from the floor. He doesn’t have the energy to take his clothes off so he falls onto his bed, wraps himself in his blanket and closes his eyes.

When morning comes, Ian finds it hard to get out of bed. He ignores his parent’s frequent knocks on the door, offering a simple grunt so they know he’s alive. By the time night falls he forces himself to get out of bed and into the shower. He lets the hot water run down his body, willing it to take his sadness and wash it down the drain.

After his shower, he enters his room and looks down at his phone, hoping to find a text or call from Mickey. But he finds nothing. He feels a sense of renewed sorrow overwhelming him. He crawls back into bed and buries his face in his pillow to try and muffle his cries. When the hell did Ian Gallagher fall in love with Mickey fucking Milkovich?

 

***

 

It’s been two weeks since Mickey broke things off with Ian and Iggy swears he’s never seen his brother this sad before. Mickey mostly spends his days in his room, coming out only to use the bathroom or run to the liquor store to stock up on cheap whiskey.

Terry doesn’t say a word about it. He simply ignores Mickey like he always has. Colin and Joey follow their dad’s lead and ignore Mickey’s behavior as well. Other than Iggy, Mandy seems to be the only one to care that her brother is falling apart.

“What’s up with Mickey?” she asks Iggy while she makes breakfast.

“What do you mean?” he answers innocently. She glares at him and goes back to the bacon on the stove.

“C’mon, you know what I mean. He’s usually an asshole but lately he’s just been, different. It’s like he’s really sad or something.”

Iggy shakes his head. “I’m sure he’s fine. Just let him be.”

He walks toward Mickey’s room and knocks before entering.

“Hey man, you plan on getting out of bed today?” Mickey doesn’t respond but rolls over and faces the wall.

“Mickey, you can’t keep doing this to yourself. Either call him and beg his forgiveness or get the fuck over it. But stop moping around. I don’t want to see you slowly kill yourself!”

Mickey turns over to look at his brother.

“Then close your fucking eyes!” he yells and faces the wall again.

Iggy’s had enough. He wasn’t going to sit by and watch his little brother fall apart over something this stupid. He grabs Mickey’s phone and leaves the room. He finds Ian’s number and texts him.

**Mickey- 6:48pm _Can we talk?_**

**Ian- 6:50pm _Seriously what the fuck Mickey?_**

**Mickey- 6:51pm _It’s Iggy Please can we talk_**

**Ian- 6:53pm _Is Mickey okay?_**

**Mickey- 6:55pm _Not exactly, meet @ abandoned buildings in 1 hr?_**

**Ian- 6:58pm _k_**

Ian drives fast and makes it to the buildings with two minutes to spare. He finds Iggy waiting for him, smoking a cigarette nervously. He makes his way to the older Milkovich, a look of anticipation and dread written on his face.

“Is he okay? Did something happen?” Iggy gives a small smile, happy that the red head still cares for his brother.

“He’s a wreck,” Iggy answers plainly. “He won’t get out of bed. He drinks his weight in whiskey every day. I’ve never seen him like this.”

Ian looks down, processing the information. “He broke up with me Iggy,” Ian says quietly.

“I know. He’s just scared.”

Ian scoffs and shakes his head. “Scared of what? What the fuck does that even mean?” Ian starts to pace across the room.

“He’s in love with you,” Iggy says and that stops Ian dead in his tracks.

He looks at Iggy with wide eyes and says “Wait. What?” Iggy walks to the window and tosses his cigarette out.

“He’s scared because he fell in love with you. He doesn’t know what to do so he panicked and figured it would be easier if he broke things off rather than to wait for you to leave him.”  

Ian’s shock falls to confusion. “Why would I leave him?” he asks.

Iggy answers, “Because all of our lives, anyone who has ever given a shit has always left. It’s easier for us not to get attached to anyone, that way we don’t get hurt.”

Ian begins to pace again. “That’s insane. How are you ever supposed to love someone or be happy?”

Iggy laughs, “You still don’t get it do you? You think our father ever hugged us or told us that he loves us? Do you think anyone has ever told Mickey that they love him? Do you think he feels worthy of love? Try living a day in his life. Try being what he is in that house with a man that tells him every day that fags should die. Someone who beats him and terrorizes him and makes him believe that he’s nothing. I know that he broke your heart but he broke his own in the process.”

Ian remains silent, momentarily stunned by what he’s just heard. “What am I supposed to do Iggy?” he finally asks with tears in his eyes.  

“Just don’t give up on him, please,” Iggy pleads.

Ian walks toward to door. “Okay,” he says as he walks away.

 

                                                                                                ***

 

Iggy makes his way back to his house only to be met with shouting and cursing. He walks inside to find Mickey on the floor with his father towering above him, kicking him.

“What the fuck dad?” he yells running toward his ailing brother. Terry turns on Iggy and smacks him across the face.

“Stay out of this! I’m just having a heart to heart with my piece of shit son here!” He turns his attention back to Mickey, placing his hands firmly on his throat and squeezing.

“I’m going to ask you one more time, where is my fucking Ruger?” Mickey’s eyes roll into the back of his head as he struggles to breathe. He grabs at his father’s hands, pulling and clawing at them.

“I don’t have it, I swear,” he chokes out.

His father gives him one final backhand across the face before retiring back to his room. Iggy attempts to help Mickey up only to have his efforts swatted away.

“Get the fuck off me!” he yells and storms into his room.

Iggy follows and slams the door behind him. He pushes Mickey against the wall, watching him wince in pain.

“I’m not the fucking enemy Mickey! I spent the night trying to get your god damn boyfriend back and this is how you fucking treat me?”

Mickey stops moving and stares at his brother. “You did what?” he asks and suddenly Iggy regrets his outburst.

“I..um…I mean I just talked to him you know. Explained that you’re an idiot and all,” he tries desperately to back track but Mickey’s not buying it.

“What did you do?”

Iggy sighs and backs away. “I just told him not to give up on you okay?”

Mickey walks to his bed and sits down. He hangs his head burying his face in his hands. “What did he say?” he asks sheepishly looking up at his brother.

“He said he would wait for you to get your head out of your ass,” Iggy says laughing, taking a seat next to his brother.

He sees a small grin on his brother’s face and ruffles his hair.

“Go get him asshole!” he says playfully shoving Mickey.  

He has no idea what he’s doing but he figures it’s worth a shot. Mickey grabs his hoodie and heads toward the L station. He isn’t sure exactly where Ian lives but for now he’ll head to the Northside and find him from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not a long chapter but more angst is coming, so hang on!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of this story that I wrote, so it's my favorite. I hope you all love it too!

**Chapter 5**

 

**Mickey 10:36pm- _can I stop by 2nite?_**

**Ian 10:39pm- _um sure_**

**Ian 10:39pm _12635 Oak Terrace Lane_**

**Ian 10:40pm- _gate code #9274, txt when ur downstairs_  **

**Mickey 11:05pm- _I'm here_**

 

That’s weird, Ian thought. Mickey has never wanted to meet at his house before. He hasn't seen Mickey in almost two weeks and he hates to admit it, but he’s missed him. He hasn’t forgotten the shit that Mickey pulled on him. He figures after a little groveling, he’ll forgive him but first he wants to make him suffer……. just a little. He pulls on his sweatpants and an old t-shirt and hurries out the door of his room but slows down his movements, suddenly realizing he doesn't want to seem too eager. 

Mickey stands outside the large ornate front door for a few minutes waiting for Ian. He's notices the cold May wind has picked up since his walk from the train station so he pulls his hood tightly over his head, suddenly regretting the fact that he left his scarf at home. He was starting to fidget like he was nervous to have Ian see him like this, so he pushes his hands deep into his pockets and looks down to the ground, rocking from one foot to the other. He tells himself he's just trying to stay warm but deep down he knows that's bullshit. 

Ian moves swiftly yet quietly through the house reaching the bottom of the stairs and walking over to the front door.  He's giddy, almost excited at the thought of Mickey coming to his house. Was Mickey finally ready to move forward with their relationship? Was he tired of hiding, of always making Ian come to him, always demanding more from Ian than he was willing to give himself? 

Regardless of the scenarios in his head, Ian plasters a huge grin on his face, ready to reconcile, as he opens the door, only to lose said grin almost immediately. Mickey looks up at him and Ian swears he's never seen someone look so vulnerable before. It was almost tragic to look at. Even with his hood up, Ian can see the bruises along Mickey’s left cheek, his eye swollen, a deep shade of purple coming through, covering most of his left side. There's dried blood on his lip, a small cut above his right eyebrow and drops of blood sprinkled along the top of his hoodie. 

Mickey doesn't say anything at first. He stares at Ian waiting for him to say something or invite him in but Ian just stares at Mickey like he's about to break and Mickey’s not having it. 

"What the fuck Gallagher? You just going fucking stare at me all night or can I come in? I'm freezing my balls off out here!" Mickey’s eyes harden waiting for Ian. 

Finally Ian steps to the side and waves his hand for Mickey to come in. Once inside Mickey can only gawk at the house, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. Jesus, he thinks. This place is huge. The entry way is large and open, the ceilings are at least 20 feet high. There's a huge chandelier above him and an impressive looking staircase to his right, winding up to the second floor. Directly in front of him is a small round table with a large bouquet of flowers on it. From what Mickey can smell, they're real. Behind the table the house opens to what he assumes is a living room/kitchen area. There's a door to his left and another one to his right, just in front of the stair case. Closets maybe? He isn't sure but he knows rich people like closets. He's brought out of his thoughts when he sees Ian motion him back through an archway that leads to the biggest kitchen Mickey has ever seen.

"Sit here, I'll be right back," Ian says tapping his hand on a barstool at the end of the counter.

Mickey takes a seat and waits. He suddenly realizes that Ian's parents could come down the stairs at any moment and he isn't ready just yet to explain what he's doing there. He's not even sure he wants to tell Ian but he doesn't really have anywhere else to go. 

As if Ian has read his mind, he states, “My parents are at charity thing tonight. There's usually an open bar so they'll probably waltz in plastered sometime in the early morning." He says it so vacantly that Mickey wonders how often they leave Ian alone like this. Ian comes over to where Mickey is sitting and places a first aid kit down, opens it and starts rummaging through it.  

Mickey winces in pain as Ian places an alcohol soaked piece of cotton on the cut above his eyebrow. Mickey can feel Ian staring at him, waiting for an explanation but Mickey isn't sure what he wants to say. Does he tell Ian that he got into some stupid fight with local thugs? Maybe that he got robbed? Or that he fell? God that one is stupid! Now he sounds like a battered housewife. Maybe he would start with the truth and hope it wouldn’t make Ian pity him.

It wasn't the fact that his dad beat him, no that wasn’t what he's afraid to tell Ian. It's the thought of Ian seeing him as weak. Nobody sees the Milkoviches as weak, nobody! Ian thought of him as a strong person who would never back down from a fight and he knew Ian loved that about him. So what would he think of this? What would he say if he knew that Mickey just laid there and took punch after punch, kick after kick. He barely ever put up a fight anymore, it just wasn't worth it. If his dad wanted to hurt him, he would no matter what. 

His eyes dart around looking everywhere but at Ian. Finally the red head sighs and says, "Are you going to tell me who I need to kill or what?"

Mickey was still mixed up in his thoughts when he registers what Ian says. Wait, what did he say?

"What do you mean?" Mickey finally looks up at Ian. 

"Are you going to tell me who did this to you so I can kick the shit out of them?" he says it with a smirk, clearly trying to lighten the mood but it just irritates the hell out of Mickey.

"What makes you think you can fix this?" he answers abruptly. "What makes you think I didn't deserve this?" He motions to his face. 

Now Ian is really confused. "Why would you deserve this Mickey?"

But Mickey doesn't answer, he just stares down at the floor. And what a lovely floor it is. Fuck that must have been expensive, he thinks. Is that marble? Ian decides not to press Mickey further and continues to tend to his wounds.

He asks Mickey if he's hungry and if truth be told, Mickey is starving but the very thought of food also makes him sick to his stomach. "No" he grunts. Ian grabs two aspirin and without a word Mickey swallows them with a glass of water and nods his head in appreciation. 

The red head leads him up the stairs and takes Mickey down a long hall filled with doors on either side. The hall comes to a T, on the right is a hall with another door and on the left down a ways is a set of large double doors.

"That's my parent’s room," Ian states. They walk towards the right and Ian closes the door behind them. 

Ian's room is not as big as Mickey thought it would be, especially after seeing the down stairs, but there's a queen sized bed with a black bedspread in the corner, a night stand and a big dresser, over flowing with clothes from the looks of it. A small desk and chair sit along a large window overlooking the back yard. The walls are painted a dark blue shade but they're almost all covered by posters of various bands and movies. Mickey sits on the bed noticing that it's firm but gives a little. Ian sits next to him and the awkwardness from their exchange downstairs quickly fills the room. Mickey is staring at his hands, fumbling with the zipper on his hoodie. 

Finally Mickey breaks. "It was my dad," he says almost too low to hear.

He isn't even sure Ian heard him until the younger boy turns to look at him. "I don't even remember what he was mad about or what I did," Mickey continues to stare at his hands, refusing to look at Ian. He's terrified of what his expression will say. Pussy! Faggot! Wimp! He shakes his head to try and kick those thoughts out. 

Ian doesn't say anything. Instead he cups Mickey’s right cheek and turns the boys head toward him. Mickey forces himself to look up at Ian and he doesn't like what he sees. He pushes at Ian.

"No. Don't look at me like that! I don't need your fucking pity Gallagher!"

He makes like he's about to stand when Ian pulls him closer, his hand is still holding on to Mickey’s face, staring desperately into his eyes, searching his face and it's almost too intense for both of them. 

Without further hesitation, Ian leans in and places a chaste kiss on Mickey’s lips. It's brief but it's enough to surprise the hell out of Mickey. Before the older boy can run away, Ian kisses him again, this time with more intensity, pushing into Mickey. He grabs the back of Mickey’s head and pulls him in closer.

At first Mickey is surprised, his eyes bulging out, followed by being scared but finally he surrenders to let Ian continue. He's never really kissed anyone before so he isn't exactly sure what he should do but when he feels Ian's tongue lick at his lips, he lets them part slightly, opening his mouth, allowing Ian to explore further. Soon Mickey is using his tongue as well and the boys are now fighting for dominance, teeth clashing, lips bruising. Ian lets a long moan escape and fuck it if Mickey doesn't think that's the sexiest thing he's heard in a long time. 

Mickey grabs at Ian's t shirt, balling it up in his fist, pushing against the other boy’s chest. Ian keeps one hand behind Mickey’s head and uses the other to grab at his waist, digging his fingers into the flesh between the ribs and the stomach. At that Mickey winces and pulls back. Ian hesitates but then lifts up the other boy’s shirt to expose a large bruise covering most of the right side of his chest. Mickey expects Ian to be disgusted but instead he sees the younger boy lean down and gently kiss the area that's bruised. Mickey doesn't know what to do. Everything he thought Ian would do, how he would react and treat him, Mickey was wrong about all of it. And it scares the shit out of him. 

Slowly the other boy lifts Mickey’s shirt up completely, coaxing him to take it off.  Once the shirt is off, a few other bruises are exposed and Ian leans in to kiss all of them. Mickey closes his eyes as Ian pushes him down on to his back. Gently the red haired boy straddles Mickey. Ian takes a break from kissing the other boy to whip his shirt over his head and toss it on the ground. Ian hovers over Mickey and as soon as he opens his eyes, Ian crashes their mouths together again. 

Mickey needs this. He can feel a hunger inside of him, craving the touches, Ian's hot mouth against his skin, their cocks grinding together.  Ian pushes down on Mickey and both boys let out a low moan. He grabs at Mickey’s jeans and starts to push them down. Mickey raises his hips to help Ian take his jeans completely off. He steps off Mickey and quickly removes his sweats and boxers in one swift motion. Mickey gets up on his elbows and stares at Ian. He will never get sick of this view. Suddenly the younger boy is on his knees and pulling Mickey towards the edge of the bed. Before Mickey knows what's going on, Ian pulls down his boxers and takes him into his mouth. 

"Fuck, Gallagher," he moans as his head tilts back.

He opens his eyes. He can't help but stare as Ian works his mouth up and down his cock, using his hand to jerk it while he licks and sucks at the tip, driving Mickey crazy. He loves it when Ian goes down on him. Ian is ridiculously talented in the art of oral stimulation. Soon he's deep throating Mickey and he knows if he doesn't stop this now, he'll blow his load way too soon. 

"I don’t want to come yet, stop".

And he does, only to straddle Mickey again and clash their lips together. Mickey grabs the other boy and quickly turns them over so he's on top. He reaches in between them and grabs a hold of Ian's cock. He uses the precum that's already leaking from it to slick it up and starts to jerk it, slowly at first but then fast and erratic. Mickey starts to suck a large mark on Ian's neck as he continues to jerk his cock. Ian's moaning loudly in Mickey’s ear and he can tell that he's already close.

"Jesus Christ Mickey".

Mickey would love to bring him over the edge but he has different plans. He stops abruptly and Ian whines at the loss of stimulation. He looks up at the older boy, blue eyes meeting green, both boys panting heavily. 

"Fuck me Ian."

Ian needs no further encouragement and suddenly shifts and switches their positions again, so now he's hovering over his lover. Mickey goes to turn onto his stomach but Ian stops him.

"No, like this. I want to see you" 

Mickey isn't sure he's comfortable with this. They've never fucked face to face before. Mickey doesn't like it because it's way too personal. Ian notices his hesitation.

"Please, let me see you."

Mickey turns again and settles onto his back. Their eyes lock and this time its Mickey who pulls Ian down to kiss him. It's hungry and almost frantic but they both need this so badly. Mickey doesn't even notice what Ian's doing with his hands until a finger finds its way into Mickey’s ass. He arches off of the bed and groans at the stimulation. Ian adds a second finger, this time angling it just right to hit Mickey’s sweet spot.

"Fuck!" Mickey’s eyes roll back into his head, his fingers gripping the bed sheets, his knuckles turning white. 

"You like that?" Ian asks, this time adding a third finger and slowly pushing them in and out of the other boy.

"Yea-yes... Just like that... Shit!" Ian loves to watch Mickey squirm under his touch. He loves knowing that only he can draw out those sounds from him. 

"Gallagher, get in me... Fuck."

Ian removes his fingers and replaces them with the head of his cock. He slowly pushes in, giving Mickey time to adjust. It's been two weeks since they last fucked but it always feels like forever with them. When Ian finally bottoms out, Mickey relishes in the fullness, loving the burn that comes with it. Ian grabs Mickey’s legs and wraps them around his waist. He grabs his ass and pushes him up so he can fuck Mickey into the mattress. He starts to move slowly at first, kissing Mickey along his jaw, his neck and down his collarbone. He picks up speed and soon he's fucking Mickey so hard the head board sounds like it might break against the wall. 

Ian finds sanctuary on Mickey’s neck, biting and sucking a large possessive mark. Mickey claws at Ian's back, scratching his nails up and down, leaving red trails along the way. Ian leans back on his knees and grabs Mickey’s hips. He spreads Mickey’s legs wider and starts to piston in and out of him. Both boys are panting heavily, Ian staring right at Mickey as he lays there and takes Ian's brutal pace.

"God you feel so fucking good Mickey, so good."

Mickey throws his head back against the pillow, grabbing on to either side with his fingers, gritting his teeth. Ian changes his angle again and this time he knows he's found the sweet spot. 

"Oh fuck!" Mickey growls screwing his eyes shut. "Jesus Ian... ugh!"

Ian can feel his orgasm building. He's close and he's praying that Mickey is too because he can't last much longer. He's about to reach down and service Mickey’s neglected cock when he hears him shout.

"Fuck, Ian.....I'm gonna co-".

And he does come... hard all over his stomach. He arches his body up and Mickey swears he's seeing stars right then but he can't really focus on anything at the moment.  Ian fucks him through his orgasm and comes a few moments later. He drops down to his side and stares at Mickey. It's only then that he realizes Mickey came untouched. Even though Mickey’s breathing is coming back to normal, his eyes are still shut and he's still gripping the pillow tightly.

"Have you ever done that before?" Ian's asks, waiting anxiously for the answer.

"Done what?" Mickey replies breathlessly.  

"Come untouched like that?" Mickey opens his eyes and turns to look at Ian.

"Um... No, I... I haven't." A small blush starts to fill his cheeks and he has to turn away.

Ian grabs his face to turn him back. He leans down and kisses Mickey softly, sweetly, drawing out a quiet moan from him. Mickey wraps his arms around Ian burying his head in Ian's chest. Both boys drift off to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms, legs tangled together. Mickey has never felt safer. 

  


                                                                                       ***

Morning comes and for a second Mickey forgets where he is as he blinks his eyes open. The bed is far too comfortable to be his and judging by the immense warmth at his back he remembers he's not alone. Ian has his left hand over Mickey’s waist and the other underneath him. Jesus Christ, they're spooning. 

Mickey moves to get up as spooning is way too gay for him to handle, especially this early, but Ian holds him back. He grabs Mickey’s waist and crawls his hand down Mickey’s stomach toward his boxers while he buries his head in the other boy’s neck.

"Ian, what are you doing man? You're parents are down the hall!" he whispers but Ian isn't listening as he slowly pushes Mickey’s boxers down to his thighs.

He kisses, sucks and licks at Mickey’s neck driving the dark haired boy crazy.  Mickey is still laying on his side using both hands to hang on to the edge of the mattress. He can feel Ian pushing his ass cheeks apart and then without warning Ian roughly enters him.

"Fuuuuuccckkk! Ian!" Mickey grits out through clenched teeth.

Ian starts to move slowly and at this side angle he's hitting Mickey’s prostate with every single thrust. Mickey claws at the edge of the mattress as Ian grabs his hip and quickens his pace. Mickey can hear Ian's parents moving about the house and wonders if they can hear the bed squeaking.

"Ian," he whispers but instead of stopping, Ian lifts Mickey’s leg up into the air and deepens his thrusts making the smaller boy bite down on his pillow, squeezing his eyes shut. 

"Jesus fuck," Mickey screams into the pillow.

The last thing he needs is for Ian's parents to burst through the door. Ian leans over and grabs Mickey’s cock, rubbing it up and down in rhythm and it feels so good he thinks, 'fuck it'. Mickey leans back and grabs Ian's head bringing him in for a kiss. It's sloppy but Mickey doesn't care, he's too caught up in his pleasure. He lets Ian go and grips the mattress once more as Ian continues to jerk him off. After a few minutes, Mickey bites down on the pillow again.

 “Ian!" Mickey arches his body and comes all over Ian's hand, biting his lip to keep from screaming.

He doesn't even get a chance to calm down as Ian continues to fuck him, turning Mickey onto his stomach and pushing him into the bed. He moves on top of Mickey placing his hands on the either side of his head, fucking him hard. After a minute or two Ian comes inside his boyfriend, burying his head in Mickey’s neck to stifle his moan. Mickey can feel Ian's hot breath on his ear, panting, trying to catch his breath.

"Morning," he manages to say. Mickey doesn't say anything, being too blissed out to comprehend words. He can definitely get used to this. 

  


                                                                                          ***

 

"Hey when do your parents leave for work?" Mickey asks while getting dressed.

"Dude it's Saturday, my mom usually goes to the gym with her friends but my dad stays home and works in his office," Ian replies.

"Fuck," Mickey mutters.

He is not ready to meet the parents, especially with them knowing he spent the night and with the bruises on his face. This is not good.

"What about my face? What if they ask what happened?" Mickey’s voice is on edge and he feels the panic sinking in.

"It's not a big deal! Just say hi and be your usual charming self, okay?"

He scowls but Ian motions for Mickey to follow him down the stairs. Thankfully it appears that Ian's mom has left already. They find Ian's dad in his office typing away on his computer, eyes focused on the screen.

"Hey dad, this is Mickey." His dad looks up studying the boy in front of him.

He stands up and walks over to Mickey holding his hand out, wanting to shake his hand. Mickey’s hands are still in the pockets of his hoodie hoping to hide his tattoos. He slowly takes his right hand out and shakes the man’s hand.

"Um hey Mr. Gallagher," he mumbles.

Ian's dad notices the hesitation in Mickey and holds on to his hand, turning it over and staring at his tattoos.

"Hmm... interesting," is all he says and he gives Mickey his hand back.

He turns around and sits back at his desk, staring at his computer once more. Mickey looks to his boyfriend who grabs his arm and shuffles him out of the office.

"Well that went well," Ian says with a smile as they reach the front door.

"You're joking right? Dude fucking hates me." He looks at Ian as he puts his shoes on.

"No he doesn't Mickey, he just doesn't know you. But don't worry, he'll come around." The smile on Ian's face never falters.

"Whatever man." Mickey zips up his hood and opens the door.

"Later," is all he says as he leaves. 

When the door shuts Ian hears his father call him.

"What's up dad?"

He looks up from his computer and motions for Ian to sit down on the arm chair in front of his desk.

"So that's Mickey huh?" He doesn't look mad but he certainly isn't happy either.

"Yup, that's him," Ian continues to smile like a happy puppy.

"How old is he?" he asks.

"17, why?" His father goes back to typing.

"He looks older. Where is he from?"

 Ian isn't sure if he wants to tell his dad the truth but figures it's better than any lie he could come up with. 

"The Southside," Ian slowly replies.

His father looks away from the screen and turns an eyebrow up to his son.

"The Southside? You've been sneaking away to the Southside to be with your thug boyfriend? Ian what the hell!"

Ian stands up, anger washing over his face. "You don't know him dad and I really like him!"

Ian's full on angry now. He refuses to back down to his dad because he’s totally wrong on this.

"Mickey may not be Prince Charming but he's a good person." 

"And you don't think your address has anything to do with him wanting to be with you?"

That hurt. He knew for a fact that Mickey didn't care about how much money his family had. If anything he hated it.

"That's low dad, even for you." Ian walks to the doorway and turns toward his dad.

"We've been seeing each other for months now and he didn't even know where I lived until last night."

Ian doesn't even wait for his dad's response, he just walks out and storms up into his room.

 

                                                                                    ***

 

Ian knows he needs to calm down but he's so angry that he lets the emotion over take him. He's practically seething. Who the fuck was his dad to question Mickey’s motives for being with him? Like someone would want to be with him just because his family is rich? Mickey’s a little rough around the edges, sure but Ian knows he's a good guy. There's no way that Mickey is dating him for his money. No fucking way!

Ian doesn't realize what's happening until it’s too late. He should have known this would happen but, fuck it, he was just so mad. He grabs onto his chest as the pain becomes worse, his breath catching and his eyes losing focus. It feels like his heart is being ripped apart from the inside. He tries to shuffle to the bathroom where he keeps his meds but instead falls to his knees. He throws a hand down on to the floor and tries to keep himself upright. 

He can feel his body starting to shake as he squeezes his eyes shut.

"Fuck," he grits out almost choking on the words.

He tries to get up only to fall back down to his knees. He puts his hand out again to balance himself but this time his hand is too weak to hold him and he falls forward hitting the floor with a loud thud. He manages to turn himself on to his back.

Ian's father is making his way up the stairs, probably to apologize, when he hears the thud and runs to Ian's room.

"Ian?" he looks down at his son, watching him struggle to breath, his body shaking softly and his eyes screwed shut.

He lets out a grunt indicating his pain as his dad hovers over him.

"Did you take your meds this morning?" He asks looking over his son.

Ian nods and continues to shake. It's hard for him to watch his son hurting but he knows there isn't much he can do but let the episode pass.

"How bad is it? Do you need a shot?"

Ian shakes his head indicating that he doesn't need the shot. Sometimes when his episodes are really severe, a shot is required to make sure Ian doesn't have a heart attack. He's only needed the shot once before and he hopes to never need it again. The shot itself is fine but the medicine inside is what he hates. It's supposed to let his brain catch up so it can tell his heart to slow back down, thus preventing his heart from exploding. Unfortunately the medicine burns as it goes through his veins leaving him in excruciating pain before it finally starts to work. 

"It...fucking...h-hurts!" he manages to spit out.

"I know it hurts but it's going be over soon okay?"

His father grabs Ian's head and cradles it in his lap, stroking his son’s hair, trying to soothe the pain. He thinks back to his episode with Mickey and tries to find that warm feeling he had with him but it doesn’t come. After some time Ian's body finally stops shaking and his breathing comes back to normal. His face is sweaty from the strain of the episode and his body is weakened making it difficult for him to get up. His father grabs on to him and gently helps him to his bed. He runs to the bathroom to get a glass of water and sets it on the nightstand. He covers his son with a blanket and quietly exits the room. Ian's asleep in no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter for the most part is rather fluffy. The next one.... not so much, sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when I will get to post again, so I figured I would leave you with this chapter since it is long and a lot of shit happens. Enjoy!  
> Graphic Depictions of Violence and Attempted Rape triggers - so consider yourselves warned!

**Chapter 6**

"So my friend Jacob is having a party tonight..." Ian says rolling over toward Mickey post coital.

"We should go, his parties get pretty wild."

Mickey opens his eyes and looks at his boyfriend sporting those damn puppy eyes.

"Wild huh? Somehow I don't see you Northside kids tearing it up." 

They’ve officially been back together for a few weeks and Mickey finds himself spending most of his time on the Northside, away from his deranged father. Ian’s parents aren’t around that much so Mickey isn’t forced to interact with them making him very happy.

Ian doesn't answer but instead gets on top of Mickey and holds his hands down playfully.

"Are you saying I don't know how to party?" Mickey looks up at him and grins devilishly.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Gallagher!" he says as he breaks free and starts to tickle the younger boy mercilessly.

They roll around the bed as Ian falls apart laughing. God does Mickey love that laugh.

"So you're coming?" Ian asks breathless but Mickey looks away.

"I don't know. I don't really fit into all this rich bitch bullshit." 

Ian gives him the puppy eyes.

"C'mon, it'll be fun. Lots of alcohol, drugs and of course me!"

Mickey thinks about it for a second.

"Can Iggy come? He'll want to unload some weed on those rich kids."

Ian recovers from his ticklish assault to answer his boyfriend.

"Sure, he'll make a killing."

He rolls out of bed and texts his brother who agrees to meet them at Ian's house before they leave. He figures at least with his brother there, he'll have someone to back him up if one of those silver spoon brats steps out of line. 

After they shower, together because it conserves water, they get dressed. Per usual Ian's parents are at some event for the night and the boys have the house to themselves. It doesn't go unnoticed by Mickey how often that's been happening. 

"Is that what you're wearing?" Ian asks with a smirk looking up and down at his boyfriend.

"What the fuck is wrong with this?" he scowls pointing to his dark baggy jeans and long sleeved black Metallic shirt that clings in all the right places.

God he was delicious.

"You saying I look bad asshole?" Mickey says giving his best wounded face.

Of course he can't compete with Ian whose dressed like a fucking model in dark jeans and a black and white shirt that's entirely too tight on him. 

"Absolutely not, you look hot! I'm just going have to keep the other boys off of you, that's all," Ian says as he leans in to kiss Mickey.

He grabs the back of the older boys head and deepens the kiss as Mickey grabs Ian's ass and cups it firmly. Ian breaks away knowing if he doesn't they would need another shower and be late. It was a good idea because just then Iggy texted Mickey that he was outside. 

Ian leaves the room first and when Mickey is certain he's gone, he reaches into his backpack and grabs his 9mm glock. Call him paranoid but ever since he started to hang out on the Northside, he felt he needed his gun more than ever. In the Southside people knew who he was or at least recognized his last name and associated it with violence. On the Northside, no one knows who the fuck he is so he had to be prepared for anything.  

Ian drives them to Jacobs house, which surprise, is fucking huge just like Ian's. There are a lot of people there, many of whom were already quite drunk.

"This is going be like shooting squirrels in a box!" Iggy exclaims.

Ian looks at Mickey but he just shakes his head, "Don't ask."

They walk down into the spacious basement where everyone seems to be congregating and Ian leads them to whom Mickey assumes is the host of the party.

"Hey Jacob, nice turnout," Ian says as he half hugs the host.

Mickey does his best to not be annoyed by Jacobs’s hand that still lingers on Ian's shoulder even after the hug. 

"Ian, glad you came. Who's this?" Jacob asks pointing to Iggy and Mickey with his other hand.

"This is my friend Mickey and his brother Iggy." He emphasizes the word friend, just a little.

Mickey glares at Ian who just grins back.

"Nice to meet you guys, so the kegs are out back and the hard stuff is over at the bar. Have fun yeah?"

He turns and walks toward a pretty little blonde, immediately snatching her up, ignoring her squealing protests. Guess the guys just touchy feely, Mickey thinks. 

Ian and Mickey walk outside to the keg while Iggy works the room like a champ. He might be Southside but once Iggy turns on his charm, he can sell anything. Soon he finds himself out of product but grateful for the ridiculous amounts of money lining his pockets. He spots a cute brunette eyeing the shit out of him and he does the only thing he can think of, he pounces. 

Outside Ian introduces Mickey to even more friends and after a while, he realizes just how popular his Gallagher boy really is. Once they fill their glasses with beer, Ian continues his goodwill tour around the house, not noticing Mickey’s discomfort. Ian's in his element and he was nothing if not smooth. Listening to him talk makes Mickey think he's a totally different person. He seems so fake with his "friends", exchanging stories about other students or bad mouthing teachers. It was strange but Mickey didn't really see this side of Ian and he certainly didn't like it.

"I gotta take a piss." he says gruffly walking away before Ian could say anything, though he looked too engrossed with his friends to notice Mickey’s absence. 

After trying four different doors, he finally manages to find a bathroom. He didn't actually need to pee but he couldn't be around Ian, not like this. He stares at himself in the mirror asking himself what the fuck he was doing at a Northside party full of Northside kids who would normally not give him the time of day. He was growing agitated with feelings of inadequacy when he finally realizes that he doesn't belong there and he never will. He runs out of the bathroom looking for Ian to let him know that he's leaving when he spots him talking to another guy. Normally Mickey wouldn't care but this guy had an arm around Ian, whispering in his ear. Ian looked bored but didn't move the offending hand which pissed Mickey off even more. The music wasn't even that loud so there really was no need for him to be that close. 

Mickey is seething at the sight of someone else with their hands on what's his and Ian was his. Out of nowhere Jacob comes over to Mickey wanting to chat. Mickey isn't even listening to him but decides to milk the kid for info instead.

"Yeah that's great. Um who is that talking to Ian?" he asks as evenly tempered as possible.

"Oh, that's Connor, Ian's ex. They went out for like a year. Everyone thought they made such a cute couple but he was such an asshole. He treated Ian like shit and eventually cheated on him. That's why they broke up." Jacob looks at Mickey and isn't sure what to make of the smile on his face.

It isn't a happy smile but something darker, a little evil. 

Mickey marches up to them and grabs Ian's arm possessively, attempting to drag him away when he's stopped by Connors hand at his shoulder. Bad move rich boy.

"We're fucking talking here asshole. Piss off!" Ian sighs knowing full well what was about to happen.

 "Really? Because it doesn't look like he's interested in what you have to say," Mickey bites back.

Ian looks at Mickey pleading with his eyes for the thug to not start anything and as Mickey’s about to walk away, Connor speaks again.

"Who the fuck invited you anyway? You look like Southside trash to me."

Connor turns to his friends as they laugh, "What do you think Nick, should we take the trash out?"

Mickey lets go of Ian and squares off against Connor, who incidentally is about six inches taller than him and built like a linebacker. It doesn't scare Mickey in the least, he's been in enough fights to know size doesn't count for shit. 

A crowd has now gathered around them and Mickey can see Iggy out of the corner of his eye. They look at each other for a split second as Iggy nods, telling him he has his back.

"Mickey please don't, he's not worth it" Ian pleads.

Connor looks shocked and says "You seriously know this thug? Ian what the fuck?"

He grabs Ian by the shoulder attempting to turn him around but Mickey grabs Connors arm and shoves it off. 

"Don't...touch...him," he growls slowly.

Connors scoffs at the threat and answers, "Or what tough guy? What could you possibly do to me?"

 Mickey just smiles and pulls Ian to his side. "It's okay Ian, Connor and I are just going have a little chat, right?"

Connors face lights up in amusement. Damn it’s almost like he wants to fight and a willing opponent always gets Mickey going. 

Mickey walks past Ian and stops a few feet from Connors face. The taller boy stares him down trying his best to intimidate him but Mickey just smiles back showing all his teeth.

"Mickey don't kill him," he hears the red head say.

Connor and his friends start to laugh again.

"Seriously Ian, what makes you think he could kill me?" Connor asks but as he finishes his sentence, Mickey pulls out his gun from behind his back and holds it down by his leg pointing at the floor. 

Connors body tenses at the sight of the gun and for a second he thinks he might piss his pants.

 Mickey continues to grin as he says, "Yo Iggy, hold my glock."

Iggy walks over, grabs the pistol and pulls his shirt up revealing his own gun, placing Mickey’s next to his around the waist band of his jeans. What can he say, Milkoviches always go out prepared for anything.

When Connor sees the gun disappear from Mickey’s hand he relaxes a bit but not long enough to notice Mickey’s fist flying toward his jaw. Connor falls back against the floor. Mickey climbs on top of him and unleashes one brutal hit after another. Finally Ian grabs his arm and stops him.

Mickey gets up and moves closer to Connors face, leaning close to whisper, "You ever come near him again and I won't go so easy on you, you understand?"

The bloodied boy nods as Mickey gets to his feet glaring at Connors friends.

Iggy hands Mickey back his gun which he secures in the back of his jeans as they retreat back upstairs brushing past Ian, ignoring him completely. They reach the front door when Ian grabs Mickey’s arm forcefully.

"Gallagher what fuck?" he shouts and breaks his arm free.

Ian flinches at Mickey’s hostility but replies "Where are you going?"

It comes out weaker than Ian intended.

"Home," he snaps. 

"Do you need a ride?" Ian asks hopefully.

Mickey glares at him and Iggy braces for what's about to come. He knows his brother well and he can tell when Mickey is about to blow up.

"No I don't need a fucking ride! I don't need anything from you so why don't you go back in there, hang out with your fake ass friends or better yet, go fuck your boyfriend Connor!" 

Ian's eyes widened and Mickey can see tears forming but he does what he thinks is best, he walks away leaving Ian standing alone at the doorway. 

 

          

                                                                                           ***

 

**Ian- 11:35pm _Mickey what the fuck was that?_**

**Ian-11:36pm _Why are you so mad? What did I do?_**

**Ian- 11:36pm _Please talk to me whatever I did I'm sorry_**

**Ian- 11:37pm _Please Mickey_  **

**Ian- 11:38pm _You don't have to tell me, just please come back_**

**Ian- 11:39pm _Mickey????_**

  
"Fuck," he mutters.

Mickey looks down at his phone and stares at the messages again. He wants to text Ian back and explain why he left but he can't. He isn't even entirely sure why he left in the first place.  

Mickey throws his phone down and falls on to his bed, sighing. What the fuck just happened? Why was he so mad at Ian? He tries not to think about Ian's face as he just left him there but there's no way he could have stayed. Just thinking about Ian with that douche bag Connor was enough to make Mickey rage again. He thought about Ian fucking him or worse, Connor fucking Ian and it was making Mickey’s blood boil. He shuts his eyes trying desperately to think about something else when Iggy knocks on his door.

"What?!" he snaps but Iggy is undeterred and walks in anyway.

"You okay man?" Iggy asks sitting next to Mickey on his bed.

"I don't, I don't know," Mickey whispers.

"You pissed about that Connor douche?" 

Mickey closes his eyes. Even though he's mad about Connor he knows that’s not the reason he left the party. He hated the way Ian acted around his friends, so fake and judgmental. He feels like maybe he doesn't know who Ian is that scares him.

"I don't know, I just had to get out of there," he offers.

"Don't stress too much man, at least you got to kick some rich boy ass right?" Iggy smiles as he leaves the room. 

Mickey gets undressed and lies down. He drifts off to sleep determined to stop thinking about Ian but when he wakes up, the red head is the first thing on his mind.

"Fuck!" he yells at his pillow.

He doesn't know why but he feels guilty. He knows he was harsh, especially when he remembers the look on Ian's face as he yelled at him. He had to make it right. He's about to text Ian but decides to go see him instead. Groveling should really be done face to face.

He gets up, showers, gets dressed and hops on the train. His legs won't stop bouncing as the nerves get to him. What would Ian do? Would he be cool and forgive him or would he hold a grudge? He'd probably make Mickey sweat it out before forgiving him, at least that's what he would do. 

He reaches his stop and flies down the stairs suddenly yearning to be near Ian. Jesus, what's this ginger kid done to him! He races toward the large house, jumps the fence and walks to the back doors but immediately stops at the sight before him.

It's Connor, in Ian's living room. What the fuck was he doing there? Where's Ian? He walks closer toward the French doors and freezes. Ian is on his knees in front of Connor and from the look on Connors face, Mickey knows what's going on. He looks at Ian and then up at Connor who's just noticed him and gives him a huge grin. 

Mickey stares, open mouthed at the sight before him. He came to apologize and Ian's already moved on and with Connor of all people. Mickey starts to seethe, his hands balling up into fists. Just then, Ian looks up at Connor and notices he's staring at something outside. Ian turns his head and jumps to his feet at the sight of Mickey. He goes to walk toward the door but is stopped by Connor.

"You go after him and the deals off!" he growls.

Ian just shakes him off, "Fuck you Connor!"

Ian runs to the back doors but Mickey’s already making his way to the street.

"Mickey please stop, let me explain!" Ian pleads but Mickey doesn't stop.

Ian runs after him and pulls his shoulder to get him to turn around. But Mickey’s done, he's so done. He turns and punches Ian squarely on the jaw causing the red head to fall down.

"Don't!" he snarls.

"Don't talk to me, don't text me, don't show up at my house. I came to apologize but you know what, I'm done! Do you hear me? I'm fucking done!"

"Mickey please!" Ian begs only to be punched again.  

"I fucking trusted you. I let you into my life. I let you kiss me. I've never let anyone..." Mickey can't finish sentence, his emotions finally consuming.

"It doesn't matter. I'm done with this shit. You're nothing but a rich piece of ass. Enjoy your prick boyfriend, you two deserve each other."

Ian feels the tears tugging at his eyes as he watches Mickey walk away. 

He slowly gets up and makes his way back into his house, surprised that Connor is still there.

"Nice shiner! I take it he wasn't happy about you sucking me off?" he asks with an evil grin.

Ian walks up to him and shoves him hard.

"Why are you still here?" he demands.

Undeterred by Ian's sour mood, Connor reaches for him and pushes him onto the couch. He moves to get on top of Ian, pinning his arms down. There's a dangerous look in his eye.

"I'm not leaving until I get what I came for," he growls.

Ian tries to shove the other boy off him, kicking his legs and flaying his arms.

"Get the fuck off me!" Ian yells but Connors grip is too strong.

"You know you want this Ian. That piece of shit isn't good enough for you!" Connor moves his hand down Ian's side forcing his shirt up and over his chest.

"Fucking stop it Connor! Get off me!" Ian shouts as he struggles to get free. 

Connor roughly grabs his face and kisses him while his other hand slides into Ian’s boxers. Ian’s hands push against Connor’s chest, clawing hysterically, trying to force the larger boy off of him and to the ground. Ian struggles but is able to turn his face away from Connor’s lips.

“Connor stop!” Ian yells again.

He feels the boy unbuttoning his jeans, struggling to push them down. He can’t believe this is happening. All he wanted to do was help Mickey avoid jail time and now he finds himself being assaulted by his ex-boyfriend. Connor tries to flip Ian over on to his stomach when he is suddenly jerked away. Ian looks on in surprise to find Mickey toe to toe with Connor. He’s standing with his hands around Connor’s throat, squeezing tightly. Mickey lets go only to punch Connor and as soon as the taller boy falls to the ground, he gets on him and starts to punch him in the face over and over again.

“I told you to stay away from him!” Mickey shouts. Ian gets off of the couch and runs over to Mickey.

“Stop Mickey! You’re killing him!” Ian screams as he struggles to grab Mickey’s arms.

“He fucking deserves it Ian! He was trying to rape you!”

He continues his assault on Connor when Ian suddenly grabs his head and turns it to face him.

“Please Mickey!” Ian pleads; eyes wide with emotion.

It’s enough to make Mickey stop and get up; folding instantly into Ian’s waiting arms. Connor fights to get up from the floor but labors in his endeavor.

As soon as he stands Mickey immediately gets in his face and snarls, “You ever come near him again and I will kill you! Do you hear me?!”

Ian holds Mickey back as Connor stumbles toward the front door.

Mickey turns to look at Ian who’s eyes are filled with tears.

“Are you okay?” he asks the red head.

 Ian just looks at him with desperate eyes like he’s on the verge of breaking down. He nods slowly and reaches out for Mickey only to see him back away.

“Mickey?” he asks confused by the strange gesture.

“Ian I…. I just need some time okay?” Mickey explains.

The taller boy looks stunned by Mickey’s words.

“What do you mean? I thought that-“ But Mickey cuts him off.

“I meant what I said earlier. I can’t do this. Not right now anyway,” he says pointing between the two of them. Ian just lets the tears fall down his face.

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“It means I don’t know if I can fucking trust you! That’s what it means. Fuck Ian! You were on your knees sucking his dick!” Mickey growls.

Ian looks away, unable to keep his composure.

“Please let me explain.”

He turns to face the older boy once more, taking a step toward him. Mickey stops him with a hand to the chest.

“I don’t want to hear it Ian. I know what I saw. Just….. leave me alone for a while okay?”

Mickey walks toward the back door and pauses.

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” he says before opening the door and leaving. Ian’s eyes sting from his silent cries.

“But I’m not okay Mickey,” he mumbles lowly to himself.

"Ian? Are you alright?" his dad says as he walks through the front door, taking in the distraught look on his son’s face.

"Everything's fine dad!" Ian answers coldly, pushing past him toward the stairs.

Once in his room, Ian finally lets his emotions consume him. Not only has he lost Mickey, but Connor was determined to make his life a living hell. Normally Ian wouldn't give two shits about what Connor says but Connor’s dad is another beast entirely. He's the most hated and most feared lawyer in Chicago. So when Connor told Ian to suck him off or he'd have Mickey thrown in jail, Ian felt like he didn't have a choice. He didn't want to do it but he'd rather do that than have Mickey locked up for God knows how long. 

Now he's lost Mickey and that he could almost live with but knowing that Connor could still have Mickey arrested was more than he could handle. He had to warn him but he didn't know how. Mickey sure as hell wasn't going answer his calls or his texts. And knowing him, he'd probably shoot Ian for going anywhere near his house. Maybe he could find Iggy and pass the message to him. 

He finds Iggy’s contact info and sends him a text asking to meet up with him. He doesn't know if Mickey has told Iggy yet that they're broken up but he hopes he hasn't lost his chance. He waits nervously for Iggy to return his text, pacing back and forth in front of his bed. About an hour later he finally hears a reply. 

**Iggy 4:59pm _why_**

**Ian 5:01pm _please it's important_  **

**Iggy 5:05pm _Mickey’s really pissed at you_**

Fuck...

**Ian 5:06pm _I know but I really need to tell him something_  **

**Ian 5:06pm _he won't talk to me_**

**Ian 5:07pm _please Iggy!_**

**Iggy 5:08pm _fine 9pm abandoned building_  **

Ian sighs in relief. At least he can explain everything to Iggy and then he'll warn Mickey. It's not perfect but it's better than nothing. 

 

 

                                                                                        ***

It's 9pm and Ian's already at the abandoned building waiting for Iggy. He fumbles with his lighter trying to keep himself busy, praying that the Milkovich will show up. A few minutes later Iggy walks through the door. 

"Make it quick man," he says.

Ian walks over to him unsure of where to start. "How's Mickey?” he asks tepidly.

Iggy rolls his eyes.

"How the fuck do you think he is? He saw you sucking off another dude!" Iggy grumbles.

"Look I thought you said this shit was important cuz I have shit to do!" he continues. 

Ian looks down and takes a deep breath. "I need you to explain to Mickey why I had to do it."

Iggy looks confused and then angry.

"So you're admitting it?! You sucked some other guy off?!" Iggy snarls. He gets in Ian's face but Ian doesn't back down.

"I had to Iggy! I didn't want to but Connor said he would press charges against Mickey if I didn't!" he pleads.

Iggy shakes his head.

"Of all people, it had to be that douche bag? Really Ian? No wonder Mickey broke up with you," he says. He turns to walk away but then turns back toward Ian.

"Wait, what do you mean he was going to press charges?" Iggy asks. Ian rolls his eyes as he finally feels like he's getting somewhere. 

"That's what I've been trying to explain. Connor came to my house and told me if I didn't suck him off he'd press charges against Mickey for assault. If it was anyone else I would have told them to fuck off-"

Ian is cut off by Iggy "So why didn't you tell him to fuck off?"  

Ian takes a deep breath.

"Because I know him and I know his asshole father who happens to be a ruthless fucking lawyer. Connor was never going let Mickey get away with what he did. I thought I was doing the right thing. I know it was fucked up but I didn't want Mickey to go to jail," he finishes. 

"So is he going to press charges then?" Iggy asks.

Ian looks away not wanting to answer.

"Ian?" Iggy tries again.

Ian closes his eyes and says, "I don’t know. I just, I just made everything worse."

Iggy lights a cigarette, offering one to Ian but he declines.

"Why do you say that?" Iggy inquires. 

"After my fight with Mickey, Connor said the deal changed and I'd have to fuck him to keep him from pressing charges," Ian says softly.

"And?" Iggy asks. 

"And I told him to fuck off! Not that he didn't try to fuck me. He's a persistent asshole. Mickey walked in stopped him. I have no idea if he’s going to have Mickey arrested or not," Ian offers timidly. 

"God that guys a douche bag!!" Iggy bellows.

Ian smiles at that. "So will you tell Mickey? I don't know if they'll come to arrest him but if they do, I'd imagine it would be soon."

Iggy puts his cigarette out and sighs. "Yeah I'll tell him." He turns to walk away but then says, "I'm sorry about all this Ian. He really liked you."

Ian nods and gives a small smile as Iggy walks out but then let's the realization consume him. It's really over. Mickey really left him. 

 

 

                                                                                          ***

 

Iggy walks through the door to find Mickey exactly where he left him, drunk off his ass on the couch surrounded by whiskey bottles.

"Jesus Christ Mickey, you smell like a fucking refinery!" he tells his brother.

Mickey lets out a loud burp and takes another swig of whiskey.

"The fuck do you care?" he slurs back. 

Iggy walks to the couch and takes in the sight of his brother. You'd think he was heartbroken or something.

"C'mon man, let me take you to your room at least," he offers.

He tries to grab Mickey’s arm but the other boy shrugs him off.

"What the fuck Iggy!" Mickey yells. 

"I need to talk to you about Ian, c'mon man lets go," Iggy says carefully.

At the mention of his ex-boyfriends name, Mickey’s head snaps up and he turns to look at Iggy. He's too tired to argue so he lets Iggy drag him back to his room where he plops down on his bed. He runs his hands through his hair and sighs loudly.

"What about him?" Mickey asks. 

"I met up with him. He said he wanted to talk," Iggy says.

"And you did it? What the fuck Iggy? You're supposed to be my brother! You're supposed to have my back not his!" Mickey snaps.

Iggy feels himself getting frustrated. "I do have your back, which is why I met up with him. He explained why he did it. It was fucked up but he had a reason Mickey. He wasn't trying to get with Connor-"

Iggy gets cut off by Mickey. 

"Don't say his fucking name!" Mickey snarls. Iggy just rolls his eyes.

"The asshole threatened you! He told Ian that if he didn't suck him off, he would press charges against you for assault. Apparently his dad is some hot shot attorney."

Mickey looks down at his hands, unsure of what to do or say.

Iggy continues, "He only did it because he knows Connor has it out for you. Ian just didn't want you to go to jail." 

Mickey takes a deep breath, absorbing all of this new information.

"So what do I do now?" Mickey asks.

Iggy is about to answer Mickey when they hear a scream followed by a loud commotion outside his room. Was that Mandy? Oh fuck, now he hears his dad. Mandy screams again and as Mickey opens his bedroom door and he immediately tenses up. He sees Mandy up against the wall, his dad has a hand around her throat. Iggy runs and tries to push his dad away from her but is failing miserably. 

"You are done! You hear me!? You think you can cheat on me and get away with it!?" Terry snarls at his daughter.

Once again Terry has mistaken Mandy for their mom.

"That's Mandy! Dad it's not mom, it's Mandy!" Iggy is screaming and desperately trying to loosen his father grip on his sister’s throat. 

"Get the fuck off of her!"

They all turn to look at Mickey. Terry's eyes are full of rage.

"I said get the fuck off of her; you stupid piece of shit!" Mickey grits through clenched teeth.

He stalks closer to them never once taking his eyes off his father. Iggy sees the anger in his brother’s face. Terry looks at him and starts to laugh.

"And just what the fuck are you going do about it you little shit?!"

Mickey snickers, "Look at you. No wonder she cheats on you. Why wouldn't she?"

Iggy looks between his father and his brother, "Mickey don't... don't do it."

"Don't do what Iggy, tell dad what a worthless piece of shit he is? It's no wonder mom left, who would want to be married to you? She'd rather die than-"

Mickey doesn't get to finish his sentence because Terry has let go of Mandy and is now charging at him. He gives Iggy a quick look that's says 'get Mandy out of here' and braces himself. Mandy slumps down on the floor, tears falling all over her face. Iggy grabs her and starts to carry her out of the living room toward the front door.

"We can't just leave him Iggy!" she yells.

"He'll be fine Mands, he knows what he's doing." But even Iggy doesn't sound convince. 

Terry is a mean drunk. No one denies this. But one thing you never do when Terry is drunk is bring up his wife. She's the only person he had ever loved and she left him. It wasn't until a few months later that they found out she overdosed and since then all of his kids know to not talk about her. He hates anything that reminds him of her which is probably why he hates Mickey so much. He looks the most like his mom. 

Iggy was right. Mickey knew what he was doing. He also knew it was the only way to get him off Mandy, short of killing him, which incidentally was looking more and more like a viable option. Mickey knows there's no talking his way out of this beating so he just lays there and takes it. 

Punch after punch connects with his face and he can already feel the blood pooling on the floor. His father stands up and starts to kick Mickey all over, screaming profanities at him. Soon he feels nothing, his body going numb from all the blows. He doesn't know if he's going to die but he thinks it would feel something like this. His mind starts to wander and he thinks of Ian. 

Another kick and he feels something break, a few ribs perhaps. Another kick in the same spot and this time Mickey can't breathe. His chest is aching and it feels tight. He gets a weird sensation in his throat, almost like he's choking and suddenly he's coughing up blood. His eyes are fluttering open and shut, he can't seem to focus on anything but the pain. His father finally tires and storms out of the house. At least Mandy's safe, he thinks, as the darkness takes him. 

 

                                                                                               ****

 

What the fuck are we going do Iggy?!!" Mandy places another blanket on top of Mickey. He's sweating but shivering too. She figures it can't hurt. 

"Jesus Mandy I don't know, he's been out for almost two days," Iggy says, staring down at Mickey, willing him to wake up.

"Fuck! I mean it's not like we can take him to the fucking hospital right?!"

"Why can't we?" Mandy asks but she knows the answer.

"You know why Mands, too many fucking questions!" Iggy confirms.  

"There has to be something we can-" Mandy stops talking when she hears Mickey. He's saying something but she can't make it out. They both lean down to listen closer. 

"Ian" It's soft and weak but he says it over and over.

"Who the hell is Ian?!" Mandy turns to Iggy and is shocked to see his expression. He knows.

"Shit.. It's his... Um it's this guy, you know what it's nothing..." 

"Iggy spill it, so help me god what the fuck is going on?! Who's Ian?" Mandy looks intensely at Iggy and he knows he has nowhere to run. He sighs and figures Mickey can kill him later. 

"HesaguythatMickey’sbeenseeingforawhileandbythewayMickey’sgay," Iggy says in one breath and flinches waiting for his sister to smack him. 

"Wait...what...Mickey’s...no I didn't hear that right. Mickey’s gay?!" Iggy nods slowly and stands up straight again. 

"How the fuck do you know?!!!" She's angry again. Shit.

"I saw them together by accident, on the roof top of the abandoned buildings," Iggy states. 

"When was that?" Mandy asks calmly now.

"A few ....months ...ago," Iggy says slowly and he hunches over again, anticipating a slap but it doesn't come. They both look down to Mickey, his wounds look worse than before and his breathing is labored and erratic. 

"Fuck! Why don't we know any fucking doctors!" Mandy shouts to no one in particular. Then it hits Iggy. 

"I know where we can take him! Here, help me, grab his ankles".

Mandy looks confused but helps her brother anyway. They lift Mickey off the bed and ungracefully carry him to the beat up family car. Mickey groans, clearly in a lot of pain, but he's too weak to protest. Mandy gets into the back seat with Mickey while Iggy mans the wheel. God help them all. 

"Are you going tell me where the fuck we're going Iggy?" Mandy locks eyes with him in the rear view mirror. 

"Ian's house," Iggy says matter of factly like Mandy should know what that means.

"Why would we go there?" she begs. 

"Because Ian's dad is a doctor."

And with that Mandy stops her questions and looks at Mickey, softly stroking his hair.

"Found yourself a rich boy did you?" she whispers and smiles. 

Iggy doesn't remember if this is the right house but here's hoping. The gate is open which feels awfully lucky. He drives up to the front door and tells Mandy to wait in the car. He walks up and rings the doorbell. He isn't sure exactly what he'll say to Ian or how he'll explain the situation. He goes over what he'll say in his mind as the door swings open. He isn't prepared for the beautiful woman whose answers the door. Fuck, he thinks, he thought it would be Ian. 

"Can I help you?" She asks politely but with zero warmth.

"Um.. Is Ian here?" Iggy manages to ask. 

She looks Iggy up and down suddenly disapproving of her sons taste in friends and tells Iggy to wait there. After a couple of minutes, Ian is at the door looking all sorts of confused. 

"Iggy?" Ian questions, "What are you doing here? Did Mickey send you?"

"Look, I know things got fucked up between you guys and all but he needs your help, well your dads help."

Iggy motions to the car and Ian can see a young girl about his age getting out. She has long black hair and the same piercing blue eyes as Mickey. This has to be Mandy, he thinks. 

"We can't take him to a hospital," Mandy says, "Can your dad help him?" 

"He's in pretty bad shape," Iggy adds.

Ian walks toward the car and finally sees Mickey lying in the back seat. He's shaking violently, coughing up blood. His eyes are fluttering again. 

"Dad!!!" Ian cries as he runs back into the house.

Iggy and Mandy take that as their queue and start getting Mickey out of the car. A few moments later they are met at the front door by a handsome man, probably in his early fifties if Mandy had to guess. 

"Please dad, help him!" Ian is sobbing now, wiping desperately at his eyes.

"Let's get him inside okay?" Ian's dad leads them into a large office. 

"Put him on the table, Ian grab paper towels and bottled water."

He says everything so calmly that Mandy almost forgets the panic she felt not even five minutes ago. He walks over to a large armoire and starts grabbing supplies. Ian returns with the towels and water. 

"Take his shirt off," Ian's dad orders.

Mickey is still shaking as his siblings undress him. Once the shirt is removed, a collective gasp is heard in the room. Mickey’s whole right side is bruised so badly it's almost black. Ian starts sobbing again at the sight of his beaten up lover. He thought the bruises he saw the first time were bad but they don't come close to these. These bruises just scream hate. 

Ian's dad starts to examine him, pushing into all of the painful soft tissue.

"Fuck!" Mickey chokes out but it sounds gurgled and now he's spitting up blood again.

"Well, these are broken," he says matter of factly. 

"What is?" Mandy asks. He looks at Mandy and then at Ian.

"His ribs," he replies.

"All of them on his right side at least. How long has he been coughing up blood?" He turns to Iggy now.

"Since it happened, Sunday night,” he answers.

Iggy looks at Ian and he can see the realization on his face and it's heartbreaking. This is all his fault, Ian thinks. If he would have just told Connor to fuck off, this wouldn't be happening. He and Mickey would have stayed together but instead he had to go be an idiot and now... Fuck, just look at him! He's probably dying and it's all his fault. Iggy senses Ian's change in mood and walks over to him.

"This isn't your fault man." 

"Don't," Ian says but Iggy continues, "You didn't do this okay? Our piece of shit father did. This isn't your fault Ian."

Mandy walks over to Ian and takes his hand. "He saved me Ian. My dad was going kill me, but Mickey stepped in, he always protects me."

Mandy looks at Ian with water filled eyes. 

"Ian, he needs to go to the hospital." Ian turns to look toward his dad. 

"No, he can't. They ask too many questions," Iggy interrupts.

Mandy adds, "and besides we don't have insurance."

"If we don't take him he will die," he emphasizes the word 'will'.

And at that, all three teenagers turn to Ian's father.

"Can't you help him?" Ian begs.

"His lungs are collapsing Ian. One of the broken ribs must have punctured them, that's why he's spitting up blood. He needs to be on a ventilator, so his lungs can heal or he'll drown in his own blood."

Iggy and Mandy look at each other and then back at Mickey’s trembling body.

"Mickey, we're going to take you to the hospital now okay?" Ian's father says but doesn't expect the protest from Mickey of all people.

He starts to push the doctor’s hands away.

"No! no...fugging, hosp-" his rant is cut off by a sharp body spasm. 

"I'm going to get the car, Ian help them take Mickey to the front door okay?" He looks down to his son’s broken expression and sees the pain and sadness it holds.

"He's going to be okay Ian, I promise." Ian nods and sniffles turning back to help Iggy and Mandy. 

The ride to the hospital is a short one or maybe Dr. Gallagher has a lead foot. Regardless they get there quickly. Ian's dad called ahead and told his staff they were coming. There's at least 10 people waiting outside when they arrive. The teenagers all step back and let Mickey be placed on a gurney and wheeled inside. He isn't moving. Somewhere along the car ride Mickey decides to pass out. Ian's dad says it's because of the pain but Ian isn't convinced. They are escorted to a small private waiting area filled with couches and oversized chairs. 

And now they wait.

 

                                                                                        ***

It's been hours and they still haven't heard anything. Mandy has fallen asleep on Iggy’s shoulder and he too looks ready to pass out. Ian sits opposite them chewing on his finger nails, his leg bouncing rapidly. He wants a cigarette so bad but he doesn't want to leave in case the doctor comes back. He needs Mickey to be okay, he has to be okay. As he thinks of all the different outcomes in his mind he realizes that at some point he fell in love with the drug dealer from the Southside. Shit. When did that happen?

He's brought back into the present moment when he sees his dad coming over to him. He practically jumps out of his seat and runs to him.

"Well? Is he going be okay? Can I see him? Dad?" Ian sounds desperate but he doesn't care.

"He's going be alright Ian," his father says and Ian beams up at him.

He hugs his father fiercely trying to keep the tears at bay. The last thing he needs is to fall apart in the middle of a busy hospital. 

"When can I see him?" he pleads.

"Ian I want to talk to you first okay?" His father seems concerned so Ian relents and agrees.

"Let's go somewhere more private." His father leads him to an office and shuts the door.

"What's going on dad?" Ian asks somewhat afraid of the answer. 

"What do you know about Mickey’s home life?" Ian stares at his father confused.

He senses the confusion and clarifies, "I mean what do you know about his relationship with his parents?"

Ian laughs a little at that. Using the word relationship to describe Mickey’s dad is a joke. Ian thinks about the horrible things he's heard from Mickey and Iggy but he isn't sure he can share it with his dad. His father can tell Ian's hesitating.

"Look it's really important Ian. Please talk to me." He looks at his father’s concerned expression and decides to tell him what he knows. 

"Mickey’s dad is an alcoholic asshole. He beats him. Sometimes when we meet up he'll have fresh bruises or cuts. He always tries to downplay whatever happened but I know he's scared shitless of his dad. They all are."

Ian's dad looks at him, taking it all in. "What about his mother?" he inquires. 

"Um.... she's dead. I think she overdosed like 5 years ago. Mickey doesn't like to talk about her. But he told me once that his father beats him more than his siblings because he's the most like his mom," Ian explains. 

"Why does this matter dad?" 

His father sighs but says, "I just needed to know who's been hurting him. When we were examining him... I just…"

He pauses for a moment to collect himself but then continues," I just didn't think it was possible to hurt a child so much. He has bones that look like they've been broken and healed multiple times. He's got scarring along his back and some of the scars look like they could be cigarette burns. I mean who does that to their own kids?"

Ian hears his father’s voice break and sees the glassiness of his eyes. 

"They are," Ian says plainly.

"What?" his father’s asks confused.

"The small scars on his back, they are cigarette burns. Mickey said his dad got pissed off because he broke a lamp. He pushed him on the ground, got on his back and started burning him. I think he was twelve." Ian's expression seems unfazed by this revelation but his father is having a hard time keeping it together. 

"I... I had no idea Ian. I just..." He couldn't even finish his sentence.

Ian sighs and looks at his dad, "I told you he was a good guy dad. He's grumpy sometimes but he's good to me. And he protects his sister. I guess his dad mistakes her for their mom sometimes. Once he even tried to.. never mind."

Ian looks away hoping his dad doesn't ask further and he doesn't. They leave the office and return to the waiting room. Mandy and Iggy are now awake and waiting to hear about their brother.

"I need to go talk to Child Protective Services and then I'll take you guys to see him okay?" His father explains but Ian isn't having it.

"No dad you can't! They'll separate him from his brothers and sister. They'll put him in some group home, dad please don't do this to him!"

His father looks at him. "What can I do Ian? I have to tell them about the abuse. He needs to leave that house." 

"Please dad, can't he stay with us? Can you ask CPS, dad please?"  Ian begs frantically.

"I'll see what I can do but I can't promise anything." His father leaves and Ian turns back toward Iggy and Mandy.

They look pissed. 

"CPS? Really Ian? What the fuck?" Mandy yells. Iggy is standing behind her looking just as angry.

"Look I told him to see if Mickey could stay with us, he's almost eighteen so they might let him." She doesn't look convinced but backs off.

"You must really love him or some shit," she says quietly.

"I do," Ian says with no hesitation.

Both siblings look up at him and know he's telling the truth. A smile creeps up on Mandy's face but she turns her head to hide it. 

"What are you guys going do? I mean you can't go back to that house right?" Ian's face is full of concern.

"Why not?" Iggy asks.

"Are you serious Iggy, did you see what he did to Mickey?!" Ian states visibly flustered and frustrated. 

"Ian," he hears Mandy speak. "We're used to this. You think this is the first time any of us have had to go to the hospital? I was eight my first time, Iggy?"

He turns to look at Iggy awaiting his reply. "I was six. Dad broke my arm when I spilled his beer." 

"Jesus Christ," Ian mutters.

"We've been in and out of hospitals all of our lives Ian. We've also dealt plenty with CPS and believe me, they just make it worse." Mandy places a soothing hand on Ian's shoulder as she speaks.

"Trust me. It's better if they don't get involved." 

 

                                                                                          ***

 

After Mandy and Iggy see Mickey they decide to go back to their house for the night. Ian gives Mandy a hug and Iggy gives him a nod.

"We'll see you tomorrow yeah?" she asks.

"Yup, I'll be here," he replies. 

Ian turns toward the room but isn't prepared to see Mickey. He thought he would be happy or relieved but seeing him now makes him want to cry. Mickey is lying perfectly still, he almost looks peaceful. There's a ventilator hooked up to him with tubes coming out of his mouth and nose and all along his arms. Ian steps into the room, slowly making his way to the hospital bed, sitting in the chair next to it.

"Hey Mickey," he chokes out trying desperately to keep his tears at bay. 

Mickey’s face is painted with every shade of purple and blue imaginable. One eye is swollen shut while the rest of his face is littered with cuts and scrapes. Ian reaches out and grabs Mickey’s hand, holding it tight.

"Please don't leave me Mickey, please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry... about everything." Ian tries to hold back but the tears come anyway, steadily rolling down his cheeks.

"I love you," he whispers.

He lays his head down next to Mickey’s hand and closes his eyes. He isn't trying to fall asleep, it just happens, the exhaustion of the day finally taking over. 

Ian's father steps in a while later and sees his son sleeping soundly at Mickey’s side. He walks over to him and notices the tear tracks on his face. He looks so peaceful that he decides not to wake him and grabs a blanket from the closet to drape over him. He quickly checks Mickey’s vitals, marking the medical charts and then leaves the room. 

 

                                                                                ***

 

Over the next few days, Ian's life is a blur of nurses, doctors and Milkoviches. Mandy visits every day after school and Iggy stops by for a few hours each night. Ian sleeps at the hospital ignoring his mother’s protests about getting a good night’s sleep which Ian explains is impossible away from Mickey. His dad brings him his school clothes each morning and he goes home to change every afternoon before heading back to the hospital.

One afternoon while Ian's talking to Mandy there's a knock on the door.

"Hey Ian," Jacob greets hesitantly, slowly making his way into the room.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" he asks just as his friend’s eyes land on Mickey.

He's eyes widened as he takes in the state of the boy laying in front him.

"Um, I just came to see how you're doing. I heard what happened," he says softly. His eyes move to Mandy and then Ian, clearly waiting for an introduction. 

"Oh, Jacob this is Mickey’s sister Mandy, Mandy this is Jacob," Ian says, watching as the two look each other over before waving at one another.

"I'm going go grab a soda, you want one?" Mandy asks both boys. They shake their heads and watch her leave the room. Jacob looks back at Ian.

"How you holding up man?" Jacob asks, sitting in the chair furthest from Mickey. 

"I'm okay," he offers weakly taking the second chair.

"It's okay if you're not, you know? I won't tell anyone," Jacob smirks.

Ian gives a small smile back.

"So what happened?" he asks hesitantly.

Ian takes a deep breath unsure of where to begin.

"His dad was hurting Mandy so Mickey distracted him. According to Mandy it happens a lot," Ian chokes out the last sentence.

He looks at Mickey as he speaks, tears already forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Shit," is all Jacob can manage to say. 

"I think you lucked out Ian," Jacob says.

Ian turns to face him, anger seething on his face.

"Hey no! I didn't mean it like that! I meant you found a good guy you know? One that protects his family," Jacob quickly recovers. He sees Ian relax.

"Sorry," Ian offers lamely.

Jacob pats Ian on the back, "No worries". 

After a few minutes of silence, Jacob speaks again, "So.... Mandy. Is she like ....single??"

Ian smiles and slaps his friend upside the head.

"What? She's hot!" he laughs and Ian joins him. They don't even hear the door open behind them.

"What's so funny?" Mandy asks amused. The boys look at each other and start laughing again.

"Nothing Mandy. Jacob here was just leaving," Ian says gently nudging his friend.

"Oh okay. Well you can stop by anytime. I'm usually here after school around 4pm," she says looking coyly at Jacob who returns the suggestive glance. Ian just rolls his eyes and brings his attention back to Mickey.

"Your sister is worse than you are!" he tells Mickey, holding his hand, lacing their fingers together. 

 

                                                                                  ***

 

A week into his stay and Mickey is finally taken off the ventilator. Ian's dad says the wound in his lung has healed enough that he can breathe on his own. Once the doctors and nurses leave the room, Ian's dad turns to him, "He'll be awake soon. He might be drowsy and a little loopy but he'll come around."

Ian texts Mandy and Iggy to let them know that their brother will be awake soon. He sits next to Mickey and grabs his hand, rubbing circles with his thumb. He waits for an hour before his eyes begin to droop. He lays his head down by Mickey’s hand and closes his eyes but he's just resting them. Soon he's asleep, snoring softly when he feels movement in his hand. 

He wakes up suddenly and looks down watching Mickey’s fingers move ever so slightly.

"Mickey?" he whispers.

Mickey’s eyes flutter, barely opening, taking in his surroundings.

"Ian?" he croaks out, his voice harsh as a result of the breathing tube.

Ian immediately smiles and stands, moving closer to the boy.

"I'm here Mickey."

Ian's eyes begin to water but he turns his head to keep Mickey from seeing them. Mickey squeezes his hand making Ian turn back and stare into the piercing blue eyes that are now fully open.

"Hey," Mickey whispers.

"Hey," Ian replies with a sniffle.

They stare at each other for a while until a nurse interrupts them wanting to check Mickey’s vitals. Ian tries to let go of his hand but Mickey won't let him. So he stands there awkwardly forcing the nurse to go around him to check Mickey’s blood pressure.

"The doctor says you should be better in a couple of weeks," Ian informs Mickey. 

"What about you?" Mickey coughs out. Ian looks at him confused.

"Me? I'm fine, I mean I've been scared out of my mind for the past week but other than that I'm good," he replies sheepishly.

"And Connor?" Mickey asks.

Ian turns his head to look away, taking a deep breath and then turns it back.

"Look Mickey I'm really sorry about that. I know I fucked up but I never wanted that to happen. Please you have to believe me, you're the only one I want!" Ian pleads but Mickey takes his hand away from Ian. 

Ian looks down, feeling ashamed for what he did. He never wanted it to happen but it did and Mickey knows.

"So I guess we're really broken up then huh?" Ian asks through tears.

Mickey stares at him. "Is that what you want?"

"Of course not, but I fucked up! I get it if you don't want me anymore," he concedes.

Ian starts to walk away when Mickey speaks again.

"Iggy told me Connor wanted me arrested, is that true?" he asks. 

"Yes," he answers quietly.

Mickey thinks for a minute before speaking.

"Iggy said you sucked him off so I wouldn’t go to jail."

Ian looks at Mickey and notices the tears in his eyes.

"That’s the only reason I did it. I swear! I'm really sorry Mickey, I never meant to hurt you."

Mickey wipes at his tear reaching for Ian's hand again, lacing their fingers together. Ian smiles adoringly at his boyfriend.

“I’m glad you’re okay Mickey.”

There's a knock at the door and when the boys look they see Ian's father dressed in his surgical blues. He walks in and takes Mickey’s chart checking his stats before turning to the boys. He notices that they've been crying but judging from their body language they must be tears of joy. 

"Everything looks good Mickey. Your lung is healing nicely and the rest of your injuries should fully heal in a few weeks. A nurse is going to come by in a few minutes to take you down for a chest X-ray. I also ordered a CT scan okay?" he says, marking the chart.

Mickey looks between Ian and then his father.

"Are you my doctor?" Mickey asks.

Ian answers before his dad can.

"I wanted you to have the best doctor in the hospital. That just happens to be my dad," he adds a wink for good measure.

His dad smiles and leaves the room.

Mickey says, "Ian, isn't your dad like the head of the fucking hospital or something?"

Ian grins and replies, "No! Just the cardiology department. Why?" 

Mickey scowls, "I'm pretty sure he has more important things to do than fix me."

Ian squeezes his hand. "What's more important than saving his sons boyfriends life? Besides my dad’s doing it for free so stop worrying."

Mickey’s jaw hangs open. Free? No one has ever done anything for a Milkovich without wanting something in return.

"What's the catch?" Mickey asks and Ian looks offended.

"No catch Mickey, he did your surgery for free. He doesn't want anything in return except maybe for you to be nice to me," Ian says coyly.

Mickey shakes his head. "Always a catch."

They both laugh. Ian stands up and grabs Mickey’s face and kisses him hard. Mickey kisses him back and soon they're tongues are fighting for dominance. They don't stop until Mickey finches in pain and grabs his side.

"Fuck!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 4 chapters and an epilogue left!!! Hope you are enjoying!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Mickey lets his guard down and let's Ian in...

                 Chapter 7

After a few weeks in the hospital Mickey is finally being released. His ribs are still broken but healing and his lungs have fully recovered. He has trouble breathing sometimes but it's bearable.

He's waiting to get the okay from the doctor before he can officially leave, something about more paperwork to fill out. They're told to hang out in the room until the doctor comes back. Mickey and Ian are engrossed in a heated debate about baseball when they hear Mandy clear her throat.

"Hey Mickey, Ian," she nods at them and walks over to the hospital bed.

"I got what you asked for," she says placing a backpack at the end of the bed.

"Thanks," Mickey mutters. He looks to his sister and then to Ian.

"Are you sure your parents are cool with me staying at your house?" Mickey asks.

"Of course they are! My mom’s all excited to cook for you! It's like she's getting another son," Ian replies and adds a wink.

Mickey isn't convinced but he figures it's better than any other option. Mickey finds himself fidgeting the entire car ride. He's been to Ian's house before but it's totally different when Ian's parents expect him to be there and he's forced to interact with them.

Mickey’s not good at dealing with parents especially considering Terry's not much of a parent to begin with. Ian picks up on Mickey’s anxious demeanor and grabs his hand, giving it a squeeze. Mickey tenses but decides not to move his hand. Ian smiles at him and Mickey finds himself relaxing. Damn the things that red head does to him.

They reach the house and walk right into the kitchen where Ian's mom is busy cutting up vegetables on the massive granite island. The house smells incredible and Mickey thinks this is what having a mom must feel like.

Ian greets his mom with a hug, snatching a piece of zucchini and popping it into his mouth. Ian's mom, Lucy, turns her attention to Mickey.

"Hi Mickey, are you hungry dear?" she says walking toward him fully intent on hugging him. Instinctively Mickey flinches and backs away, looking at Ian for help.

Ian grabs his hand and yanks him up the stairs, calling out to his mom, "We'll be back down for dinner!"

Once in the bedroom, Ian pushes Mickey up against the door, breathlessly whispering into Mickey’s ear, "God I've missed you."

They crash their lips together as Ian grinds against Mickey’s hips earning him a blissful moan from the older boy. They move backwards, tugging at each other's clothes, until Ian's legs hit the bed. Mickey pushes him down and deftly crawls on top of him, yanking Ian's hair, kissing him sharply.

"I missed you too," Mickey sighs before he connects their lips again, pushing himself down onto Ian's lap, rubbing their erections together.

Once both boys are completely naked, Mickey orders Ian to sit against the headboard. He straddles the red head and begins to work a large mark on to his neck while grinding down slowly. Ian runs his hands down Mickey’s back settling on the older boys ass cheeks, giving them a squeeze and pulling him closer.

Mickey is so caught up in his handiwork on Ian's neck that he doesn't even notice when Ian pushes a finger into him.

"Fuck," Mickey moans, throwing his head back.

Ian continues to open him up, adding two more fingers, watching as the dark haired boy falls apart right before his eyes.

"I want you so bad," Ian confesses.

Mickey brings his face down to look him in the eye and says, "How bad Ian? Tell me how bad you want me."

Ian wraps his arms around Mickey and captures his lips. He grabs Mickey around the waist and shifts their bodies on the bed so that now he's lying on top, ravaging the neck of the boy below him.

"So fucking bad Mickey."

He pushes Mickey’s legs farther apart and enters him hard, making the brunette cry out.

"Oh fuck, Ian!"

Normally Ian would be one to take things slow and being gentle but right now all he can think about is devouring his boyfriend. Mickey rakes his nails down Ian's back as the younger boy sets a punishing rhythm. Ian grabs Mickey’s legs, hitching them up higher, pushing himself in deeper.

As soon as he finds Mickey’s sweet spot, he makes it his mission to aim right there over and over again. Mickey bites his lip to keep from screaming out as he screws his eyes shut and holds on for dear life. He tightens his grip on Ian as he feels his orgasm build.

He hasn't even touched himself yet and he already feels like he's going to explode. Ian can tell that Mickey’s close. He reaches in between them and starts pumping Mickey’s cock rapidly.

"Come for me Mickey. I want to see you," Ian breathlessly orders and Mickey does come, all over Ian's chest and his own.

It's enough to send Ian over the edge, the red head screaming Mickey’s name as he climaxes. Ian falls on top of Mickey only to have the older boy shove him off harshly.

"What the fuck Mickey?" Ian asks stunned by the extreme change in behavior. But then he sees the pained look on Mickey’s face and remembers the boy’s injuries.

"My ribs are still broken asshole!" Mickey yells with no real malice. Ian smiles at Mickey, slowly turning toward him, placing a hand lightly on his chest.

They stare at each other for a long time, giving caressing touches, moaning softly. They feel as if they are in their own little bubble, away from pain and judgment, just the two of them.... Together.

Unfortunately it doesn't last long as Ian's mom calls them down to dinner. Both boys get dressed and attempt to make themselves look presentable and not like they've just fucked their brains out. If Lucy's reaction is any indication, they have failed... miserably.

Dinner is awkward to say the least. Mickey simply stares in awe at the table, noticing the place settings, silverware, even the glasses... Jesus was that real crystal? Lucy has cooked enough food to feed an army but she insists it’s only a small intimate dinner.

There's pot roast, vegetables, potatoes, a salad and pie and Mickey swears he's never seen so much food at once. His anxiety starts to kick in as he looks around and takes in the sight of this seemingly perfect family with their perfect food and their perfect dishes and he just doesn't fit in. He stares down at his plate trying not to freak out when Lucy speaks to him.

"Aren't you hungry Mickey?" He looks up at her and then back at his plate.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to this," he mumbles but continues to stare at his plate.

"You've never had pot roast before?" she asks confused by his behavior. Mickey looks to Ian for help.

"Jesus mom! He means dinner, his family doesn't have dinner together and they probably don't have pot roast or matching dishes or..." Ian trails off.

Lucy looks at Mickey sadly. "Well that's a shame, you know I whipped this up in no time. If you're mother ever wants to swap recipes just let me know! I have a killer pecan pie recipe!"

Ian's dad looks over to Mickey and then to Ian wordering if he should clue in his wife about the current state of the Milkovich household, but he hesitates.

She says it so sweetly that it makes Mickey’s stomach turn. God this woman was oblivious! Ian tenses at the mention of Mickey’s mother.

"That would be kinda difficult considering she's dead," Mickey bites, abruptly leaving the table and running upstairs.

This is way too much for him. Ian glares daggers at his mom and runs after Mickey.

"Hey Mickey, don't pay attention to my mom okay?" Mickey’s pacing back and forth in Ian's room clearly agitated.

"Look I'll tell her to back off, she can be pretty dumb sometimes," Ian laughs but Mickey just looks pissed off.

"Don't say that shit about your mom Ian!" Mickey yells and Ian's a bit stunned by the outburst.

"It's not her fault my mom’s dead. And it's not her fault my family doesn't eat dinner together. And it's not your fault that my dad beats me, okay? It's nobody's fault that my life is shit, so stop fucking apologizing for shit that isn't your fault!" Mickey’s face is flustered as he tries to calm himself.

Ian steps closer and cups Mickey’s face forcing the older boy to look at him.

"I don't fit in here Ian. You're life's so perfect and I just...fuck... I don't know this world," he whispers sadly but Ian isn't having it.

"Listen to me Mickey, my life is far from perfect but it only feels good with you in it. I don't give a shit about any of this unless you're here with me."

Ian brings his lips to Mickey’s mouth refusing to hear anymore protest from his boyfriend. They stay close for a while, foreheads touching, arms around each other until Ian finally breaks the silence.

"You hungry? Cuz my mom really does make a mean pot roast," he smirks.

Mickey shrugs and offers a simple," I guess I could eat."

The boys make their way back to the table and Lucy immediately speaks.

"Mickey I'm so sorry! I had no idea! Please forgive me!" She looks genuinely remorseful.

"Don't worry, it's okay," Mickey offers with a small smile. He sits down and finally starts to eat the food off his plate. Ian wasn't kidding, Lucy makes an amazing pot roast.

Although Mickey’s pretty sure he's never had pot roast but he feels this one would be amazing regardless. The conversation stays light, mostly centered around the family's plans for the Fourth of July weekend and Mickey finds himself relaxing. Ian notices and can't help but smile and steal side glances at his adorable boyfriend.

 

                      ***

"Christ I'm ready to burst! I don't think I've ever eaten so much in my life!" Mickey exclaims as he plops down on the couch in the basement.

Granted this isn't a typical basement because of course it huge, like everything in that damn house. There's a bar next to the stairs, a massive TV above the fireplace and the biggest wrap around leather couch that Mickey has ever seen.

"Maybe you should have turned down that second slice of pie??" Ian says grinning widely as he chooses a dvd for them to watch.

"Dude who the fuck turns down pie?" Clearly not Mickey.

The lights are off and the movie starts but Mickey seems to have a different agenda. The movie isn't even five minutes in when he climbs on top of Ian and starts to lick up the side of his neck.

"Jesus Mickey," Ian pants, running his hands down Mickey’s back, stopping at his favorite body part.

Their lips lock hungrily as Mickey starts to grind down on Ian's lap. They're so engrossed in their make out session that they don't even notice Ian's dad coming down the stairs. He stops dead in his tracks, unsure if he should make his presence known or run back up the stairs.

They haven't seen him but he can clearly see Mickey on top of his son, moaning into his mouth. He blushes and turns to walk back upstairs but pauses and looks at Mickey again. He notices how gentle and loving he is with his son and he realizes that he had Mickey all wrong. He smiles and finally leaves the boys to their nocturnal activities.

                     ***

Mickey really wants to ask Ian about his relationship with Connor but he isn't sure how to bring it up. It's not that he's threatened by it, at least he tries to believe that, he's simply curious.

They're lying in bed after a particularly strenuous fuck session with Ian's arm draped over Mickey’s chest. Ian's parents are yet again MIA so they're alone in the big house. They're both tired but not quite sleeping yet. Mickey figures it's now or never.

"So, was Connor like your first or something?" he asks hesitantly not even willing to look Ian in the eye.

"Where did that come from?" Ian asks, turning Mickey toward him.

He sees the fear in Mickey’s face like he's scared of what the answer will be. Mickey doesn't say anything waiting for Ian to respond.

"Yes," he says softly.

"I was fifteen. We went out for almost a year."

Mickey’s stomach feels like it's turning inside out. The thought of Ian fucking anyone else makes him want to throw up.

"Did you or I mean did he?"

Ian finally realizes what he's asking, "Um... No I've always been a top." He smiles and Mickey relaxes a little.

"I don't have feelings for him anymore Mickey, you don't have to worry."

Mickey scowls, "Who the fuck is worried?!"

Ian grabs Mickey, rolls on top of him and kisses him hard.

"You're all I want Mickey."

He kisses him again but then stops to ask Mickey, "What about you, what was your first time like? Was he hot?"

He wiggles his eyebrows and sticks his tongue out the side of his mouth. Mickey quickly looks away. This is not a conversation he wants to have right now. He realizes the mistake he's made by bringing this topic up and immediately shuts it down.

"None of your fucking business," he spits out.

Ian looks hurt but presses on, "Oh c'mon Mickey, I told you mine, I promise I won't laugh."

"Drop it Ian," Mickey grits. But the red head is too persistent.

"Why do you do this? Every time I try to talk to you, you shut down. What's the big deal?" Ian asks, exasperated.

Mickey has had enough of this conversation.

"You think you know everything don't you? You think just because your first time was fucking awesome that everyone else's was too, right?"

Ian's face drops, his eyes looking to the floor. He knows he's gone too far, pushed too much.

"Mickey," Ian starts but Mickey pushes him away.

"No. Fuck you," he spits out, puts his boxers on and leaves the room.

He doesn't know where he's going but he needs to get out of there. He feels like he's suffocating. He opens the back door and runs outside stopping at the iron fence.

He grips it hard and hangs his head in between his shoulder blades, trying to shake the thoughts out of his head but they come flooding back. It's overwhelming and for a second he feels like he's going to cry but he pushes it down. He can feel Ian approaching behind him but he doesn't move.

"Mickey," Ian whispers when he reaches him.

"Don't, please just...,” he tries to explain but he can't find the words. Ian slowly wraps his arms around Mickey’s waist and buries his head in his neck.

"I'm sorry," Mickey hears Ian say and closes his eyes.

He's never told anyone about his first time. He's never wanted to which is why he can't explain what he does next. He keeps his grip on the fence but leans back into Ian's embrace.

"I was thirteen," he begins. "It was at one of my dad’s 'welcome home from prison' parties. One of his friends fucked me."

Ian processes the statement, thinking about how old the man would have been.

He then leans in and whispers, “Did you _want_ to have sex with him Mickey?"

He stays silent for a while thinking of what to say.

"Never mind, you don't have to tell me," Ian resolves.

"It's okay," Mickey turns around still in his embrace. "I want to tell you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what's coming....


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF RAPE... Please read with caution.

**Chapter 8**

 

**_Four years ago_ **

 

_Mickey’s a little drunk. Just a little and maybe a little high too. Hehehe... Shhh... Don't tell anyone!_

_He's a thirteen year old giggling mess. His family is throwing their dad the annual 'Welcome Home from Prison' party and half of Southside's finest white trash is there. His cousins, uncles and all of his dad's "coworkers" are there drinking ridiculous amounts of alcohol and snorting coke through every orifice they have._

_The party is still in full swing around midnight but fuck, the weed Iggy got him is doing a serious number on his stomach. 'Don't mix this shit with hard liquor' he remembers Iggy telling him. But when has he ever listened to Iggy? Mickey makes it to his room only to find four guys doing lines of coke on his bed._

_"Get the fuck out," he slurs as he stumbles forward._

_They all stand up and start to walk out when one of them stops right in front of Mickey. He waits for the others to leave when he whispers into Mickey’s ear, “Sure you wanna sleep, there's plenty more party out there"._

_Normally Mickey wouldn't think anything of that but when the guy puts a hand around Mickey’s waist, he's heard enough._

_"I said get the fuck out asshole."_

_He shoves the man’s arm off of him. He stares at the man, refusing to back down or look scared. He isn't scared. But maybe he should be. This guy is a lot bigger than him and looks pretty strong. The man smiles down at him, winks and then leaves the room._

_"Fucking dick," he mutters._

_He strips out of his jeans and t shirt and plops down on his bed. His head is fuzzy and his body is tingling from the weed. He reminds himself to thank Iggy in the morning for the awesome high and ceremoniously passes out._

_A few hours later Mickey can hear his door slowly creaking open. He figures its Mandy since she likes to sleep with him when there are too many people in the house. It makes her feel safer. A thirteen year old girl around these assholes doesn't make for a good outcome. He feels his bed dip, so he starts to shuffle closer to the wall to make room for her, only he's stopped. He opens his eyes and sees the asshole from before hovering over him. He makes to get off the bed but is grabbed and slammed back down._

_"What the fuck!" he yells but the man continues his efforts effectively pinning Mickey down, putting all of his body weight on him._

_Mickey’s been in a lot of fights before. Even though he's young, he has an art for saying exactly what's on his mind and that leads to a lot of punching and kicking. Hell, Mickey would even say he likes the fighting. It lets him get his aggression out and make someone else feel worse than he does. Usually though, his fights are with other kids not full grown adults._

_He stares up at the man, searching his face, trying to figure out what the fuck he's doing. His room is dark but the light coming in from the window illuminates the man’s face slightly. The man doesn't say anything but Mickey can feel a hand slowly creeping towards his boxers._

_This Is Not Happening!_

_"Get the fuck off me!" he yells again as he struggles to get off the bed._

_The man leans in and kisses him roughly, holding his face down. Mickey turns his head to avoid the man’s mouth but instead it lands on his neck. The man is getting frustrated by Mickey’s protests so he back hands him across the face. Mickey isn't too fazed though, his dad hits him just as hard. He tries to get out from under the man’s grasp only to be punched and this time he sees stars and blinks rapidly, trying to focus. He can feel blood running down his cheek._

_The man grabs Mickey’s face, yanking it toward his own. He just stares at Mickey and Mickey feels helpless. He stares back at the man, tears threatening to release from his eyes. The man takes the hand that's holding Mickey’s jaw and covers the boy’s mouth. His other hand travels down the boy’s body finding its way in-between Mickey’s legs._

_He starts to whimper against the hand covering his mouth. Once the man’s other hand finds what it’s looking for, Mickey screws his eyes shut. He tries to think of something else, anything else other than what is actually happening to him. He tries to think about what a great high he had earlier or that he's supposed to sneak into the Sox game with Iggy tomorrow. But it doesn't work. His mind takes him right back to the man that's on top of him, groping him. He can smell the whiskey off of the man’s breath and it makes his stomach churn._

_Suddenly the man picks him up, flips him over and pushes him down into the bed. He feels a strong arm pinning him down at the neck. His face is buried into his pillow and he has to turn his head or he'll suffocate. He pushes his arms into the mattress trying to get up but the man’s body is too big and he gets shoved down again._

_With one arm at his neck, Mickey can feel the other quickly pushing his boxers down. He can hear the man fumbling with his own belt and the distinct sound of a zipper sliding down. He tries one last time to break free. He pushes down onto the mattress with all the strength he has, legs kicking wildly, trying to move sideways, taking advantage of his small size._

_But it doesn't work. The man simply grabs Mickey’s arms and wraps them behind the boys back. His face falls forward, down into the pillow while the man grabs his head, tugging violently on his hair. He pushes all of his body weight onto the boy and Mickey finds it hard to breathe. With his hand still in Mickey’s hair, the man pushes the boys head down and keeps it there. His other hand lets go of the boys arms, choosing instead to continue working on his jeans._

_He claws at the hand holding his head down so hard he can feel the skin break. The man winces at the pain but then settles completely on top of him. The boy can feel the man’s hot breath on his neck. The hand that was fumbling with the man’s jeans is now placed on Mickey’s hip, pushing it down into the bed._

_He knows this is going to hurt. He's played with himself here and there, sticking a finger or two in while he jerks himself off but he's always quick to add lube or at least suck on his fingers. He tried shoving a finger in once without lubrication and it hurt like a bitch. This isn't a finger though and Mickey isn't ready for the pain._

_"No.. No please…" Mickey quietly begs but the man doesn't listen._

_He pushes into him and Mickey screams as loud as he can but the man is quick to cover his mouth. The burn is excruciating. He feels like his insides are being ripped out. He continues to scream into the hand that's covering his mouth until he's out of breath. The man’s pace is brutal and all Mickey can do is lay there and take it. The hand that was on his hip is now holding tightly on to his wrist, pinning it to the bed._

_He screws his eyes shut, fisting the bed sheets, his knuckles turning white from his grip. The room is mostly quiet now. The only sounds he hears are the bed springs squeaking and the man’s grunts and moans. His insides feel raw and the pain is only getting worse. The man continues his pace and now that he has stopped screaming, he removes his hand from Mickey’s mouth but keeps it near, finally settling on the back of the boy’s neck. His eyes fill with tears again, a steady trickle rolling down his face. He's always wanted to know what it would be like to get fucked but this isn't what he had in mind._

_"Please... please...," It's barely a whisper but it's all Mickey can manage._

_"Please... stop...," he begs._

_He closes his eyes and buries his forehead into the pillow. It feels like hours instead of minutes and then suddenly he feels the man tense above him and push in hard against him. He latches his mouth down on Mickey’s shoulder below his neck and bites hard. Mickey has to grit his teeth to keep from screaming and shuts his eyes tightly, balling up the sheets in his fists._

_He feels the man’s release inside of him and it makes him want to throw up at the sensation. The man abruptly pulls out, panting heavily and tucks himself back into his jeans. He gets off of the bed and leaves the room calmly like a horrific act didn't just take place._

_Mickey just lays there, too shocked to move. After a few minutes he feels cold and tries to shift, looking for his blanket. That was a bad idea. His body protests against the movement but he forces it anyway. He finds the edge of his boxers that are sitting low on his hips and painfully pulls them back up. His legs and arms ache from the tense state that he's kept them in, his head feels like he got hit with a sledge hammer. He grabs his blanket, slowly pulling it over his shaking body. He closes his eyes and welcomes the darkness._

Ian's mouth hangs open, unsure of what to say. He figures Mickey’s first time was probably bad because he never wanted to talk about it but he thought maybe bad in a funny or embarrassing way. He never expected what he's just heard. Mickey’s eyes are wet from tears that are ready to roll down his face but he wills them to stay put. 

“Is that what the nightmares are about?” Ian asks him. He nods his head slowly.

He looks up at Ian. "I've um... I've never told anyone that. I just figured no one would care, you know? Shit happens in the Southside."

Ian doesn't say anything, he just grabs Mickey and holds on to him, burying his head in Mickey’s neck.

"Ian what the fuck?"

But Ian doesn't hear him, just holds him tighter and finally Mickey lets himself be held. He'd never admit it but it actually feels good to tell someone about what happened to him. A weights been lifted off him and even though he doesn't want Ian's pity, Mickey’s glad that he knows. 

 

                                                                                     ***

 

"I don't know what the fuck to pack. I've never been to a fucking lake before!" Mickey grumbles throwing his hands up in frustration.

It’s Fourth of July weekend and Ian’s family is going up to an estate on Lake Michigan.

Ian looks over to him and smiles. "Just pack clothes and your swim trunks."

Mickey sits on the bed and fumbles with his hands.

"Maybe I shouldn't go," he whines.

His anxiety is taking over again and Ian can already see his boyfriend starting to freak out. Ian grabs his face and forces him to look up.

"You're going Mickey! It's just a lake, it's not scary or weird okay?" Ian says. 

It's not that Mickey is scared or intimidated by the lake, it's more the fact that he'll be stuck with Ian's family with nowhere to run if shit gets crazy. And not just Ian's parents, he'll have to meet Lucy's side of the family too. Lucy's sister Nancy, her husband Edward and their kids will all be there. All those rich people who will definitely judge him and not understand why on earth Ian is with someone like him. It's enough to give Mickey a small stroke.

Anxiety level at Defcon 1!

"Hey," Ian says gently, "don't be nervous, they'll all like you. Plus my cousins are great. They can be brats sometimes, Emily especially, but for the most part they're cool. You have nothing to worry about okay?"

Mickey just looks at him and sighs in defeat.

"Here," Ian says handing Mickey a large bag.

"What the fuck is this?" Mickey asks. 

"Just open it, will you?" Ian scoffs.

Mickey opens the bag and pulls out two pairs of dark wash jeans, a pair of white shorts, three t shirts and a blue hoodie. Ian also hands him a box with a pair of Nike tennis shoes.

"What the fuck Ian? My clothes not good enough for your uppity family?" Mickey growls.

Ian rolls his eyes and wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

He stares into the icy blue eyes before he speaks, "You didn't exactly bring a lot of clothes with you and I knew you'd object to me taking you shopping so I bought the clothes for you. It's not a big deal!"

Before Mickey could protest, Ian grabs his hair and brings him in for a rough kiss.

"You can thank me later," Ian says with a wink earning a scowl from Mickey. 

They're interrupted by a knock on the door. Lucy peeks her head in.

"Are you boys almost ready to go?"

They both turn toward her and nod.

"Oh good! Be down stairs in five minutes," she exclaims and walks out. The boys finish packing and join the others downstairs. 

The Gallaghers plus a Milkovich load up the family Range Rover and head out to Lucy’s family estate on Lake Michigan. The car ride lasts three agonizing hours but Mickey spends most of it sleeping against Ian's shoulder while Ian listens to his iPod. Ian softly shakes Mickey awake indicating that they have arrived. 

"Jesus fuck," Mickey mutters when the car reaches the house.

He thought Ian's house was the biggest house he'd ever seen but looking at this massive estate, he realizes he was wrong. The outside is grey with white trim and it's covered with large windows. There are bushes, trees and flowers all along the driveway and around the house except for the lawn which is perfectly manicured. Ian's dad parks the Rover next to a white Audi SUV and a dark blue Aston Martin.

They grab their bags and head inside the impressive home. They are immediately greeted by an eager woman who looks just like Lucy but with brown hair instead of red hair. Ian hugs his aunt but before she can attack Mickey, Ian intercepts her with his arm and makes a simple introduction.

"Aunt Nancy, this is Mickey," he says.

She smiles widely as Mickey nods in return. He fidgets with his hands in his pockets afraid to show his tattoo and itching like crazy for a cigarette. 

"Your uncle and cousins are out back. Why don't you take your things to your room and come outside when you're done?" she asks Ian.

He agrees and leads Mickey up the winding staircase. They walk past several doors before stopping and walking into a large room at the end of the hall. A queen size bed faces a large window overlooking the lake. Ian closes the door and places their bags on the bed. 

He turns and grabs Mickey around the waist pulling him into a harsh kiss. Mickey smiles into the kiss, taking Ian's head in his hands, pushing him to the bed. Ian sits on the bed while Mickey straddles him, deepening the kiss.

He grinds down on his boyfriend before pulling his lips back and asking, "You think we have time for a quickie?"

Ian is about to answer when the door opens revealing Aunt Nancy. Her face turns crimson as she takes in the scene in front of her. Mickey quickly jumps off of Ian's lap and turns from Nancy to hide his obvious hard on. Ian grabs a pillow from the bed to hide his, trying his best to calm down. 

"Sorry, um... Michael needs to know if Mickey has any food allergies," she asks quickly, avoiding eye contact.

Ian looks to Mickey who shakes his head at Ian.

"Nope, no food allergies. Thanks aunt Nancy," Ian replies a little too loudly.

She smiles nervously and retreats into the hallway, shutting the door in the process.

"Fuck!" Ian exclaims, falling back onto the bed.

"If you say so!" Mickey squeals as he gets on top of Ian instantly capturing his mouth. Ian laughs into the kiss and pulls away, looking into Mickeys eyes.

"I'm glad you're here Mickey," he whispers. 

                                                           ***

The boys get dressed and compose themselves before heading outside.

As they descend the stairs Mickey asks, "Hey, who's Michael?"

Ian stops and look unsure of what to say.

He hesitates but then quickly mutters, "Um, he's the chef."

He then walks faster to avoid Mickey’s shocked expression. They reach the back of the house which opens up on to a huge veranda filled with furniture, an outdoor kitchen and dining room set. 

"Holy shit," Mickey whispers because in that moment he sees the lake and it’s the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. 

The veranda has stairs that lead to an expansive lawn which stops at a dock currently housing a 45ft sail boat. Even with the sails lowered, the boat is impressive with its teak wood interior and dark blue painted exterior. From where Mickey is standing he can see the name written on the back side of the boat- 'Copeland 2'. 

Everyone is chattering away when Ian grabs Mickey and introduces him to his cousins.

"Hey guys, this is Mickey. Mickey this is Josh and Emily."

Mickey nods at each one feeling their eyes as they stare at him. It's like they know he doesn't belong there, like they can smell it on him. Ian turns and introduces Mickey to his uncle Edward.

"Uncle Eddie, this is Mickey." He extends his hand asking Mickey to shake it which he does grudgingly.

Eddie notices Mickey’s tattoos and turns his hand to look closer. "Hmm... Interesting."

He gives Mickey back his hand which he promptly stuffs into his hoodie pocket, rolling his eyes. Ian senses Mickey’s change in mood almost immediately as he watches him fidget with the strings on his sweatshirt. 

"Come here," Ian says and Mickey follows him down the terrace stairs and around the side of the house.

They stop in a little nook where Ian takes out two cigarettes and lights them. Mickey eagerly takes his and inhales deeply as he leans against the house.

"I guess it's a lot to take in huh?" Ian asks darting his tongue out.

Mickey just rolls his eyes and inhales his cigarette again. Ian inches closer to Mickey running his free hand under his shirt. He grabs Mickey’s face, inhales his cigarette and blows the smoke into Mickey’s mouth slowly, their lips barely touching. They look at each other lustfully, about to lock their lips when they hear someone.

"Now that's hot!" Emily exclaims as she walks toward the boys.

Instinctively they pull apart much to her disapproval.

"Hey Ems," Ian greets sheepishly.

Mickey continues to smoke his cigarette trying to ignore the constant stare he's receiving from the girl. She's pretty, Mickey thinks. Her long brown hair and big green eyes compliment her round face nicely. Her clothes hug her small frame showing off her long legs and pale skin.

She walks right up to Mickey and says, " I hear you're from the Southside, is that true?" 

She grins lasciviously at him. He's about to answer her when she catches the tattoo on his knuckles, grabs his hand and looks closer.

"Oh my god, these are so cool! My mom would kill me if I ever did anything like this! You must have really cool parents." 

Mickey looks at Ian, "Is she fucking serious?"

She holds Mickey’s hand a little longer than he'd like so he shrugs her off. Undeterred she continues to grill the boys for information.

"Mom told me you were seeing someone but I didn't think he'd be so hot. I mean Connor was hot but he was such an asshole!"

That makes Mickey smile. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. 

"I'm glad you think he's hot and all but don't you have anywhere else to be?" Ian pleads.

She looks toward Mickey and simply says, "Nope!" 

The boys are rescued by Ian's older cousin Josh. Now he looks more like a GQ model. Tall and muscular with light brown hair and green eyes. He's almost too pretty Mickey thinks. 

"There you are! Moms looking for you," he says to Emily.

She begrudgingly obeys stealing one last glance at Mickey and winking before she leaves.

"Oh shit, Ems has the hots for you!" Ian teases Mickey as Josh walks closer to them.

Mickey scowls, "Not my fucking problem. You better set that shit straight Ian. I'm not dealing with this all week man."

Josh and Ian both laugh prompting Mickey to flick them off. 

"Can I bum one?" Josh asks Mickey.

He hands Josh a smoke and lights another handing it to Ian.

"So you're Ian’s new boy toy? Are you a douche bag like Connor? Or-"

He's unable to finish the sentence when Mickey shoves him up against the house, pushing his forearm to Josh's throat.

"I'm nothing like that piece of shit, you hear me?" Mickey grits through clenched teeth as Ian simply looks on in amusement.

"Got it," Josh chokes out, gasping for air. 

Mickey removes his arm but doesn't back up. He stares Josh dead in the eyes. Only when he's sure that the other boy has understood him does he back up. Josh looks over to Ian.

“I like him!” he says pointing to Mickey.

Ian beams at Mickey and says, “Me too.”

The boys head back to the veranda where lunch is being served by Chef Michael. Mickey thought Ian’s mom was good at preparing an impressive table but this was ridiculous. He notices salads, sandwiches, grilled chicken and fish, fresh fruit, pies and cookies and realizes it’s way too much food for eight people. They all sit down, adults on one end and teenagers on the other. Emily makes it a point to sit directly across from Mickey staring seductively at him.

“Just ignore her,” Ian whispers into Mickey’s ear.

“Easy for you to say, she isn’t eye fucking you!” Mickey grits back.

As they’re eating, Emily begins her interrogation.

“So Mickey, did you and Ian meet at school?” Emily asks.

Mickey huffs and Ian smiles.

“No Ems, we don’t go to the same school. We met, um after school.”

He says it slowly, grinning at his boyfriend.

“Have you been going out long?” She asks.

But before Ian can answer, Mickey interjects, “You always ask so many fucking questions?”

She simply smiles at him and sucks suggestively on a piece of pineapple forcing Mickey to roll his eyes at her. Thankfully Josh comes to the rescue again.

“Hey, so I was planning on taking the boat out, you guys in?” Josh asks and Ian nods affirmatively.

Mickey leans in to Ian and asks, “We going out on that big-ass boat?”

Ian laughs and replies, “No! We’re going out on that boat.”

He’s pointing to the 25 ft. speed boat next to it.

Oh well that’s better.

After lunch, Ian leads Mickey back up to the room to change into their swim trunks. Ian packs a bag for them, stuffing it with towels and sunscreen, before heading down into the kitchen. Mickey watches Ian raid the pantry, grabbing chips, candy bars and beers.

Mickey looks at him confused but Ian whispers, “Trust me.” And he does.

Josh is already on the boat when the boys arrive. Thankfully it’s just the three of them which makes Mickey ridiculously happy. God knows what he would do to Emily if they were stuck out on the water together. He’d probably push her over board. Mickey holds on for dear life as Josh speeds past other boats on his way to their destination. He’s never been on a boat but judging from the huge grin on his face, Ian knows he loves it.

Once they reach their designated spot, Josh drops the anchor and turns the boat off. Mickey watches hungrily as Ian takes his shirt off and starts to rub sunscreen on his body. Ian notices his boyfriends admiration and simply sticks his tongue out at him.

“Like what you see?” he asks.

Mickey bites his lip but decides to play the game, taking his time pulling his shirt off, making sure to flex his muscles as he does it. Ian stops what he’s doing at once and stares at Mickey who looks amazing in his white and black trunks. Josh looks between the two boys and huffs a laugh.

“You guys aren’t going to fuck in front of me are you?” They turn to him and laugh.

Ian and Mickey look at each other and then quickly run to Josh pushing him overboard.

“You fuckers!” he yells as he splashes around.

“Well at least now you’re not in front of us!” Ian yells back before grabbing Mickey’s waist and kissing him hard.

Mickey leans into the kiss briefly only to distract Ian and push him into the water too. He ignores his boyfriend’s protests as he canon-balls into the warm water. The boys splash and wrestle around for a while before returning to the boat. Once on board again, Ian takes the bag he packed out and hands each of them a beer. Josh reaches into his own bag and pulls out a bag of weed which he places on the table along with rolling papers. He tries to roll the joint but is failing miserably.

“Jesus Christ! Here let me,” Mickey says in an exasperated tone.

He takes over and in less than a minute, he rolls a perfect joint.

“Hmm. Talented,” Josh tells Ian.

“You have no idea,” Ian says back.

Mickey lights the blunt, takes a hit and passes it to Josh. Once Ian takes his hit, they sit down on the floor of the boat, passing the blunt back and forth.

“Okay so now that we’re away from everyone else, I gotta ask. What’s up with the tats Mickey?” Josh inquires as he passes the joint to Ian.

“Got em’ when I was thirteen. We all did, my brothers and me. It was a stupid idea but fuck it, I’m stuck with it now,” Mickey answers simply.

“You got brothers?” Josh continues.

“Um yeah, Joey’s the oldest, then Colin, Iggy and Me. Well and my twin sister Mandy too,” Mickey offers.

“Oh a sister? Is she hot?” Josh grins but it fades when he sees Mickey’s expression change.

He looks at Ian who gives him the ‘death’ signal across his throat.

“Or not. She’s probably not hot.” Josh nervously adds but then regrets the second he sees Mickey standing up.

“What the fuck are you saying, I got an ugly sister?” Mickey grits getting closer to Josh’s face.

“No, no, I just meant. I mean she’s probably hot you know, why wouldn’t she be?”

Josh is now fumbling over his words as Mickey inches closer to him.

“Please don’t kill me,” Josh pleads, closing his eyes and putting his hands up in surrender.

Mickey just starts to laugh hysterically. Josh opens his eyes and looks on in confusion.

“You rich kids are so easy to fuck with!” Mickey bellows.

Josh looks between Ian and Mickey.

“Jesus, he was kidding!?”

 Ian just laughs at his gullible cousin and nods his head. Josh shakes his head finally joining in the laughter. They finish off the joint and dig into the snacks before making their way back to shore. As they ascend the veranda stairs they are met by Ian’s mom Lucy.

“Did you kids have fun?” she asks.

“Yes,” they reply together.

“Good. Go get cleaned up. Dinner will be in an hour,” she says walking back in to the house.

The boys make their way to the room, setting their stuff down. Ian picks Mickey up and slams him down on to the bed playfully.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Mickey’s asks.

“Well we have to get dirty before we can get clean right?” Ian answers, tugging at Mickey’s swim trunks as climbs on top of him.

He pushes the trunks down and grabs Mickey’s dick. He begins to stroke it slowly, teasing his lover. Mickey crashes their lips and closes his eyes to better enjoy his boyfriends hand movements. Ian stops briefly to take his t-shirt and shorts off before climbing back on top. At the same time, Mickey pulls his shirt off and pushes his shorts further down. They bring their lips together again and soon they’re tongues are fighting for dominance. As their kissing heats up, Ian’s hand finds Mickey’s dick again, moving it up and down rhythmically. Mickey moans into Ian’s ear as he latches his lips to Ian’s throat, biting and marking him.

Ian gets up abruptly taking Mickey with him. He leads him to the ensuite bathroom and turns the water on.

“I want to fuck you in the shower.”

He pushes Mickey against the wall and kisses him hard. The water literally rains down on them from all angles of the large walk in shower.

“Fuck Ian,” Mickey moans as Ian works a large mark on his collarbone.

He yanks Ian’s hair and pulls his face up to crash their lips together. It’s messy and wet but Mickey loves it. Ian reaches around Mickey and inserts two fingers into his ass. Mickey arches his body off the wall, moaning loudly.

Suddenly Ian lifts Mickey, bending his legs around Ian’s waist and pushing him back against the wall.

“Fuck me,” Mickey orders.

Ian obliges, lining his dick up and entering him forcefully. He pushes out of Mickey slowly before slamming back in, driving Mickey crazy. Ian moves a little faster making Mickey hold on tighter. His arms are wrapped around Ian’s shoulders, grasping desperately as he unravels underneath. Their lips meet again, hungrily fighting against one another. Ian speeds up his thrusts as he chases his orgasm.

“Ian! Fuck!” Mickey yells and that just motivates Ian to fuck him harder.

Mickey’s head falls back as his orgasm takes over, turning his body into jello. His comes hard between their chests, his arms falling to his sides, his legs no longer strong enough to squeeze around Ian.

“Let me go,” Mickey orders and Ian releases his hold.

He pushes Ian down on his back and moves on top of him, lining up with Ian’s dick and lowering himself on to it.

“Jesus fuck Mickey,” Ian moans as Mickey rolls his hips.

He places his hands on Ian’s chest and accelerates his movements. Ian plants his feet and picks his ass up and slams it down faster and faster.

“Mickey, I’m gonna come!” he shouts as he fucks up into Mickey’s ass. Mickey clenches around Ian as he rides out his orgasm.

Ian grins up at his boyfriend who helps him to his feet.

“So now do we get clean?” Mickey asks coyly.

Ian just shoves him under the falling water. They exit the bathroom squeaky clean, in matching black boxers.

Ian holds a dark blue shirt to Mickey and says, “Here, you should wear this one.”

Mickey takes the shirt and slips it on along with a pair of dark denim jeans. Ian chooses a green striped shirt with black jeans. Both of them return to the bathroom to gel up their hair and make sure they smell good. Once they are content with their appearance, they head down stairs.

The dining room is pristinely set with more plates and glasses than Mickey has ever seen. He sees Emily in a low cut black dress that is way too short on her. She continues her attempts at seduction, convinced somehow that she will be able to turn Mickey straight. He ignores her and takes his seat at the table but before she can move, Ian and Josh take the seats at either side, flanking him in protection. She pouts but then decides that sitting across from him is even better.

“Um that’s _my_ foot Ems!” Ian glares at his cousin.

She pulls her foot back and blushes at her failed attempt to play footsie with the dark haired boy. Ian puts a possessive arm around Mickey’s neck, stopping his hand at Mickey’s hair, massaging his scalp softly. Mickey leans into the touch just as the first course is being served. Two courses later and Mickey wonders if the food ever ends. He likes to eat and all but this is ridiculous.

“Hey, when does the food stop?” he asks Ian playfully.

 He just smiles at his adorable boyfriend and looks down at his plate. Ian can feel the tremors inside of him. He feels as his chest tightens, his breath catches and his heart beats faster. Something is wrong. He's not even agitated or angry. This isn't supposed to happen like this, not in the middle of a calm family dinner. He tries to think of what could have triggered this episode but soon the pain overwhelms him. 

 He drops his fork loudly on to his plate forcing Mickey to turn his head and look at him.

 "Ian, you okay?" He asks.

 Ian tries to answer but his breath catches again robbing him of his words. He closes his eyes and wills his heart to slow down but it doesn't work.

 "Ian look at me," he hears Mickey say but the sound is muffled like he's dreaming. 

 He can feel Mickey's hand on his face. He opens his eyes and sees his boyfriend staring back in concern.

 "Ian what's wrong?"

 But he can barely make out the words. Mickey tries to stand him up but Ian's body betrays him and he falls to his knees gasping for air. Soon his father is beside him talking to Mickey.

 "What happened? Were you guys fighting?" he asks.

 "No, we weren't even talking. It just happened," Mickey answers.

 They lay him down on the floor in the living room as his episode grows more violent. His entire body is shaking causing his eyes to flutter. He shuts them tightly every few seconds as he grunts indicating that he's in pain.

 "What the fuck? I thought this only happened when he got upset or some shit?" Mickey yells.

 Ian's father just shakes his head, "I don't understand; it's never happened like this before!"

 Ian's body continues to get more agitated causing Mickey and Dr. Gallagher to hold him down.

 "Lucy get my kit," he orders.

 The rest of the family looks on with concern.

 "What's wrong with him?" Emily asks no one in particular.

 "Ian has a heart condition Emily. This happens sometimes," Nancy tells the young girl.

 It's not that Ian's family has been keeping his condition a secret; it's just that until recently it was under control. Ian hardly ever used to get episodes but now they were more frequent. He's never had one in front of so many people before and while his aunt and uncle are aware of his heart defect, they have never seen the true effects of it. 

 Suddenly Ian latches on to Mickey's left arm, clawing at it, causing the dark haired boy to cry out.

 "Fuck!" he screams as the pain from Ian's hold consumes him.

 He can see Ian's knuckles and fingers turning white from how fiercely he's holding on.

 "Jesus Ian! You're going break my fucking arm!" Mickey grits through clenched teeth. 

 Lucy sets Eric's kit down and he quickly rifles through it until he finds what he needs. He takes out a large syringe and a bottle of medicinal liquid, filling the syringe about halfway.

 "Ian I have to give you the shot okay?" he tells his son.

 Ian shakes his head combatively indicating that he doesn't want the shot.

 "No! No... please dad... don't!" he sputters out.

 "I know you don't like it Ian but I have to," he says and without further hesitation he injects the medication into his sons arm. 

 Ian immediately screams out in pain as the burning liquid flows through his body. He screws his eyes shut and the hand that's holding on to Mickey clenches down even more causing him to cry out again.

 "Fuck!" Mickey's eyes start to water when he feels his arm go numb.

 "Ian please!" he whimpers but Ian just keeps shouting through his agony. 

 "Make...it....stop.....pl...please!!" Ian chokes outs.

 He flutters his eyes open and looks at Mickey as tears roll down his face. His body is still in painful spasms as he continues to cry.

 "Mickey Please!!! Please ..... make .... It .....stoooopppp! It.... hurts..... Mickey!"

Mickey looks over to Eric with desperate eyes.

"Do something! Make it stop hurting him!" he yells at Eric.

 Ian's father keeps holding him, pleading with him to calm down.

 "Ian you have to breathe! Look at Mickey. Look at him and take a deep breath."

 Ian turns toward Mickey and attempts a deep breath.

 Mickey cups Ian's face and says, "Look at me Ian. I'm right here. It's okay. Just keep looking at me." 

 Eric checks his son's heart rate.

 "Keep doing that Mickey, it's working."

 Mickey smiles down at Ian and for a moment it's like they're alone in their own little bubble.

 "You're going to be fine, I'm right here," he says, softly running his fingers through Ian's hair.

 Ian's grip on his arm finally loosens forcing a much needed sigh from Mickey. Ian's tremors subside slowly until they stop completely. Ian is weak and tired from his ordeal but his heart rate finally returns to a normal rhythm.

 "Help me get him upstairs," Eric orders Mickey.

They trudge up the stairs and into the room, placing Ian gently into the bed and covering him with blankets. He's asleep almost immediately. Mickey is about to crawl in with him when he feels Eric's arm on his shoulder.

 "Let me look at your arm," he tells Mickey. 

 "I'm fine," he says but the doctor insists.

He examines Mickey's arm and finds that nothing is broken but it will bruise very badly and hurt like a bitch for a few days.

 "Great," Mickey mutters. 

 While Ian’s father wraps his arm, Mickey speaks.

 "He's getting worse isn't he?"

 Eric looks down for a while before answering, "Yes. He's getting worse."

 He finishes his work on Mickey's arm before he continues.

 "He used to get an episode once or twice a year. Now he gets them at least once a month."

 He packs up his kit and walks to the window looking at the beautiful view. 

 "Isn't there something you can do?" Mickey asks.

 He turns around to face the young boy.

 "Short of a new heart there aren't many options. There is a procedure, it's a new kind of pace maker that shocks the heart immediately at the onset of an episode. The only problem is it hasn't been approved in the US. It’s still in the test trial phase. That and Ian doesn't want to do it."

 Mickey's expression turns to shock. "What do you mean he doesn't want to do it? Did you tell him it could save his life?" 

 "It's not that simple Mickey. It's a difficult and risky surgery. Ian's not an adult yet so there could be more complications. We're talking about ripping his chest open and stopping his heart while the doctors operate. He'll technically be dead for three minutes during the procedure. I don't blame him for not wanting to do it."

 Mickey walks up to the doctor and looks him in the face.  

 "Will it fix him?" he asks with tears threatening to break free.

 Eric sighs before answering, "If everything goes right.... Yes"

 Mickey nods and backs away, turning around and heading to the bed. He crawls in and wraps his arm around Ian, nuzzling his head into Ian's chest. Eric walks to the door but pauses before he leaves.

 "He's lucky to have you Mickey."

 He waits until the door is closed before he lets his tears flow freely. 

 "Don't do this to me Ian, please don't leave me!" he cries into Ian's shoulder.

 He grips Ian's shirt fiercely and continues to cry until he wears himself out and falls asleep. 

 A few hours later he feels Ian move underneath him.

 "Ian?" he whispers as he opens his weary eyes.

 The red head stirs for a while before speaking.

 "Mickey?" he mumbles.

 "I'm right here Ian," Mickey says noticing Ian's eyes are still shut but he's smiling.

 "Mmm Mickey, I love you," he says tiredly, turning over and falling back asleep.

 Mickey just stares back, stunned at his boyfriend's confession.

Holy shit.

 Mickey sits up and looks at Ian. Was he dreaming? Maybe he's imagining this, yeah that's probably it, he imagined it. He kicks his feet over the side of the bed and stands up. He walks to the bag he packed and searches for his cigarettes, suddenly needing a large dose of nicotine. He pads down the stairs quietly and walks out to the veranda. He isn't sure what time it is but judging from the fact that everyone's asleep he figures it's late. 

 As soon as he lights the cigarette, he takes a deep breath, inhaling as much tobacco as he can.

 "Fuck," he mutters.

 He looks up at the sky and then out into the water, as if the answers he seeks are somehow located in the distance. He takes another long drag and sighs. 

 Milkoviches don't do 'love'. Shit, they barely do 'like' let alone 'love'. Mickey isn't even sure he knows how to love someone. So how could someone love him? He's not a good person and he's okay with it. Mickey knows who he is but he never thought anyone would actually love him for it. Now he's stuck with a tall ginger cuddle monster that fucks him into oblivion, puts up with his stunted intimacy issues and doesn't mind his ever growing list of family drama. 

 Ian was perfect. Sure he makes stupid jokes and talks way too much but Mickey knows he doesn't want him any other way. It isn't simply about the sex anymore. He actually likes just being in the same room as Ian. Sometimes he feels sad or lonely when he has to be away from him. Was that love he was feeling?

 He takes another drag when he hears someone behind him. It's Lucy.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asks him.

 He nods and offers her a cigarette which she surprisingly accepts.

She takes a long puff before saying, "Wow, I haven't had one of these in a long time!"

 She smiles at Mickey who offers a small smile in return.

 "Are you okay? I know that was a lot to handle tonight."

 She places a hand on Mickey's shoulder making him flinch instinctively.

 "Sorry, habit," he mutters. They sit quietly for a few minutes.

 Mickey doesn't know if he wants to tell Lucy what Ian said but he needs to talk to someone and he feels he can confide in her.

 "Ian told me he loved me," he says quietly, staring at his hands.

 She grins at Mickey, "That's great!"

 But then she notices the scared look on his face. "Doesn't that make you happy Mickey?"

 He looks at her and then back at his hands. "I don't know"

 Mickey burrows his eyebrows in concentration. "No one’s ever said that to me before"

 Lucy frowns, "Do you think you love him?"

 He huffs out a laugh, "I don't even know what the fuck love is."

His face drops again. "I've never said it to anyone," he reveals.

 "Your parents never told you they loved you, even when you were little?"

 Mickey shakes his head.

 “My mom was always too coked out to say anything worthwhile and my dad..." He laughs again, "My dad would say that love is for pussies. Real men don't need that shit!"

 Lucy snorts at his last sentence.

 "Well your dad is an idiot. Everyone deserves to be loved Mickey."

 He looks at her and sees the sincerity in her eyes.

 "Do I say it back?" Mickey asks timidly.

 She smiles, "Only if you mean it. You'll know when you're ready. A moment will hit you when you'll realize it and you think you'll die if you don't say it."

 She stubs out her cigarette and stands up. Mickey follows behind her.

 "You tell anyone about that cigarette and you'll regret it mister!"

 She tries to be intimidating but Mickey just smirks and nods. 

 She heads toward her room when Mickey stops her.

 "Thanks," he whispers giving her a small smile.

 She smiles back, "Anytime kid."

 Mickey sneaks back into his room and sees Ian still sound asleep. He crawls into bed and snuggles close to him.

 "I'll say it one day Ian, I promise," he whispers. 

                                                                                                                                             ***

 Ian wakes up the next day with Mickey wrapped around his arms. He looks down at his boyfriend and smiles widely. After the pain of last night’s ordeal, this is exactly where he wants to be. He kisses Mickey's neck softly wanting to gently wake him up. Mickey stirs, slowly blinking his eyes open. He turns to look up at Ian.

 "Hey," he whispers.

 Instead of answering with words, Ian leans down and kisses him deeply. Mickey returns the kiss, grabbing Ian's head and bringing him in closer. 

 Soon the exchange turns heated as they moan into each other's mouths. Ian moves to get on top of Mickey but is stopped as the older boy pushes him back down and slides on top of him. He leans down to kiss Ian from his jaw, down his neck to his collarbone. Mickey shoves Ian's shirt up and begins to suck little red marks down his chest. He stops at Ian's jeans, unbuttoning them quickly and yanking them off. He takes his shirt and boxers off in the process and climbs back on top of the red head. 

 Ian looks at Mickey as he pushes his boxers down, takes him into his mouth and begins to suck eagerly.

 "Fuck Mickey," he whispers, fisting Mickey's hair in the process.

 When he stops, Ian looks at him expecting him to turn over. Instead Mickey lines himself up and sits slowly on Ian's dick. Once he's bottomed out, Mickey leans over and captures Ian's mouth as he begins to move. Ian goes to plant his feet, wanting to fuck up into Mickey but the dark haired boy won't let him.

 "I'm doing all the work," he says breathlessly.

 He kisses Ian again, this time taking their hands and intertwining their fingers. It's then that Ian notices the bandage on Mickey's arm.

 "Shit Mickey, are you okay?"

 "I'm fine, don't think about that now," Mickey tells him, kissing him once more.

 He breaks the kiss to move his tongue down Ian's neck. The red head moans at the stimulation and wraps his arms around his lover. Mickey's breath catches as he speeds up his movements. He buries his head in Ian's neck, grasping tightly at his shoulder, grinding down on him. When he feels his orgasm approach, he sits back up and rides Ian vigorously, throwing his head back in pleasure. He lifts himself up and slams back down, biting his lip as his release creeps up on him.

 "Fuck Ian, touch me," he moans.

 Ian grabs Mickey's dick and tugs at it roughly. Ian can feel him tense up and its enough to send Ian over the edge. The boys climax together screaming each other's name. They stare at one another for a while, Mickey unwilling to move from his spot.

 "I'm sorry about last night," Ian tries to say but Mickey quickly stops him.

 "Don't do that. It's not your fault Ian." 

 Ian looks at him with sad eyes.

 "I didn't mean to scare you."

 Mickey tilts his head down to bring their foreheads together, cupping Ian's face.

 "I know," he answers softly.

 He leans in to kiss him when there's a knock on the door.

 They remember that the door is locked and instantly Ian yells, "Just a minute" as they clean themselves up and look for their clothes. Once they're somewhat decent, Ian lays back down at Mickey's insistence while he unlocks the door. 

 Ian's dad pokes his head in and when he's sure it's safe he walks in to the room. Mickey sits on the edge of the bed, placing his hand possessively on Ian's leg.

 "What's up dad?" Ian asks. Eric looks at his son with worried eyes.

 "I just wanted to check on you, see how you're doing."

 He continues, "but judging from the look on your face, I'm going to assume you're fine."

 Ian smiles while a blush creeps up Mickey's face making him turn away.

 "I'm okay dad. Sorry about last night. I don't know what happened."

 He looks down at his hands, fumbling with the drawstring on his pajamas. "It just hit me all of a sudden. It was weird."

 It looks like Eric is about to say something important but changes his mind.

 "Breakfast will be ready soon so come down and let everyone know you're alright." He gives a nod to Mickey and leaves the room.

 "What was that about?" Ian asks Mickey.

 "Nothing. C'mon, I'm hungry," he answers. 

 Once they reach the outdoor dining table, all eyes fall to Ian. He's surrounded by looks of concern and it's really irritating him.

"Jesus I'm fine!" he exclaims with an eye roll as he plops down in his chair. Ian loves his family, but sometimes he just wanted to kill them.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After breakfast, Ian asks Mickey if he’d like to go into town and hang out away from the family.

“I’m sick of them looking at me like I might break,” he tells the older boy.

Mickey agrees to go with him especially when Ian mentions the car they’ll be taking.

“Fuck Ian, how much does one of these cost?” Mickey asks.

Ian smiles. “I think my uncle got it for $175K,” he replies walking toward the Aston Martin. He beeps it open and gets inside.

Naturally Mickey hesitates because, fuck, that’s a lot of money!

“While we’re young Milkovich,” Ian shouts from the drivers side. Mickey rolls his eyes but gets in.

Once they reach the center of town, Ian points out all of the little shops and restaurants that his family frequents. Mickey thinks about what a great childhood Ian must have had. Coming to the lake house in the summer and playing with his cousins, having family dinners and boat outings. Then he thinks about his family and how different his childhood was.

No family dinners, no lake house, no playing around. As far back as he can remember, Mickey has helped his father with the family business. Whether they were running scams or dealing drugs, Mickey always remembers being a part of it. He doesn’t have memories of playing at a park or going to the movies. He remembers shady street corners and trashy people in and out of their house.

The first time he got high, he was eight. His father brought him to a business deal involving a large amount of cocaine. Rather than try the merchandise himself, Terry made Mickey snort the powdery substance instead. His eyes were blown out and his head was pounding but he was happy because his dad was proud of him for doing it. How fucked up is that?

“Mickey?” Ian yells, snapping his fingers in front of Mickey’s eyes.

Mickey shakes his head and looks at Ian, focusing on his face.

“You okay? I thought I lost you there for a second.”

“Um, yeah I’m fine, just thinking,” he mumbles. He smiles at Ian but it looks forced and Ian can tell but  doesn’t press him.

They get out of the car and walk to a little coffee shop about a block away.

“This place has the best iced lattes!” Ian beams.

Mickey looks around the shop, taking in the weird knick knacks and funky paintings on the wall. The music sucks but that’s to be expected in a hipster coffee shop right?

Ian orders two iced lattes and once the drinks are ready, the boys take a seat at a small table outside.

“So??” Ian asks Mickey, motioning to his beverage.

“Um yeah it’s good,” Mickey says as he looks down at the cup.

“Ok Mickey, what the hell?”

Mickey looks up to meet Ian’s stare. He chews on his finger nail trying to buy time. He isn’t sure what to say, his mind flooding him with a million different things.

“Is something wrong? Did I do something?” Ian asks shyly.

“No! Why would you think that?” he snaps.

“Because you’re acting fucking weird! What’s wrong?” Ian asks forcefully.

“Nothing okay? I just got some shit on my mind!” Mickey growls.

“Like what? It’s gotta be something pretty important for you to act like this. So what is it? What are you thinking about?” Ian persists.

“Jesus, it’s nothing!” Mickey yells and gets up from the table. He makes his way to the car with Ian following closely behind. He reaches the car door and tries to open it but it’s locked.

“Open the door Ian,” Mickey grits.

“No, not until you talk to me!” Ian spits back.

“What the fuck do you want from me?”

“The truth!” Ian screams at him. “Talk to me!”

“The truth is I’m scared Ian!” He moves toward the taller boy and gets in his face.

“I’m fucking terrified that you’re gonna die and I… I don’t know what to do!” Mickey screams back.

Ian calms down at his boyfriends confession. He sees the desperation on Mickey’s face.

“I can’t lose you Ian,” he whispers.

“Mickey, hey look at me,” Ian asks softly. He walks Mickey backwards, toward the car door, placing his hands on Mickeys hips.

“I’m scared too. I don’t want to die. I don’t want to leave you or my family, but what can I do?” he whispers.

Their foreheads meet as they sigh together. Ian tightens his grip on Mickeys waist and leans down to kiss him.

Mickey pulls back and looks into Ian’s eyes. “Why don’t you want to have the surgery?”

Ian steps back and looks away. “You know it could save you right?” Mickey continues.

Ian nods. “Yeah, it could save me. It could also kill me too.”

“Ian”- Mickey starts but is cut off by the red head.

“Please can we just not talk about this right now? I just wanna enjoy myself and be with you okay?”

Mickey closes the distance between them and cups Ian’s face.

“Just promise me you’ll think about it?” he asks.

“Okay, I’ll think about it,” he answers.

                                                                                     ***

After dinner, Mickey and Ian make their way to the dock, sitting down with their legs hanging off the edge. Mickey pulls out a cigarette, lights it and hands it to Ian. He takes another for himself, breathing in a long drag.

“It’s so beautiful here,” Mickey whispers. The lake is glassy and still , the soft lull of waves hitting the rocks underneath them is the only sound they hear. They stay silent for a while, passing sideward glances at each other. It’s almost as if they’re having a conversation with their eyes instead of their mouths.

Mickey has been thinking about what Lucy told him the previous night. ‘When it’s the right time, you’ll know’, he remembers. But is it the right time? He thinks the answer is yes but he can’t bring the words past his throat. They seem to be stuck there. He looks at Ian, watching how the setting sun lights up his fiery hair and forces his emerald eyes to sparkle. Damn this kid was beautiful. Those three little words swirl inside his head, repeating over and over. The butterflies in his stomach work overtime to mess with his nerves.

He isn’t ready, he knows that but for now he’ll show the red head love in a different way. Mickey turns and looks at Ian, bringing his hand up to Ian’s face. He stares into his eyes for a few moments before bringing their lips together. It’s a soft and slow kiss, gentle and warm. Ian leans into the kiss and places his hand around Mickey’s waist. The kiss deepens but before they go any further, Mickey pulls back. He smiles up at Ian, keeping his fingers softly around Ian’s jaw.

“I’m really glad you’re here Mickey,” Ian says, never taking his eyes off him.

Mickey smiles and leans in to kiss Ian again. They kiss until they’re almost breathless, enjoying the intoxicating feel of each other. 

                                                                                                ***

That night, back in their room, the air is different somehow. They go slower, gentler. They don’t feel the rush and impatience they once felt. The touches are warm and deliberate. The kisses are deep but not frantic.

Ian runs his hands underneath Mickey, appreciating the curve of his hip, the smooth feel of his ass. His thrusts are rhythmic and steady, hitching Mickey’s legs higher each time, aiming for that bundle of nerves. Mickey moans into Ian’s mouth, incoherent ramblings and mutters.  

“Fuck Ian,” Mickey groans, tightening his grip on Ian’s shoulders. The pace quickens as they draw closer to their release. Ian stares at Mickey with such intensity, forcing the older boy turn his head and shut his eyes.

“Look at me,” Ian whispers. “Please Mickey”

Mickey opens his eyes and as he does, his orgasm rips through him. Ian presses his mouth to Mickey’s and stifles his moan, coming inside of him at the same time.

Ian stays on top of Mickey, breathing heavily, gazing into the deep blue of his eyes. They focus on each other, taking in the features of their faces. Ian notices a small scar on Mickey’s right eyebrow. Mickey counts a cluster of freckles on Ian’s cheek. It’s like for the first time, they are really looking at each other, studying each other. And it feels right.  

 

 

                                                                                                                   ***

 

It’s a few weeks after the fourth and Mickey can honestly say that he's happy. He finds himself smiling more than he ever has, letting Ian touch him, even kiss him in front of other people. He's never felt this way, he didn't think it was possible, being so open with someone, trusting them. And he does, he trusts Ian more than anyone. But that scares him too. With trust comes caring and that turns into more than Mickey is ready to admit. 

He's sitting on the couch in the basement watching a White Sox game when he hears Ian coming down the stairs.

"My dad is going to have a BBQ this weekend. He wants to know if you want to invite Mandy and Iggy."

He stops in front of Mickey, blocking his view of the TV, waiting for a reply.

"Ian, come on man, I'm trying to watch this."

Mickey tries to bend sideways to look around Ian's tall frame. Ian steps closer and moves to get on Mickey’s lap.

He wraps his arms around Mickey’s shoulders, whining, "Mickey!" 

He finally looks up at the red head trying to be angry about the intrusion on his game watching but relents and smiles instead.

"What?!" he snaps playfully.

"My dad wants to know if you want to invite Mandy and Iggy over this weekend." He finishes the sentence with a kiss on Mickey’s nose to which he offers a scowl in return. 

"I don't know. I can ask them I guess. Although I doubt they would ever turn down free food," Mickey answers as he grabs Ian's ass with greedy hands.

He turns his head up and captures Ian's lips, pushing up into him. Ian grabs Mickey by the hair and grinds down on him. As their kiss deepens they are rudely interrupted by Ian's dad. 

"Hey Ian, did you ask Mickey-... Oh god.... Shit! Sorry!" he quickly fumbles and puts his hand over his eyes.

Ian quickly gets off Mickey’s lap and both boys stand, straightening their clothes and hair. 

"its okay dad, we were just um...."

"Yes Mandy and Iggy would like to come over"

-both of them speak at the same time. 

 

"Well alright then... Glad we cleared that up."

 

Ian's dad retreats back up the stairs as the boys look at each other and start laughing.

"Fuck that was embarrassing!" Mickey says after a moment of silence.

"Hey at least we had clothes on. Imagine if he'd caught us with me balls deep in you," Ian adds a smirk for good measure.

"Jesus Ian!" Mickey replies and playfully shoves the other boy.

"Call Mandy okay?" Ian says as he starts up the stairs.

Mickey takes his phone out and stares at it, hesitating. He hasn't spoken to Mandy since the hospital. He's been afraid to. He's afraid that somehow contacting his family will take him outside of his happy bubble and Mickey likes his bubble just fine. But he does miss them and so he dials her number. 

"Well look who finally decided to call! Glad to see you're alive asshole," Mandy answers.

"Shut up skank," he says with no malice.

"Listen, Ian's family is having this thing on Saturday and I'm being forced to invite you and Iggy."

He can feel Mandy smile through the phone.

"Forced huh? Well in that case we accept! Will there be food?"

Mickey laughs, "Yeah lots of food. You can go swimming too, the pools pretty awesome."

"God I hate you sometimes!" Mandy yells. "But I suppose we can make the sacrifice and be there for you.... And eat all their food and swim in their pool and.."

Mickey interrupts her, "Okay, okay I get it. We'll pick you guys up on Saturday."

She starts to say "oh that's so cute, you said we" but he hangs up before she can finish. 

 

                                                                                            ***

 

"Are you sure you don't want me to pick them up at your house Mickey?"

Ian stops at a red light and looks over to him. Mickey looks nervous, biting at his fingernail staring out the window.

"No, I don't want you and this BMW anywhere near that house or even that block."

Ian's smile drops when he sees how serious Mickey is. 

"Besides a little walking ain't gonna kill em."

And his smile returns. They arrive in front of a convenience store named the Kash & Grab where Mandy and Iggy are waiting.

"Nice wheels Ian," Mandy says as they get into the back seat.

"Birthday present," Ian blushes. 

"Jesus, you remember what I got last year Mickey?" Mandy asks.

"I'm pretty sure it was the same thing Iggy and I got!" Mickey answers back.

"What?" Ian looks confused. 

"Nothing!" They all answer and laugh.

Mickey looks at Ian and says, "We don't do birthdays."

He notices Ian's solemn expression and adds, "We still have a good time. I mean we get fucked up for sure. Hey Iggy, you remember that weed you got us last year?"

He thinks for a second.

"You mean the Frankenstein? That shit was awesome!"

Ian raises an eyebrow to Mickey.

"They call it that because you get so fucked up that you walk around with your hands in front of you like a zombie."

Iggy mimics the movement and they all laugh again. This is going be a fun weekend Ian thinks. 

They arrive back at the house and Ian shows Mandy and Iggy into the guesthouse.

"You guys hungry?" Ian asks.

"Actually, can we go swimming?" Mandy squeals as she skips up to Ian's side. 

"Sure, You guys got suits?"

They both nod, huge grins on their faces.

"Mickey doesn't have one though, at least if you do I couldn't find-"

Mandy's cut off by Ian," He has one."

His siblings look at him but Mickey just looks away, a crimson blush creeping on to his face. 

Mandy and Iggy go to change into their suits as Ian and Mickey make their way back into the main house.

"Why'd you do that?" Mickey asks as they change into their trunks.

"Do what?" He replies. 

"Act like that in front of my sister." Mickey stops his movements and looks at Ian.

"What are you talking about Mickey?" Ian says in an exasperated tone.

"She was talking to me and YOU answered her, like you were talking for me, like I can't answer my own fucking sister!"

"Fuck Mickey, I'm sorry. I didn't think it was a big deal."

Ian puts his arms around Mickey’s waist and starts to kiss down his neck.

"You can't...always solve everything like... Fuck... like this." Ian notices when Mickey’s voice breaks.

 "Sure I can," he grins and moves up Mickey’s jaw.

 "Ian," he says breathlessly.

Ian stops his kisses but keeps his hands on the other boy’s hips and looks at him. How can anyone not love that face??

"Forgive me?" Ian pouts.

He actually pouts! Mickey leans up, kisses him and says, “Just don't make a habit of it, okay?"

Ian grins and picks Mickey up and over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down asshole!" he screams with laughter as Ian carries him down the stairs and throws him into the pool. 

Iggy and Mandy are already splashing around in the water when Ian tosses Mickey in, jumping in right after. Mickey grabs Ian from behind and pushes him under water but Ian breaks free and grabs Mickey’s feet pulling him down with him. They wrestle around for a while, laughing and splashing. Iggy attempts to lift Mandy up on his shoulders but fails leaving her to fall over making a huge splash. 

Ian signals Mickey to follow him, swimming to the opposite end of the large pool near a waterfall and rock formation. They swim through the waterfall to a small opening where Ian pushes Mickey up against the rocks and kisses him hard. Mickey grabs the back of Ian's head and deepens the kiss only to push him away and splash him in the face with water. He's laughing as he swims away but he's not fast enough and is quickly caught by Ian. They tussle for a bit before they're joined by the other two teenagers. 

"Hey! Cool it on the whole making out thing okay? I already need therapy, let's not add to it, yeah?" Iggy comments with a huge grin on his face.

Ian and Mickey look at each other and suddenly crash their lips together, exaggerating their actions just for Iggy. 

"Oh c'mon!" he exclaims and the two boys break away laughing exuberantly.

"Leave them alone Iggy, they're adorable!" Mandy says earning a glare from Mickey and a grin from Ian. 

"Foods almost ready, are you guys hungry?" Eric asks the teenagers stepping away from the large grill.

"Yes," they say at the same time.

They all leave the pool and walk over to a stack of fluffy towels sitting on a lounge chair. Mandy notices the glances between Mickey and Ian while they're drying off, admiring how much her brother has changed in such a short time. She never thought she would see the day that her brother was not only openly affectionate but so ridiculously in love. Growing up in the Milkovich house, affection and love were things that were never shown and never discussed. They were signs of weakness and quite frankly something Mandy thought her father was incapable of ever showing. Hopefully Mickey’s luck with love would prevail. 

The teenagers sit around the outdoor dining room table, anxiously awaiting their afternoon meal. The table is quickly filled with grilled lobster tail and steak, vegetable kabobs, orzo and spinach salad, grilled corn and a colorful fruit tart for dessert. The siblings stare at the food, unsure of where to start.

"You guys like lobster?" Eric asks the visitors.

They look at each other and then back at Ian's dad.

"Never had it," they say together. 

He places a lobster tail on each of their plates, adding a steak to which they nod enthusiastically. Mandy digs in to her lobster but Iggy remains unsure. He pokes at it for a bit before finally taking a piece out of the shell and eating it. He immediately regrets his decision. As soon as the crustacean hits his mouth, he feels his throat tighten up. He starts to choke, unable to breathe, trying to cough up the offending piece of meat. He falls over, suddenly light headed from the lack of oxygen. 

"Hey Iggy, what the fuck?" Mandy shouts.

Soon they're all gathered around the boy, watching as his face turns red and his eyes water.

"Dad!" Ian screams but Eric has already made his way to the affected teenager.

"Ian, get my kit" he orders prompting Ian to run into the house.

"Is he choking?" asks Mickey. 

Eric quickly examines Iggy and determines the problem.

"No, he's having a reaction to the lobster. I guess Iggy is allergic to shellfish," he laughs.

Mandy and Mickey aren't so amused.

"Why the fuck are you laughing?" Mandy asks fuming.

Ian returns with his father’s kit and sets it down next to him. Eric takes out an EPI pen and stabs Iggy in the hip with it earning gasps from the kids around him. Iggy’s breathing goes back to normal and the color returns to his face.

"He'll be fine. Just keep him away from seafood," Eric smirks, helping the ailing boy sit up. 

"Jesus fuck Iggy!" Mandy shouts at him, slapping him across the shoulder.

He flinches as he slowly gets up. "What the fuck just happened?" he asks.

They all laugh as Mickey pats him on the back and informs him of his new allergy.

"Shit man, rich people eat some dangerous ass food!" Iggy exclaims as he sits back down.

Lucy quickly clears his plate and hands him a new one.

"Stay away from the lobster, it might kill you," Mandy whispers to him giggling. Thankfully the rest of the afternoon goes without incident or death. 

 

                                                                                  ***

 

Later that night after the teenagers have settled into their respective rooms, Mandy finds herself with a serious case of the munchies. She quietly sneaks out of the guest house and into the kitchen of the main house. She stops in the living room to admire the family photos on a wall near the fire place. Ian was such a cute kid, she thinks. 

She's about to open the fridge when curiosity takes over and she finds herself padding up the stairs looking for Ian's room. She walks down the hall towards an open door, looks inside and notices it’s a bathroom. When she looks further in she sees another doorway that’s partly open leading to what she guesses is a bedroom. That's when she hears the moaning. She sneaks further into the bathroom and prays it's not Ian's parents that she hears. 

"Oh Fuck Ian, harder.. Fuuucckk!," she hears her brother moan and she giggles softly, covering her mouth with her hand.

She still can't believe her brother is not only gay but in a relationship! She never would have guessed, especially coming from their neighborhood. She walks up to the door frame and sneaks a peek inside. She’s a little surprised by what she sees. She expects some raunchy porno type shit with bondage and leather (that's Iggy’s fault by the way, he thought he was stealing straight porn but got a rude and gay surprise when he pressed play. He and Mandy just laughed as they watched the men in leather go at it like rabbits) but this was way different. 

Ian was on top of Mickey, their arms wrapped around each other, Mickey’s legs squeezing tightly around Ian's waist. They're kissing passionately, even with Ian's frenzied thrusts and she's a little jealous when she realizes they're actually making love. Why can't she find someone like that, she thinks, someone who will devour her and love her the way Ian clearly does Mickey. She’s brought out of her thoughts when she hears, "Oh god Mickey.... Fuck." She smiles, figures she's intruded long enough and goes back down to the kitchen. 

She returns to the guest house with a bag of chips and 2 sodas.

"What took you so long?" Iggy asks as he snatches a soda from her hands.

"Detour," she says matter of factly.

"What kind of detour? Find anything good?"

"Well actually I found our brother getting his brains fucked out by a rather gorgeous red head," she smirks but Iggy just scowls.

"I don't need to hear that shit man!" Mandy plops down on a chair and starts eating the chips.

"I never thought I'd say this but Mickey’s actually happy," She smiles at the thought.

"He's not happy Mandy, he's fucking in love and who could blame him, I mean look at this place!" He motions with his hands over the space they're in.

He goes to take the bag of chips but Mandy shoves him away.

"Well I think he deserves it. All the shit he's been through, he should be happy."

The siblings smile at each other in agreement.

"Let's just hope Terry never finds out."

And with that parting thought, Iggy snatches the bag of chips and runs to his room, a screaming Mandy following closely behind. 

 

                                                                                      ***

 

In the morning, all of the teenagers migrate to the dining room table where Ian's mom is currently serving them breakfast. Mandy and Iggy look at the massive spread with big eyes and huge grins. Lucy has spared no expense in treating Mickey’s siblings like fucking royalty. There's a basket full of rolls, toast, bacon, eggs, waffles, French toast, fresh fruit that no one will eat and three different kinds of juice.

"Holy shit," mutters Mandy as she sits down, "I was expecting OJ and a bagel!"

"You should see what she does for dinner," smirks Mickey.

Everyone has their plate full of food except Mickey because Lucy decides to make his favorite every fucking morning! He'd complain that she baby’s him but he doesn't really want to. Ever since she accidentally made that comment about his dead mother, she's been overcompensating with food and Mickey doesn't turn food down, especially if it makes her feel better. 

"Aren't you eating Mickey?" Iggy asks with a mouthful of eggs.

"Um.....," Mickey trails off. Ian just grins. 

"And for Mickey, banana pancakes, bacon, maple syrup and whipped honey butter."

She places the massive plate in front of him beaming like a housewife who just won first place for her pecan pie. Mickey mutters a thank you and immediately feels his sibling’s eyes on him.

"What?!" he growls, annoyed at the attention. He digs in and avoids eye contact. 

"You'll have to excuse my mom, she's trying to kill Mickey with food," Ian says sarcastically.

Mandy and Iggy just laugh and continue eating, letting Mickey relax.

"Mickey loves my cooking, don't you Mickey?!" Lucy says as she ruffles Mickey’s hair and he starts to blush.

"Yes Mrs. Gallagher. Especially that mashed potato meat thing you made last week, what was that?"

She smiles, "The Shepard’s pie dear? Yes that's one of my favorites!"

She sits down to join her family + three Milkoviches and begins to enjoy her plate of fruit. That explains their existence at the table. Sneaky fruit.

After breakfast, Lucy insists on giving the siblings all of the leftovers which they gladly accept. Mandy and Iggy pick up their belongings from the guest house and meet Ian and Mickey at the car.

"You're parents are really nice Ian! Thanks for inviting us," Mandy squeals as she hugs the tall red head.

"Yeah they got really bomb ass food too! I haven't eaten that good in.....well.... ever!" Iggy grins holding up the leftovers wrapped in Tupperware.

The car ride is mostly quiet and when they arrive back in Canaryville, Mickey promises to call more and hang out soon.

When the siblings get inside the house, they ceremoniously fall on their couch, entirely too full to move.

"Jesus, Mickey lucked out with Ian," Mandy sighs.

"Yeah, even I would consider taking a dick up the ass if it meant I could eat like that every day and live in that house! I mean that pool is insane!"

They look at each other, grinning, way too happy from their fun weekend to notice that they're not alone. 

"What did you say?"

Both of them freeze and slowly turn around just in time to see their father lunge at Iggy. He's too surprised to put up any kind of fight.

"Dad what the fuck!" Iggy tries to speak but it's useless as his dad begins choking him.

Mandy looks on in horror, unsure of what to do.

"Where is he?" Terry snarls and begins hitting him when he doesn't get a response. Iggy’s face is covered in blood as his dad drops his head to the ground.

"Dad please stop!" Mandy pleads.

And Terry does stop, only to grab her by the hair and pull her over to him.

"Where the fuck is he?" Terry growls. Mandy starts to babble that she doesn't know where Mickey is only to be smacked hard across the face, making her fall to the side, hitting her head on the coffee table as she goes down. She isn't moving. 

"Mandy!" Iggy screams but that only makes Terry focus back on him.

He grabs Iggy by the shirt and snarls, “Where the fuck is that faggot! Where is he?!"

Iggy avoids the question and simply stares at his dad. 

Terry decides a little incentive is required to get the information he needs so he grabs Iggy’s arm and twists it up and over him forcing the boy onto his stomach. He puts pressure on it winning a yelp from his son.

"Tell me or I break it," he says as he puts even more pressure on the arm.

Iggy screws his eyes shut and grits his teeth to keep from crying out but the pain just keeps building. Terry's patience has run out and with a forceful push; he hears the bone snap.

"Fuckkkkkkk...mmmmmmppphhhh!!" Iggy cries in pain.

"Tell me or I break the other one!" Iggy barely registers anything over the pain.

As his father grabs his other arm, he finally surrenders.

"I'll tell you.. Just please stop," he whispers weakly. He prays that Mickey will forgive him one day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 1 chapter and the epilogue left!! As always, thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is here! It's a little short but don't worry, the epilogue is much longer. I apologize for the homophobic language but it was necessary. 
> 
> Without further ado.... Bottom Ian!!!

**Chapter 10**

Mickey and Ian are sitting down watching the White Sox game with Ian's dad discussing the difference between this year’s playoff chances and last years. 

"You're crazy Ian, they have fuck all chance of getting to the playoffs this year!" Mickey states.

"Our pitching is way better this year Mickey, pitching wins games; I'm telling you they're going make it to the playoffs!" Ian says adamantly.

Ian's dad just looks on in amusement at the sight of the two teenagers arguing.  

They hear a loud knock on the door as well as Ian's mom say, "I'll get it".

Suddenly they hear her scream and what sounds like people ransacking the house. They all run upstairs to see what's going on. Mickey freezes at the sight of his father and Uncle Ronnie.

"There he is," Terry snarls.

"Dad what are you... How did you..." Mickey can't seem to complete a sentence, his voice shaky, his eyes wide with fear.

“So this is where you’ve been hiding with your faggot boyfriend?”

He looks around the large foyer before placing his eyes back on his son.

“Fairytales over, you’re coming with me boy!”

Sensing the uneasiness of the moment, Eric moves to stand in front of his son and Mickey attempting to shield them from the intruders. Terry looks at Eric staring him down. 

"Give me back my son," he growls.

"No," Eric says firmly.

Terry looks to his brother Ronnie huffing out a laugh. Ronnie pulls out a handgun and points it at Ian's mom while Terry points his right at Eric. 

"Let's try that again, give me back my pole smoking queer of a faggot son or I blow your brains out."

He cocks the gun. Ian looks at his father, then his mother then back at his father willing him to do something. Lucy has tears running down her face and it’s more than Mickey can take.

"Stop!" They all turn to look at Mickey.

"I'll go with you just please don't hurt them,” he whispers, walking toward his father and uncle.

"Mickey you can't!” Ian pleads but is held back by his father. Mickey just looks at him with glassy eyes.

“I’ll be fine, don't worry."

As he's speaking, Terry violently grabs him and puts him in a choke hold.

"You think you can hide from me?" he shouts, letting go of Mickey only to backhand him across the face.

Lucy gasps at the violence as Mickey falls to the ground hard. It's been a while since he's taken a hit like that. Ian tries to go to him but is held back by his father. Terry grabs his son by the hair and drags him up, turning him and placing his arm across Mickeys throat.

"Say goodbye to your boyfriend," his father says in a hushed tone, dragging Mickey out of the house. 

Ian stands in the foyer, shell shocked, tears running down his face. Eric goes over to Lucy to make sure she's okay.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, stop fussing. Ian honey...," She trails off but Ian's not listening.

He's gone. That's all he thinks. One minute Mickey is arguing about baseball and the next he's gone. Just like that.

Ian turns to his dad, "We have to help him! Dad please, we have to help him. His dad's going to kill him. Please! I can't lose him dad, I can't lose him!"

Ian sounds hysterical but he doesn't care.

"Ian calm down. You need to calm down okay? Did you take your meds this morning?"

Ian gives his father a death glare and Eric backs off with both hands up in surrender.

"Just checking."

Ian goes to grab his keys when he's stopped by his dad.

"What the fuck dad?!"

Eric grabs the keys out of his hands.

"You can't just show up there Ian! They have guns for goodness sake! We need a plan. Let me call Jimmy okay? Then we'll all go over there."

Ian paces back and forth while his dad calls his detective friend and explains the situation. 

Fifteen minutes later, Jimmy’s at the door. They get into his unmarked police car and drive toward Mickey’s house. On the way over Ian explains the horrible things that Terry has done to Mickey. Even Ian's dad didn't know all of it.

"This guys a real piece of shit," Jimmy states and both Gallaghers nod in agreement.

Don't worry Mickey; we're coming, Ian thinks.

 

                                                                                                    ***

Ronnie drops them off at the house and peels away leaving Mickey alone with his psycho father. He doesn't even let up on the choke hold until they reach the front door where he throws Mickey down against the floor.

"You stupid piece of shit. After everything I've done for you and this is how you repay me? Taking it up the ass like some aids monkey??"

He kicks Mickey’s face sending his body flying across the floor. He already feels the blood running down his cheeks; the whole left side of his face numb from the hit. 

"You know I thought this faggy shit was just a phase, maybe you were just a curious kid. Maybe you just needed to get some good pussy. But when that didn't work I thought maybe if I could get someone to fuck you raw, you'd understand that you don't actually want anything up your ass!"

He kicks Mickey in the stomach and continues, "I guess he couldn't fuck the faggot out of you huh?"

The realization hits Mickey hard. "You knew? All this time.... you....you..." Mickey finds it hard to speak.

"You think I didn't know? The second I found that fag porn under your bed, I knew I had to put an end to it. Danny was all to happy to help, didn't even have to pay him. He told me you cried like a little bitch the whole time."

Mickey feels his chest tighten, the lack of oxygen is going to his head. He needs to breathe but can't seem to find the air. His father knew, all this time, he knew. And he was the one that was responsible for what happened to him that awful night four years ago. Mickey has the sudden urge to throw up but before he gets the chance, his father kicks him again.

"You know what we do to fags in prison?"

He grabs him by the hair and stands him up. Mickey whimpers at the pain but says nothing. His father drags him to the kitchen table and slams his face down, bending him over. He holds Mickey down with one arm while the other grabs a baseball bat from the floor.

Oh God No.

Mickey realizes what his father plans on doing and immediately tries to get up. He kicks and claws struggling to break free. He can't let this happen. There's no way this can happen!

His father places the bat on the far end of the table as he struggles to push Mickey’s jeans down.

"No! Fuck please don't, please!!” Mickey screams at the top of his lungs.

"You like having dicks up your ass? Let's see how much you like it after this," his father says darkly. 

He continues his attempts to break free but then decides to try and reach the bat. He extends his arm as far as it can go but then Terry goes for the bat at the same time and soon they're both grasping desperately to reach it. The bat is rolling all over the large table making it difficult for either of them to get it. Terry grips Mickey’s arms tightly and slams him on to the table repeatedly. Mickey feels like he’s going to pass out.

He wishes his dad would get off him. He thinks it over and over again. As if by some miracle, his dad loses his footing and stumbles to the side. Mickey opens his eyes and reaches for the bat. He can’t quite reach it but continues to hold his hand out. Just then, the bat starts to roll toward him and lands right in his hand. He grips it tight and swings around as hard as he can. He hears a loud crack followed by a dull thud. 

He opens his eyes to find his dad lying below him, motionless, blood dripping from his head. Mickey doesn't know what comes over him, probably years upon years of abuse, but he starts to swing the bat violently, hysterically, hitting his father’s head each time. He’s sobbing uncontrollably, spewing hateful obscenities at the man who has tormented him his entire life.

With one last powerful swing he screams, "I fucking hate you!!!!!" 

He drops to his knees and crawls backwards toward the wall, bringing his knees up to his chest. His sobbing continues as he grips the bat so tightly his knuckles turn white, still terrified that his dad will get up. His body shakes frantically as he closes his eyes. It's over. It's over. It's finally over.

 

                                                                                ***

 

"Stay behind me," Jimmy instructs the Gallagher men as they head up the stairs outside the Milkovich home.

Jimmy has his gun drawn when he shouts, "Chicago Police Department!" and enters cautiously.

They walk into the living room where they see Terry's lifeless body by the kitchen table covered in blood. His face is almost unrecognizable.

"Jesus," Eric mumbles.

Jimmy rushes to Terry's side and checks his pulse. Just then he notices Mickey shaking against the wall, crouched down, bat firmly in his grasp. 

"Give me the bat Mickey," Jimmy orders carefully, stepping toward the boy with his hand outstretched.

But Mickey just grips the bat harder, bringing it close, tears rolling freely down his face as he stares at his dad's body. Ian steps around Jimmy and slowly walks over to Mickey.

"Ian be careful," Eric pleads but Ian ignores him.

He knows Mickey won't hurt him. 

"Mickey?” he whispers as he crouches down.

He gently touches Mickey’s face, making the boy flinch and look up at him. He looks so scared it breaks Ian's heart to see him like this.

"Hey, it's okay, you can let go of the bat now."

He sees Mickey look at him and then at Terry's body, hesitating, so he does the only thing he can think of to make Mickey feel safe. He puts his lips on Mickey’s mouth as he reaches for the bat. Mickey freezes at first but eventually leans into the kiss, giving up his hold on the bat. 

Ian sets it down and grabs Mickey, pulling him into a fierce hug which Mickey returns, clawing desperately at Ian.

"It's okay, I've got you," Ian whispers over and over again and after a while Mickey begins to relax in his arms.

"Don't leave me Ian, please don't leave me," Mickey begs burying his head in Ian's shoulder.

"I'll never leave you," Ian hums. 

Eric is on the verge of tears witnessing this emotional display between his son and his son’s battered boyfriend when Jimmy grabs his attention and waves him over to the other side of the room.

"He's dead Eric. I have to call this in," Jimmy advises as he pulls his cell phone out.

"What about Mickey?” Eric asks his friend.

"Looks like self-defense to me, don't you think?"

He turns back to the boys and asks Ian, "Does he need me to call an ambulance?"

Ian looks at Mickey but the older boy immediately shakes his head.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Ian says leading Mickey to the bathroom.

Once Ian shuts the door, Mickey loses it and starts sobbing into Ian's arm.

"It's okay Mickey, let it out."

And he does just that for a solid five minutes. He finally tires himself out and sits on the edge of the bathtub. Ian grabs a washcloth, wets it and starts to clean Mickey’s face. 

"Did I... Did I really kill him?” Mickey can barely manage the words.

"Don't think about that right now okay? Hey look at me," Ian continues cleaning his face when Mickey stops him.

"I thought he was going kill me," he gasps at the last two words. 

Ian's about to protest but Mickey speaks again, “Just let me finish. I thought he was going kill me and the only thing I could think about was you. I thought about being with you and kissing you and how I'd never see you... again."

Mickey closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Mickey," Ian starts but is cut off again.

"I love you. And I'm sorry that it took me almost getting killed to realize it but I do. I love you more than anything."

Ian's mouth hangs wide open in response to Mickey’s admission. Noticing his boyfriend’s current inability to speak, Mickey takes the initiative and brings their lips together.

In between kisses Ian mutters, "I love you too….so…. fucking…… much."

They continue kissing until they hear a knock on the door. Ian's father peeks his head in and looks at his son and then at Mickey.

"The police are here Mickey, they need your statement."

Ian tells his father they'll be out soon. When they're alone again, Ian cups Mickey’s face and looks into his eyes.

"You up for this?” he asks softly.

Mickey closes his eyes but says, "I guess so."

Ian goes to open the door when he whispers, "I'll be by your side the whole time."

Mickey nods but grabs Ian's arm and stops him from leaving. The taller boy turns to face Mickey again and looks at him questioningly.

"What if I wanted to kill him? What if I'm glad that he's dead? Is it murder?" Mickey whispers, his eyes never leaving Ian face.

Ian's expression saddens as he replies, "This isn't your fault Mickey. It was an accident, you didn't mean to kill him, right?"

Mickeys eyes fall to the floor.

"Mickey?"

"He knew Ian, this whole time, he knew I was gay. And when I was younger.... that, that night.... It was him, he told some guy to 'fuck the faggot out of me'. He did that to me."

Ian's eyes widen and his mouth falls open. He doesn't know what to say to that so he stands there, too stunned to speak. They stay silent for a while until finally Mickey breaks.

"I wanted him to die," Mickey finally chokes out.

"He got what he deserved Mickey. He was a horrible piece of shit that tormented you and your siblings. I'm glad he's dead."

Ian opens the door and Mickey follows him out of the bathroom. 

In the ten minutes that they've been in the bathroom, the Milkovich home has transformed into a full on crime scene. Dozens of police officers, crime scene technicians and paramedics swarm the small living room, taking pictures and writing on note pads. 

Mickey sees Ian's dad and Jimmy talking to another man who looks to be in charge.

"Mickey, this is Sergeant Phillips, he'll be taking your statement,” he hears Jimmy say.

The sergeant is a tall man in his early fifties with glasses and greying hair.

"Hello Mickey," he greets, "is there somewhere we can speak privately?"

Ian takes the initiative and points to Mickey’s room in the back of the house. The five of them make their way into the room where Mickey is quick to sit on the bed with Ian following close by. Mickey looks numb, his face unreadable as he fumbles with his hands on his lap. They're still covered in blood, as are his shirt and jeans. 

“Mickey, can you tell me what happened?” sergeant Phillips asks.

Mickey doesn't speak; he just keeps looking down at his hands.

Noticing his hesitation, Sergeant Phillips continues, "Dr. Gallagher tells me you've been staying at his house for the past few weeks, is that right?"  

Mickey still doesn't say anything but Ian's father fills in the sergeant.

"His father attacked him a few months back, hurt him quite severely. We took him to the hospital and when he was released we felt it best that he stay with us."

The sergeant looks at Eric and then to Ian.

He asks Ian, "And you two are ...friends?"

Ian notices the sergeants pause before the word 'friend' and turns to Mickey expectantly. He nods at Ian, advising him that it's okay to tell them the truth.

"Actually he's my boyfriend. He was at our house tonight when his dad came over and took him."

The sergeant turns to Mickey.

"Can you tell me what happened when you got home?"

He closes his eyes like he's trying to remember but maybe he's trying to forget. He flinches when Ian puts a hand on his shoulder but then opens his eyes and leans into the touch. He begins slowly.

"He had me in a choke hold the whole car ride over here. Once we got home he threw me on the ground and kicked me a few times. He grabbed me and...," Mickey stops talking afraid that if he continues he'll start sobbing again. 

"He...," He stops again.

He's trying desperately to choke the words out but they hurt so much that he doesn't know if he can.

"Fuck," he mutters.

"It's okay Mickey, I've got you.”

Ian gives a small squeeze around Mickey’s waist. He sees the sincerity in Ian's face and gives a small nod.

"He grabbed me and bent me over the kitchen table. He held me down while he looked for the baseball bat. I realized what he was going do with the bat when he tried to push my jeans down so I fought him for a while until I finally snatched the bat and swung as hard as I could. I don't remember what happened after that. I just remember seeing Ian."

He takes a deep breath and buries his head in Ian's shoulder. 

The adults in the room start talking amongst each other but Mickey only stares at Ian who looks lovingly back at him.

Mickey vaguely captures the end of a sentence when he looks up and interrupts, "Is he... Is he really dead?

Jimmy crouches down in front of Mickey and explains, "It’s okay Mickey, we know it was self-defense. He was trying to hurt you right?"

Mickey nods but that doesn't stop the trail of tears that follow.

"I think we have everything we need. Here's my card, if you need anything, you call me okay Mickey?"

The sergeant hands Mickey a business card and leaves the room, the other two adults follow him out. Ian and Mickey are left alone again.

“I need to find Mandy and Iggy, explain what happened,” he says searching for his phone.

“Hey, don’t think about that right now. I’ll have my dad check on them okay?” Ian tells him.

Mickey looks around his old room, his emotions slowly consuming. He feels the tears threatening to escape but holds them at bay.

"Are you tired?” Ian asks Mickey.

His face looks so deflated after dealing with so much, his body bruised and bloodied.

"Yeah, I don't want to be here anymore,” Mickey answers.

"Okay then, let’s go home," Ian smiles, takes his hand and leads him out of the room.

 

                                                                                                              ***

 

Ian’s father stays behind and deals with the police. He tells them he’ll check on Mickey’s siblings and be home soon. Jimmy drops them off at Ian's house where they're greeted frantically by Lucy. She hugs both boys fiercely and tells them to let her know if they need anything. 

Ian helps Mickey strip out of his bloodied clothes and leads him into the bathroom. He undresses and follows Mickey into the shower. Mickey just stands underneath the shower head, hoping to wash away all of the sorrow from the night while Ian gently scrubs his wounds. Ian reaches around Mickey’s waist and holds him there, placing his chin on Mickey’s shoulder. They stand there holding each other until the water begins to run cold. Ian grabs a warm towel for Mickey and helps him dry off. 

They lay in bed together, Ian on his back and Mickey wrapped around him, arm outstretched over Ian's stomach. Mickey leans up to kiss Ian slowly, grabbing his face to bring his lips down. Before the kiss gets too heated, Mickey stops and leans into Ian's ear.

"I love you,” he whispers and kisses Ian again.

Mickey moves to climb on top of Ian never once breaking the kiss. Ian wraps his arms around Mickey holding him tightly, moaning softly into his mouth. No words are spoken but there's a mutual understanding of what needs to happen. 

“Turn over,” Mickey orders.

Ian does as he’s told and turns on to his stomach. Mickey starts to kiss down Ian’s back, stopping when he reaches the red heads beautiful ass. He takes the cheeks into his hands and squeezes tightly, massaging the plump skin. He spreads them apart and runs his tongue in between them.

He’s rewarded with a breathy moan from his boyfriend. He runs his tongue along the puckered hole and slowly pushes in. Ian instinctively pushes back against Mickey’s mouth as he grips the sheets beneath him.

“Fuck Mickey,” he pants as Mickey continues to fuck him with his tongue.

Mickey puts two fingers into his mouth, sucking on them thoroughly before placing one slowly in Ian's ass. He gently moves it in and out, eliciting soft groans from Ian's mouth. He adds the second finger and then a third while continuing to kiss Ian all the way up his back. Ian’s fingers reach back for Mickey as he arches his body up. Even though Ian hasn’t bottomed before, he finds himself slowly losing all control, whimpering, his body begging for Mickey to dominate him.

"Mickey," Ian says breathlessly.

He stops kissing Ian's back, choosing instead to grab Ian’s hair and turn his head for a kiss. Mickey breaks the kiss and stares at Ian. His expression is one of total bliss and trust as he nods, giving Mickey the go ahead to continue. 

Mickey lines up his dick and shoves himself slowly into Ian earning a loud moan from his boyfriend. He gives Ian time to adjust but then starts to move as Ian holds on to the headboard, pushing back against Mickey, willing him to speed up his pace. He moves smoothly in and out, wanting to savor this feeling forever. But as much as he wants to take his time, his body is asking him to move faster. He grabs Ian’s legs and pushes them farther apart. Ian responds by arching his back, forcing him in deeper. Mickey looks down and sees his dick disappear into Ian and then reappear over and over. Ian is fucking himself on Mickey’s cock and its driving him crazy. For someone who has never bottomed, Ian is a natural.

Mickey pulls out only to turn Ian over on to his back. He slams back inside of him and begins to thrust harshly. His movements are frantic now, holding on to Ian's hair as he turns the boys head and attacks his neck. Both boys get lost in each other as touches turn to scratches and moans turn into growls. Ian knows that Mickey needs to do this; he needs to feel like he's in control since everyone seems to want to take his away. 

Mickey’s thrusts become erratic signally that he's close. He reaches down, grabbing Ian's dick and begins to jerk it quickly, in time with his movements. After a few minutes, he feels Ian unravel beneath him.

"Oh fuck Mickey!” Ian shouts as he comes in Mickey’s hand and across their chests.

Mickey follows moments later biting down on Ian's collarbone to muffle his moan. He lies on top of the red head for a few minutes, catching his breath.

“I love you,” Ian whispers. Mickey looks up at him and smiles a true genuine smile.

"I love you."

He slides off to the side and snuggles up Ian's chest, sighing contently. He figures they can clean themselves in the morning. He lays there and thinks about everything in his life up until this moment. He thinks about all of the horrible things that his father did to him and his siblings. The pain and hurt, years in the making, all coming to a head tonight, and instead of feeling worn down and defeated, he feels different.

He falls asleep and for the first time in his life, he feels free. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I'm working on the epilogue now, so hopefully it will be up soon..... more Bottom Ian to come!!


	11. EPILOGUE PART 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me. I will post the second part soon!

A few days after Terry's death, Jimmy comes over with Jacob's dad, George, to talk to Mickey. 

 

Ian hasn't really talked to Mickey about what happened. He figures it's best to let Mickey come to him, but Mickey does appear to be having new nightmares, yelling and shaking in his sleep. However, once he wakes up and sees Ian's face, he immediately calms down.

 

"How are you doing Mickey?" Jimmy asks. 

 

Mickey looks at Ian and then at the detective. "I'm ok, I guess," he answers slowly.

 

"Well we have some good news for you," he says gesturing at George.

 

"Yes, I've spoke to the District Attorney and they have decided not to file charges against you. It's being ruled justifiable homicide," George informs them.

 

"No offense but no one is really mourning the death of Terry Milkovich," Jimmy adds with a laugh. He immediately regrets it when he sees the look on Mickey's face. 

 

"I'm sorry Mickey, shit."

 

"It's ok. He was a piece of shit right?" he smiles at Jimmy hoping to lighten the mood of the somber room.

 

After the men leave, Ian looks at Mickey and sighs. 

 

"Hey, you ok?' he asks his boyfriend. 

 

"Yeah, I'm just, you know thinking..." Mickey answers.

 

"About what?" Ian asks.

 

"My brothers and Mandy. I had no right to take Terry away from them," he whispers. 

 

"You know they're better off without him right? And besides, Mandy only has to live at your aunts house for another couple of months. Then you can all be together again." Ian says reassuringly.

 

"Colin and Joey don't seem to agree. They fucking hate me."

 

"Fuck them! Where were they when he was beating the shit out of you huh?"

 

Instinctively Ian reaches for Mickey and puts his arm around the older boy. "You didn't do anything wrong Mickey," he whispers. 

 

Their eyes meet as they break away from the embrace. 

 

"I love you. You know that right?" Ian whispers as he cups Mickey's face. Mickey nods. He knows. It's hard for him to believe it sometimes, but he knows.

 

***

 

Several Months Later…

 

Mickey is woken up from a deep sleep by a loud gasp and then a dull thump. He opens his eyes and looks to find Ian's side of the bed empty.

 

"Ian? Ian!" Mickey scrambles to jump out of bed. He sees Ian unresponsive on the floor, trembling forcefully. He hovers over his boyfriend, unsure of what to do, as his spasms turn violent on the floor.

 

"Ian! Eric! Lucy!" Mickey shouts in a frightened tone.

 

"Jesus Fuck Ian!" He watches in horror as his lover thrashes harshly, his eyes rolling back in his head. 

 

Eric reaches the room with his kit in hand and swiftly kneels next to his son. Lucy follows behind him.

 

"What happened?" he asks Mickey.

 

"I don't know! I woke up and he was on the floor!"

 

"Ian? Can you hear me?" Eric asks grabbing his sons face but Ian remains unresponsive.

 

"Are you gonna give him a shot like last time?" Mickey asks.

 

Eric shakes his head. "I don't know what this is Mickey, this is different."

 

Eric looks in his kit searching for something when Ian suddenly stops moving. His eyes are barely closed and Eric notices that he's stopped breathing. "Shit, Ian!" 

 

Mickey looks at Ian with wide eyes too shocked to say or do anything. Eric leans down and listens to Ian's chest.

 

"He's not breathing! Lucy call 911!" Eric begins CPR on his son.

 

"C'mon Ian, breathe damn it!"

 

Mickey feels the tears rolling down his cheeks as he looks at the love of his life lying motionless on the ground. 

 

"Ian" he whispers clutching Ian's hand. "Please wake up." He tries to hold back the sobs but they over power him.

 

"Please! You said you'd never leave me, you promised."

 

Eric looks at Mickey and pulls him close. "Help me Mickey."

 

They both look down at Ian as Eric continues the compressions on his chest in rhythm.

 

"Tilt his head back, pinch his nose closed and blow air into his mouth when I tell you to okay?" he orders. He does as he's told and when Eric motions, he blows air into Ian's mouth two puffs at a time. 

 

They continue giving Ian CPR until the paramedics arrive. They bring out a portable electric shock unit and resume chest compressions until the device is fully charged. They attach electrodes to Ian's body and once it's ready, the paramedic yells, "Clear" and shocks Ian. His body arches off the ground and then falls back down.

 

"No pulse, do it again," Eric demands as he continues chest compressions. "Clear" They shock him again but still nothing. "Again," Eric yells. 

 

Mickey can't believe this is happening. It isn't fair. He thought he had more time with Ian. There were still so many things he wanted to tell Ian, so many things they still hadn't done. No! He needed more time. He thinks back to the last eight months they've been together, easily counting it as the happiest time of his life. He loves Ian more than he ever thought one person could love another. And he knew Ian felt the same way. So why was this happening? 

 

He hears the paramedic again. "Clear" and Ian's body surges up again. He looks at Ian's dad who finally breathes a long breath.

 

"I've got a pulse," he says.

 

The paramedics place a breathing mask on Ian before moving him on to the stretcher and carrying him downstairs. Eric insists on riding in the ambulance leaving Mickey and Lucy to follow closely in the family car. 

 

Mickey doesn't speak the entire ride to the hospital. He's too numb to do anything but stare at the wall in the waiting room. Lucy sits next to him looking equally scared and exhausted. He sees her hand on the arm rest and without hesitation he grabs it and squeezes tight. They look at each other with wet eyes, both desperately trying to maintain their composure. 

 

"You were right," Mickey says to her in a quiet voice. She looks at him waiting for him to elaborate.

 

"About telling Ian that I love him. I knew exactly when to say it and I did." He smiles at the memory of it. Ian had been there for him through the worst of his life. Now it was his turn to be by Ian's side.

 

Eric finally emerges after hours with his son, dressed in his surgical blues. He’s worn and defeated. He sits next to Lucy and looks over to Mickey. She looks at him expectantly, waiting for news on her son.

 

“He’s stable. We had to put him in a medically induced coma,” Eric whispers. Lucy breaks down and begins to sob hysterically.

 

Mickey doesn’t say anything, choosing instead to simply stare at his hands. He closes his eyes and opens them over and over again. This has to be a dream, actually more like a nightmare. This isn’t real. It can’t be. He abruptly stands up and walks toward the elevators. He punches the down button repeatedly growing more violent with each movement. Eric goes to him and attempts to embrace him but Mickey quickly escapes his grasp.

 

“Don’t!” he yells, moving away from Eric.

 

“Mickey don’t leave!” Eric tries to grab onto Mickey again but he simply shoves him hard against the chest. Eric can see the wetness in Mickey’s eyes as the boy paces back and forth in front of the elevator.

 

“You were supposed to fix him! You were supposed to make him better! Why? Why didn’t you make better? Why didn’t you save him?” Mickey screams with tears running down his face. He falls onto his knees as the sadness overwhelms him.

 

Instinctively Eric reaches for him and wraps him in his arms. Mickey squeezes him tightly as he lets the pain out, crying like he never has before. He’s never cared this much before. He’s never loved someone before.

 

“He’ll get through this Mickey,” Eric says as he continues his embrace. He places his hand in Mickey’s hair and smooths over it, attempting to comfort the boy.

 

“Promise me. Promise me you’ll save him,” Mickey pleads.

 

“I promise,” Eric replies. “I’ll save him.”

 

***

 

Wolff Parkinson White Syndrome.

 

Mickey says the words over and over again. He studies the pamphlet in his hands carefully. He doesn’t understand half of what he’s reading but it’s clear that this is what Ian has.

_Heart beats too fast or irregularly_

_Disorganized electrical signals_

_Chest pain, dizziness, fainting, trouble breathing_

_“Those with frequent episodes can develop Ventricular Fibrillation; a sudden lethal arrhythmia that leads to heart attack”_

_“Patients with ventricular fibrillation can sometimes have a seizure followed by no detectable pulse”_

He puts the pamphlet down and screws his eyes shut. He opens them and feels overwhelmed with fatigue. He’s been at the hospital for almost a week now. They had moved Ian into a private room a few days ago. He’s still in a coma while Eric and the other doctors figure out their options. At least in a coma, he can’t have another heart attack.

 

Mickey watches Ian, all day every day. He knows he won’t wake up but he needs to be close by. Just in case.  His eyes feel heavy but he forces them to stay open. Both Mandy and Iggy have already stopped by, each offering Mickey support in their own way. Lucy’s sister Nancy stopped by with Emily and Josh yesterday.

 

Lucy has been a nervous wreck since they first arrived at the hospital. She won’t eat or talk to anyone. She just sits in her chair and stares outside the window. Mickey has grown fond of her. She can be a little nutty sometimes, overbearing and overly affectionate, but Mickey has somehow found that to be endearing. The lack of maternal guidance in his life has left him wanting, almost needing her attention.

 

Nancy tries to get Lucy to eat but she refuses and maintains her gaze out the window. She doesn’t acknowledge Josh or Emily either. Mickey knows her heart is breaking but she is trying to be strong for her son.

 

“I was gonna get some coffee, do you want something?” Mickey asks her.

 

She looks at him and smiles but shakes her head.

 

On his way out the door, Mickey sees Ian’s dad talking to another doctor. He looks like he’s upset and pleading. He’s talking loudly, gesturing wildly with his hands. Finally, the doctor relaxes his body and shakes the other man’s hand.  

 

Dr. Gallagher sees Mickey and walks over to him. “Is everything okay?” Mickey asks.

 

Eric smiles and appears to relax. “The head of the hospital just approved Ian’s surgery,” he says.

 

They walk back into the room, Mickey taking a seat next to Lucy.

 

He explains that they’re going to include Ian in the trial phase of the heart procedure by implanting a cardioverter defibrillator, whatever the fuck that is, and that it’s a risky procedure but he’s hopeful. The only thing Mickey listens to is the part where Dr. Gallagher says it will prevent Ian from having another heart attack.  

 

“It’s the best option we have right now. This will at least detect and hopefully suppress future attacks”, he tells them. 

 

Mickey should be feeling relieved but for some reason isn’t. As Eric continues to explain the procedure, the fact that Ian’s chest will be split open, his heart stopped while an electrical device is implanted… it’s overwhelming.

 

But Eric seems confident, so for now, Mickey will try to be optimistic.

 

Ian is scheduled for surgery the very next morning. Lucy and Eric both kiss Ian on the forehead but before he’s wheeled away, the gurnee stops. Mickey looks down at Ian, who for such a tall strong kid, suddenly looks very small and weak.

 

“I love you,” he whispers, placing a chaste kiss on Ian’s lips. As he watches the love of his life being taken into the operating room, he prays that his body will not betray him. He feels like he could pass out at any moment.

 

He joins Eric and Lucy in a private waiting room. There are couches, a big screen tv and a kitchen filled with food. But Mickey can’t think about any of that right now. He chews on his thumb nervously, his leg bouncing up and down as he tries not to think about what is happening to his boyfriend.

 

Eric is even more fidgety than Mickey. He isn’t allowed in the operating room but demands access to a viewing room for doctors that lets him see the entire procedure. Mickey stays behind with Lucy, though it isn’t clear who will need the most comforting. The surgery lasts six agonizing hours and when it’s over, Lucy and Mickey stand up as they see Eric enter the room. They look at him expectantly and hopeful.

 

“There were some complications,” he says.

 

Mickey doesn’t remember anything after that… just darkness and the feeling of falling.


	12. EPILOGUE PART 2

“Mickey? Mickey?!” He hears the faint sounds of someone shouting his name. Then he feels the sting on his face.

 

Eric is crouched over Mickey, slapping his face gently, urging him to wake up. Mickey finally blinks his eyes open and catches his breath.

 

“What the fuck happened?” he says still disoriented.

 

“You passed out,” says Lucy from over Eric’s shoulder.

 

“Ian! Where’s Ian?” Mickey frantically says as he gets off the ground.

 

“He’s in a recovery room. Like I said before, there were some complications with the surgery,” Eric states.

 

“What kind of complications?” Mickey asks nervously.

 

“There was a problem with the device and it took longer than they hoped to install it. His heart was stopped for longer than 3 minutes,” Eric explains to both Mickey and Lucy.

 

“So what does that mean?” Lucy asks.

 

“It means there could be brain damage. His body was deprived of oxygen for a long time. It’s hard to tell exactly what the outcome will be but we need to prepare ourselves for the worst.”

 

Now Mickey feels like he might have a heart attack. Brain damage? After everything they’ve been through? There’s no way it could end like this. But what if it did? Would he walk away….just like that?

 

“Mickey?” Eric asks, “Do you want to see him?”

 

Mickey nods and they make their way into Ian’s room. He almost starts to weep at the sight of his boyfriend. Ian is on a ventilator, with tubes coming out of every orifice and machines taking up all the space around his bed. His chest is uncovered and exposed, showing a large vertical incision in the middle.

 

Mickey walks to the side of the bed and sits down. His eyes never leave Ian, not even when he hears someone talking to him.

 

“They’ll wake him up in a few hours, in case you want to get something to eat,” Eric says, addressing both Mickey and Lucy.

 

They both shake their heads, preferring to stay in the room… just in case.

 

It’s two hours later and still nothing. Lucy has fallen asleep on the couch in the room. Mickey hasn’t moved from his chair but did allow his eyes to close for just a minute, or 30. He jolts himself awake and looks at the clock and then back at Ian. He’s been waiting for the doctors to come in and wake him but before he can check on the hold up, he sees Ian stir.  

 

“Ian?” he whispers.

 

Ian opens his eyes but immediately starts to choke. The breathing tube is still down his throat. He gags and struggles to breathe as his eyes water from the exertion.

 

“Ian!” Mickey shouts and suddenly the alarms on all of the machines are going off. Before he can blink, a doctor and two nurses race into the room. Lucy is now awake and frantic. The doctor tells them to leave the room so they can work on Ian. As they walk outside, they hear Dr.Gallagher being paged.

 

A few minutes later, Eric is running toward them. “What happened?” he asks breathlessly.

 

“He woke up but still had the tube down his throat,” Mickey explains.

 

Then Mickey sees something strange. He sees Eric smile. Why the hell was he smiling?

 

“He woke up? On his own?” Eric asks. Mickey nods his head.

 

“Is that good?” Mickey asks.

 

“Yes Mickey, that’s really good”

 

About twenty minutes later, the doctor and two nurses come out to speak to Eric and Lucy.

 

“He’s stable. I gave him some morphine to help with the pain but he seems to be responding well,” the doctor informs.

 

He watches as Eric and Lucy go into the room, but he decides to wait. He wants to give them time with Ian, after all he’s their son. As he waits he decides he needs a cigarette and makes his way down to the first floor. He takes a long drag as he thinks about the last week of his life.

Mickey feels like he’s lived a thousand lifetimes in the last year. Falling in love was definitely not on his to do list. He never expected to be with anyone long term, but with Ian, everything seemed possible. Suddenly Mickey found himself thinking about his future… with Ian.

 

He finally made his way back toward Ian’s room but hesitated before entering. He slowly walked in and saw Lucy by herself talking to Ian. Eric must have gone back to work, he thought. Ian instantly looked at Mickey and when their eyes met, Lucy knew that was her cue to leave. She quietly excused herself, mentioned something about coffee and left the boys alone.

 

“Hey,” Ian speaks so quietly that Mickey almost misses it. He walks toward the bed and sits on the edge near Ian’s hand, grasping it tightly. Ian smiles weakly.

 

“How do you feel?” Mickey whispers.

 

Ian looks down at his chest, taking in the large scar on his body.

 

“I’m ok, I think,” he says. He looks at Mickey and sees his water filled eyes.

 

“I thought I lost you, You… you were dead Ian. You were on the floor, not breathing, not moving. I’ve never been so fucking scared in my life,” Mickey chokes out.

 

“You can’t get rid of me that easy,” Ian says trying but failing to lighten the mood.

 

“Ian…” Mickey starts but Ian cuts his off.

 

“Hey, I’m alive ok? Please can we just focus on that?” Ian says desperately.

 

A single tear falls from Mickey’s eye but he nods. They remain silent for a long time, staring at each other, willing the other to talk, but both afraid to. That conversation will just have to wait for another day.

 

***

 

One Year Later…

 

“Are you gonna help or just sit there?” Ian sighs at Mickey, watching the older boy sip a beer while sitting on a bar stool.

 

“I am helping! I’m supervising,” he says wiggling his eyebrows at the red head.

 

“Seriously Mick, these boxes aren’t gonna unpack themselves! Get off your ass!” Ian playfully yells, shoving Mickey off the stool.

 

“Ouch motherfucker! You’re gonna get it now!” Mickey squeals as he starts to chase Ian around the apartment.

 

Their apartment.

 

Moving out of the Southside was something Mickey had always wanted to do. His whole life was spent dreaming of the day that he got to leave, and now here he was, living in New York City with his boyfriend.

 

Ian got accepted into Columbia University, wanting to study medicine just like his father. He wants to be a cardio-surgeon, performing open heart procedures and saving others with bad hearts.

 

Mickey earned his GED and found a job bartending at one of the bars near the University. Ian’s trust fund is plentiful and Ian reminds Mickey that he doesn’t have to work, but Mickey refuses to be a kept man. At least for the time being.

 

Who knows what the future will bring…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it!!! Thank you for reading... Of course knowing me I'll probably turn this into a series and write more but for now, the story is over. I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please critique nicely :) - I'll be posting more chapters soon since I already wrote the whole story but I wanna make you wait!!!


End file.
